Grace's Deal
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: Grace makes her way to the dusty old crossroad near her house late one night planning on making a deal. Crowley the king of the crossroads needs to make a deal of his own. Grace unwillingly agrees to Crowley's deal. Two years and then she comes to him. He needs someone he can trust and Grace fits the bill. Now they're stuck with each other. Crowley/OFC Some spoilers for season 8.
1. It's a Deal

**Chapter One : It's A Deal**

Grace made her way down the dusty old road in the dark. She let out a surprised yelp as she tripped over a loose clump of dirt. She fell over landing down on her knees her nightgown providing no protection at all from the hard ground. She stood up trying to ignore her scraped up aching knees. Why didn't she bring a flashlight ? At least it wouldn't be much farther now. Just a few more minutes until she reached her destination.

It seemed so silly, believing all those old legends about the crossroads, about the deals that one could make on them. She was getting desperate though.

Her mother would kill her if she knew that she'd left their farmhouse in the middle of the night especially if her mother knew that she had left to do something this insane.

She just couldn't sit back and watch her only sister die though. Grace was the older sibling and it was her job to protect her sister. She refused to allow Holly to die without at least knowing that she tried to do something about it.

She finally came to a stop as she reached a crossroads. At least there was a little bit of light here. A nearby house's porch light gave her just enough of a dim light to see her surroundings a little better.

She took a deep breath as she stared down at the old tarnished metal jewelry box in her hands. Getting everything that she needed had been a surprisingly easy task. Thanks to the wonders of the internet.

She opened the box shuffling through the items within it as she tried to make sure that she had everything that she needed : Graveyard dirt check, a recent picture of herself check, a bone from a black cat check and gross. She had found the cat bone on ebay...which disturbed her to no end. She only hoped that it was actually a real cat bone.

She got down on her knees as she began to dig into the ground with an old rusty garden trowel that she had snatched out of the tool shed this morning. She dropped the box down into the hole once she was satisfied with the holes depth.

She covered the box with dirt before she stood up. Now all she had to do was wait. She felt a cool chill in the air as she tried to pull her worn jean jacket a little tighter against her body.

Grace frowned after she had stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Nothing had happened. She was still standing out here alone. _Great _it hadn't worked.

She turned ready to make the long trek in the dark, back home. She stopped in her tracks jumping a little as she heard a man's voice behind her. "You called."

She turned peering through the dark looking for the location of the voice. She frowned studying the man as he moved closer to her. He looked to be in his mid to late forties. He had an expensive suit on all black except for his tie which was a pale grayish blue. His hair was short and dark. His eyes were dark though she wasn't sure if they were green or brown, maybe they were hazel. His voice was deep and he had an accent, a british accent.

She stared at him a bit at loss at what to say. So it had worked...all those stories, they really were true.

The man stared at her for a moment before an annoyed look began to develop on his face. "You do talk right ? Come on now, I haven't got all night. I didn't come all the way out to the middle of nowhere Georgia to stare at you all night."

"I want to make a deal." She blurted out unsure of what else she should say.

"You don't say ,and all this time I thought that this was just a social call." The man responded sarcasm clear in his voice.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she began to have doubts about what she was planning to do. Maybe this was a mistake. What the hell was she even doing ?

She had spent late nights up on her laptop doing tons and tons of research. She knew what this would cost her.

Grace closed her eyes knowing that this was her last hope. She couldn't back out now.

The man spoke up again rolling his eyes. "Come on Gracie, speak up darling. Tell me what you want."

"How do you know my name ?" She asked curiosity peeking out underneath her fears and doubts.

The man gave her a half smile, more of a smirk really as he answered her question. "I know plenty, darling. In fact I already know just what you want."

She was tempted to run, to forget this whole mess. But she couldn't force herself to move. It was almost like something was holding her in place.

She watched him wide-eyed as he continued to speak. "I know that your name is Grace Welch. You're twenty years old. Your little sister Holly is sick. Cancer right, the tumors are spreading, and there isn't much hope for her survival. You want me to cure her."

Grace nodded her head keeping silent. She reached up running her hands through her shoulder length curly blonde hair as she tried to figure out what her next move should be.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she worked up the nerve to speak to him. "What's your name ?"

He raised an eyebrow a little thrown off by her question. "Crowley."

"So Crowley, you can cure her ? No cancer, no tumors ?" Grace asked opening her eyes back up, hopeful that the demon was telling her the truth.

Crowley smiled nodding his head. "Of course , for a price."

She swallowed the lump in her throat already knowing just what he meant. "I know. I get ten years then you get my soul."

She was taken by surprise when he spoke. "I want to make a deal with you as well. How about we change up the usual ten year contract ?"

"What do you mean ?" She asked him crossing her arms over her chest. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

And she was proven right about that as he answered her question. "I mean, I give you two years and then you come directly to me."

"Why would I want that ?" She asked him stepping back from him her fear reaching an all time high.

"It'll be easier on you. If you get the usual ten year deal then you go straight to hell, straight to the rack. That means endless torture until you lose every ounce of humanity you have. With the two year deal you come to me and get to stay off the rack. I can guarantee you safety" Crowley explained.

She sighed not understanding his intentions. "Why do you care rather I get tortured or not ?"

He shrugged his shoulders his voice not losing any ounce of confidence. "I need you. I have plans that are set to start in two years. Things are going to change for me. Hopefully for the better."

"What do you need me for ?" She asked still frightened. What on earth could he want with her ?

She moved back even farther as he stepped closer to her. He took her by surprise as he reached into the pocket of his suit-jacket and pulled out a gray handkerchief.

He held the handkerchief out to her as he spoke. "You're bleeding."

She frowned staring down at her knees noticing that she was in fact bleeding a bit. Her fall earlier had done a number on her right knee.

She hesitantly took the silk handkerchief from him before she leaned over dabbing her sore knee.

Crowley studied the young woman for a moment. She was attractive enough, for a human. She had a round face, gray eyes, a mess of curly sandy blonde hair, a nice figure. She still had a little baby fat, not too boney not too chunky. She was an acceptable height meaning that she wasn't taller than him. The top of her head came up to about right below his shoulder.

She seemed smart enough, curious enough. She would work out perfectly.

He spoke as she stood back up and held the handkerchief out to him. "No keep it."

She shoved it in the pocket of her jacket as she listened to him speak up again. "I need... let's just call it a partner in crime. I have big plans. If everything works out I'll be promoted...king of hell. Now it's going to take some work to...earn this promotion. I need someone...pure, someone I can trust by my side. Someone to help me work towards this promotion. Someone I can plan on working with for a very long time. That's where you come in."

"I don't want to be your partner in crime. Why can't you find someone else ?" She asked becoming frustrated with him. She didn't care about his stupid plan. She just wanted what she came for, no strings attached.

"You do want your sister to get better right ?" He asked knowing that he would have to make it clear that she really didn't have much of a choice.

She frowned as she nodded her head. "Yeah. So just give me the ten year deal."

He tilted his head to the side as he spoke. "I would, but I'm afraid that's just not possible."

"What do you mean it's not possible ?" She asked her fear fading away as it was replaced with irritation.

She stepped closer to him than she would have dared to earlier, as she gave him her best darkened look. Trying to show him that she wasn't going to back down until she got what she had come for.

He sighed as he stared down at her. "Either you take my offer or you get nothing. This isn't something that can be negotiated any farther. So what's it going to be ?"

"What ? Isn't there someone else you can ask?" She asked dread beginning to bubble down deep inside of her. There had to be another way.

"I could, but let's just say I like you. And besides I don't want to have to pitch this offer more than once tonight. So what's it going to be ? Me giving your sister a lifetime of perfect health in exchange for your partnership, or nothing at all ?" He said knowing that she was breaking. She would give in soon enough.

Grace let out a defeated sigh. There really was no other way. She had no choice in the matter.

"Fine." She blurted out.

He gave her a smile as he spoke. "It's a deal then. Now a deal has to be sealed with a kiss."

"A what ?" She exclaimed stepping away from him. He couldn't be serious.

He smirked not bothering to answer her question as he stepped towards her and leaned down locking his lips with hers.

She cringed not returning his kiss, She was tempted to bite down on one of his lips, but she was sure that doing that wouldn't end well for her.

She reached up as he pulled away giving him a slap on the side of the face. She automatically regretted this action. Slapping a demon wasn't a smart move. She stepped back fearing that he wouldn't be thrilled with her over what she had just done.

He smirked the slap not effecting him at all. "I see I made a good investment. You're going to need that bold attitude to work with me."

She glared not amused by his statement, but he ignored her annoyed look as he spoke up snapping his fingers. "A deals a deal. See you in two years darling."

And with a snap of his fingers she was back in her bed at home. She frowned for a moment wondering what just happened. It had to be a dream...just a weird really vivid really lifelike dream.

* * *

The first thing Grace heard when she awoke the next morning was her mother's excited voice. Grace shot up in bed as he mother opened her bedroom door.

The older woman stepped closer to her oldest child smiling. Grace frowned at her mother noticing the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong mom ? Is Holly okay ?"

Her mother nodded as she pulled her daughter up from her bed and embraced her in a tight hug. "It's a miracle sweetie. A pure miracle. The tumors they're gone. She's going to make it."

Grace let out a breath disbelief coursing through her still groggy mind. No Tumors, nothing at all.

Her mother pulled away smiling. "I have to go call your grandmother."

Grace watched her mother leave the room frowning. She frowned looking at her clothing from last night. She was still in her nightgown, her converse sneakers, and a jean jacket.

She reached down in her jacket pocket letting out a sharp breath as she felt it. A silk handkerchief...this was no miracle.

She frowned as she remembered Crowley's words. _See you in two years._

* * *

_**So I'm a little unsure about this story, but I'm going to go with it for now. Any reviews anything ?**_


	2. Go To Hell

**Chapter Two : Go to Hell**

_October 13__th__ 2009_

Grace stumbled into her darkened apartment dropping her purse off on the messy floor as she entered. She turned slamming the door and locking all three of the doors locks. She took her coat off throwing it off towards the sofa before she blindly reached for the light-switch.

She rolled her eyes seeing no sign of her roommate. That was just her luck, she had only gone out to the bar tonight, because Maggie had drug her along. They hadn't even been there for a full hour before Maggie promptly ditched her for the first guy that flirted with her.

She frowned a little startled as she heard a noise towards the back of her apartment. It sounded like something heavy dropping and slamming down against the wood floors. She went over to her purse fishing through it until she found her keys. She fumbled through the keys and key chains finally locating her pepper spray canister.

She began to move towards the back of the apartment remaining on high alert as she spoke her voice clearly showing fear. "Maggie...Is that you?"

She heard nothing in response. She moved through the darkened apartment jumping at the slightest creak of the floor boards. She let out a shaky sigh speaking again. "Whoever is in here. I have pepper spray...and I know self defense. I'm really good at it...so you know ...don't try anything. I've already called the police."

Grace closed her eyes flinching for a moment, anxiety bubbling over deep in her gut. She hadn't called the police and she was bluffing. She may have pepper spray but she sucked at self defense. She had taken a self defense class with a coworker from the coffeehouse. She had failed miserably. She couldn't fight anything or anyone off with out tripping over her own two feet.

She reached her closed bedroom door letting out an uneasy breath as she reached for the door knob. She turned it opening the door and letting out a sharp gasp as she spotted a darkened figure moving towards her.

She didn't even have time to think before she moved the pepper spray container up letting it go off in the intruders face.

"Oh bloody hell...that hurt !" She heard a male voice cry out before she reached over feeling along the wall, turning on a light-switch.

She let out another gasp as she saw just who the voice belonged to. A familiar man in an expensive black suit was bent over rubbing his eyes cursing under his breath.

He reached over pulling a flask out of his suit-jacket and taking a swig before he looked up at her. She hadn't changed much since the last time he had seen her. Her hair was still a curly mess though it was a bit longer, she had gained a little weight. She looked healthier than she had been, her hips had rounded out a little over the past two years giving her more of a womanly figure.

He spoke as he rubbed his stinging eyes "Nice to see you too darling."

Crowley, it was him. He looked exactly the same as he had two years ago. Crowley was the last person she wanted to ever see again. Here he was though standing in the middle of her bedroom.

Though it did make her a little happy to see that he was still making pained noises rubbing his eyes with one hand as he took gulps from his flask with the other hand.

She stepped back so tempted to run. She knew that her two years were coming to a close, but she had held out the hope that he would forget their deal, or maybe even no longer be interested in coming to collect her.

She had had spent the past two years doing tons and tons of research, trying to see if there was a loophole of some sort. Anything to get her out of this deal, but she had found nothing.

Grace swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke not helping but to scold him. "Well that teaches you to wonder around in people's locked dark apartments when they aren't at home."

"I guess I should have known. I mean I do recall that the last time I saw you, you slapped me." Crowley responded.

"Excuse me...I slapped you because you assaulted me with your tongue." She blurted out her cheeks flushing as she remembered that kiss on that darkened crossroads.

It hadn't been her first kiss, but it had definitely been her most intense. She probably would have actually even enjoyed it if she hadn't been selling her soul to him. She frowned uncomfortable that she was actually admitting that to herself.

Crowley huffed not responding to her comment before he finally stood up looking at her. "Did you really think you could move all the way across the state to Atlanta, and I wouldn't find you ?"

She frowned not saying anything in response before he spoke again. "I need to use your sink ?"

She stepped aside rolling her eyes as she let him out of the room. She watched him go into the bathroom and rush over to the sink. She watched him attempt to flush his bloodshot eyes for a moment before she stepped away from the bathroom door.

She looked down the hall wondering if she could slip away before he realized she was gone. She didn't have time to even take a step before he spoke not looking away from the sink. "Don't even think about running. I have a way to find you no matter where you go."

She let out an anxious sigh before she left the hallway going to her bedroom.

Grace sat on the edge of her bed unsure of where to go or what to do. She let her eyes scan the room wondering if there was anything that she could hit him over the head with. Something to knock him out.

She had a feeling that doing that wouldn't be a smart move on her behalf. It would more than likely just piss him off. And she hadn't exactly been trying to get on his good-side so far, spraying him with pepper spray and all.

She didn't have time to really think of a good defense strategy since he came into the bedroom a few minutes later. He spoke clinching his eyes closed for a moment before opening them. "You need to pack. I'll give you twenty five minutes at the most."

"Pack ?" She exclaimed standing up wishing that she hadn't dropped the pepper spray on the dresser by the bedroom door.

"Yes pack. It's time to come with me. Two years ago today we made our deal." Crowley responded as he shoved his flask back in his suit-jacket.

Grace let out a huff crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

He rolled his eyes as he looked at her. "Have I not held up my end of the deal ? I happen to know that your sister has been in perfectly good health since our little deal. Exceptional health in fact, not even a headache or a common cold. She just celebrated her sixteenth birthday last month am I right ?"

She kept her arms crossed not saying nothing in response. He spoke up again. "So I kept my end of the deal, it's time for you to keep yours."

"I can't go with you. I have work, and...I'm taking classes. I have a life. Friends and family. I can't just pick up and go off with you." She attempted to argue with him.

"Not anymore. That life is over. Now pack." He stated growing a little irritated with her.

He watched her stand in one place not budging as she gave him an icy look. He spoke again sighing. "Or don't pack. I don't really care if you come with nothing but the clothes on your back. We're leaving in..."

Crowley paused pulling out a pocket watch before he spoke continuing his sentence. "Twenty minutes. Now come on. I'd suggest you pack plenty of clothes and personal care items, I'm not going to supply you with anything."

She let out a frustrated sigh as she watched him turn and leave the room. She didn't have much of a choice. She had a feeling that he wasn't going to give up. She couldn't run from him because he was probably blocking the front door, She couldn't go out a window considering she was on the sixth floor and her buildings fire escape was broken. She had nothing heavy enough to knock him out with. She was screwed.

She reluctantly pulled out the two biggest suitcases she owned before she began to stuff them with everything in her closet and dresser. She shoved a photo album, her laptop, three pairs of shoes, her jewelery box, and her makeup and brushes before she zipped the overstuffed suitcases.

She pulled her bags out to the living room glaring as Crowley made no attempt to help her with the heavy bags. He bent over picking up her purse before he shoved it towards her.

"Ready ?" He asked giving her no time to respond as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Grace let out a shaky breath blinking a few times as they suddenly appeared in the backseat of a shiny black suv.

She scooted far away up against the door as she glanced over at Crowley. He had pulled his flask out once again and was now taking a leisurely sip from it. He glanced over at her sighing. "Your luggage is in the trunk."

She let out an anxious breath as she remembered something...her cell phone was in her purse. She reached into her purse locating the cell before she frantically felt amongst the buttons.

She did her best to blindly dial 911, but wasn't able to complete this action before Crowley snatched her purse out of her lap.

He rolled his eyes as he fished through the purse locating her phone. She let out a gasp as he rolled down his window and chucked her cellphone out the window. The phone breaking as it hit the cement.

"What the fuck was that ?" She asked snatching her purse back from him before he had the chance to dump all her belongings out the window.

He shrugged ignoring the death glare that she currently shooting at him. "It's no use calling for help, darling. This will all be easier for you if you work with me and not against me. We're on the same team."

"Screw you buddy." She exclaimed before he grabbed her wrist clinching it a little roughly.

She let out a pained noise as she felt a harsh burning sensation on her wrist. He let go of her wrist before she drew it up to her chest holding it tightly with her other hand. "Ouch that freaking hurt. What the hell was that ?"

"Such lovely language you have ducky... Look at it this way. Going through a little pain was a better option than letting a hound drag you to hell whilst ripping your body to shreds." Crowley responded ignoring the fact that she was still rubbing her wrist and flinching.

He frowned as he felt a tinge of sympathy for her and a bit of guilt for causing her such pain...sympathy….guilt, where did that come from ?

He shook his head trying to knock the foreign emotions out of his mind.

Grace widened her eyes terror building up within her. "I'm in hell ?"

Crowley smirked as he let out an amused chuckle. "Hell ?... No far from it. You're in upstate New York right now in route to my...well our current home."

She let out an anxious breath as she tried not to panic. "Am I...dead..."

"Well that depends on how you perceive the idea of being dead." He responded as he shoved his flask back into his suit-jacket.

She threw herself over at him hitting, scratching, punching, as she screamed. "You asshole! What did you do to me !?. I'm going to kill you !"

He let out an annoyed huff not wanting to use his full strength to shove her off. It would only hurt her if he did that. He pushed her away holding her down against her seat as she shook completely enraged below him. "Calm down."

She glared up at him wanting nothing more than to rip his head off. He gave her a darkened almost sinister look. "Do you want me to make this way worse than it could be for you ? Because trust me I know more ways than you can even begin to imagine, to make this so horrible for you."

"Worse than being dead ?" She spat out struggling against his grip.

He rolled his eyes not wanting to have to make this threat but it didn't seem that he had much of a choice. "Remember Gracie, I hold your contract. I cured your sister and I can take it right back if I want to. I don't want to have to do that though. I know you want your sister to have a long happy life and she will as long as you own up to your end of our contract."

She felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of her sister getting sick again. The tumors reappearing in Holly's body, killing her.

She silently nodded her head not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her speaking.

He moved back into his own seat as he took a glance up at the demon who was currently driving. He couldn't talk about his plans here.

It was too dangerous for any of the demons serving under him to overhear what he was planning on doing.

He glanced over at Grace to see that she was still shaking though he wasn't sure if it was out of anger or fear. She was staring out the window. He could see her reflection against the window she was glaring.

He let out a sigh reaching for his flask again. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

As soon as they reached the house, which was actually more of a mansion really, Grace unwillingly allowed herself to be pulled out of the car by Crowley.

She frowned as they passed at least three large men that had to be guards She couldn't help but to be confused as she noticed that the house and the outer gates were covered with strange symbols. Surely these symbols couldn't be visible to the human eye.

Crowley kept a tight grip on her arm a they entered the house. He looked to a large guard who was standing near the grand staircase. "Take her things upstairs to the bedroom."

She let him drag her into a study before he flicked his wrist locking the door tightly behind them. He finally let go of her arm as he spoke. "Have a seat. We have a lot to talk about."

She reluctantly took a seat on a gray leather couch as she watched him make his way over to the liquor cabinet.

Crowley spoke to her keeping his back to her as he poured liquor into two heavy crystal glasses. "The apocalypse is coming."

"The apocalypse ? As in _the apocalypse. _The end of the world ?" She asked her throat tightening up.

"That's the one." He remarked as he turned to her.

She frowned as he handed her one of the crystal glasses. He spoke noticing that she was staring at the glass like he was handing her a glass of poison instead of a glass of aged fine whiskey. "Come on now. You'll like it."

She took it taking a drink against her better judgment. It wasn't like he could do much more to her. If she was in-fact really already dead. She assumed she was after all isn't that what was supposed to happen when her two years were up.

"I want to stop it. In fact I need to stop it. Once Lucifer wipes out humanity ,demons , which means you and me, are next." Crowley stated as he took a drink from his own glass.

"I'm not a demon. I'm not even sure if I'm really dead. I mean I feel alive and I'm breathing and I'm right here...not out of my body floating off somewhere." Grace replied sounding somewhat insulted that he had placed him and her in the same group.

He rolled his eyes taking another drink. "Well you aren't much of a demon, but that whole painful business with your wrist in the car kind of did the trick. Me laying claim to your soul. You're dead and you're a demon, get use to it."

"Why am I still here in my body if I'm so dead ?" She asked trying to reason with him. She couldn't really be dead. It just wasn't possible.

Then again selling her soul on those crossroads two years ago wasn't supposed to be possible either. And Crowley snapping his fingers back in Atlanta and making them reappear in a car in upstate New York, that shouldn't be possible either. Here she was though.

Crowley sighed not wanting to get into this at the moment. Maybe letting a hellhound drag her away would have been easier. Then if he'd allowed that of course he would have had to make the trip down to hell and make up some excuse to bring her back up here with him.

"Because you kept your meatsuit. I didn't want to bother with making you find a new one." He replied as he took a seat behind his desk.

She frowned at him as she took another drink trying not to flinch as the liquid burned in her mouth. "Meatsuit ?"

"Your body." He answered placing his glass down on the desk.

He kept silent for a moment watching her let it all sink in. She spoke up a few tears beginning to work their ways out of the corners of her eyes. "I'm really dead ?"

He stood up from his desk making his way over to her before he pulled a silk handkerchief out of his pocket. He held it out to her as he spoke. "Afraid so."

She refused to take the handkerchief from him as she spoke. "So you really killed me ?"

"Yes, Don't you remember attacking me in the car earlier over this whole being dead thing." He replied placing the handkerchief back in his pocket.

She glared up at him tempted to throw the drink she holding in his face. She did her best to wipe her tears away with her hand before she spat out. "Go to hell."

"Already been there, darling." He responded as he went back over to his desk.

He ignored the fact that she was still glaring at him as he spoke. "Now back to our deal. I suppose we'll have to go over your contract."

…...


	3. Don't Call Me Gracie

**Chapter Three : Don't Call me Gracie**

Grace rolled her eyes as she laid back on the gray leather sofa her half empty glass of whiskey resting against her stomach. Crowley had been talking for a ridiculously long time now. It had been at least two hours now. She was beginning to think that he was never going to shut up. How long could one freaking contract be ?

She had almost thought that he was joking when he had pulled that scroll out of a drawer in his desk and claimed that it was her contract. She had quickly realized that he was quite serious though when he had opened the scroll and started rattling off legal jargon.

The unrolled scroll reached all the way across the room over his desk, over the sofa, over a coffee table, and finally stopped resting against the closed-door. She had a feeling that the scroll would reach out much farther if the door wasn't in its way.

She let out an annoyed huff as Crowley spoke up sounding far too cheerful. "Now the contract is sealed and no changes are to be made to it unless the contract holder..."

He paused looking up from the scroll only to point a finger at himself. "The contract holder being me, sees it fit to make adjustments to the said contract. Any adjustments made are to be witnessed by an outside source who has no ties or relation to the contract holder or the contractee."

She shot him an irritated look but he ignored it as he continued pointing to her. "Now lets see, subsection K, You the contractee will agree to aid me in any plans that I may have."

"What plans ?" She asked hoping that she could distract him from this stupidly long contract.

"Stopping the apocalypse and Lucifer, darling. I already told you. Remember I stated at the beginning of the contract , the plan has already been put into motion, we're just waiting on the Winchesters to arrive to retrieve the colt." He responded as he finally stopping pointing at her. He reached down taking a sip from his own glass of whiskey.

He sat the glass back down and cleared his throat before pointing a red pen down at the contract and speaking. " Now where was I, oh yes, If these plans are successful the contractee will agree to serve along beside me as queen of hell..."

Grace spoke up interrupting him as she sat up almost knocking her glass out of her hands. "What ?...Did I just hear you say serve as the queen of hell? As in hell...the hell ?"

"Yes the hell, it's the only hell there is. And it's more of a ruling than a serving, but yes. I need someone I can trust to...rule along beside me." He stated ignoring the terrified look that was developing on her face.

"Why don't you find some demon to serve with you...I can't do this...no, no absolutely not, I can't, I wont." She began to panic as she stood up slamming her glass down on the coffee table in front of her.

Crowley sighed as he watched the young woman begin to have a full-blown panic attack in front of him. She was starting to pace a bit. "Darling, do you know what the problem with demons is ?"

She stopped pacing as she shot him a confused look. "You're a demon though...I'm one now, right ?"

"Yes and yes, but we're let's just say...a bit different from the garden variety demon." He stated as he took another drink from his glass.

He spoke up again as he placed his glass back down on the desk. "Demons are...brats really, spoiled entitled little gits, and so stupid...don't even get me started on how stupid they can be. It would be impossible for me to stand ruling along side one for too terribly long. Not to mention if I ruled along beside anyone else but you, they would probably backstab me the first chance they had. You are my only reasonable choice."

"How do you know I won't betray you ?" She asked trying to sound braver and more challenging than she felt.

At the moment she felt as though she was caught in a whirlwind. So out of control and afraid. She longed for her mother's embrace and for the first time in the past two years she regretted ever leaving home.

She had only left her family's farmhouse and moved to the city because she had known that in two years her contract would be up. It would be easier for her to disappear if she was far away from her family.

He gave her a somewhat amused smirk as he heard her attempts to be threatening. It only lasted for a moment before he dropped the smirk from his face and gave her a more serious look. "Because of our contract Gracie. If you break the contract and betray me, then I give your sister back all those tumors I so kindly removed from her body."

"Don't call me Gracie." She spat out as she gave him a look that could only be described as icy.

"Okay, then...Darling it is." Crowley responded not helping but to be amused by her aggravated and somewhat pissed off reactions to him.

Yanking her chain and irritating her was easier and far more amusing than he'd thought it would be. Yes he definitely made a good choice picking her to be his future queen.

He spoke up a cheerful tone to his voice. "Now shall we go back to our reading of your contract ?"

She let out an exasperated huff as she threw her hands up somewhat dramatically before dropping them to her sides. "No !, Just let's just do it later...I'm tired."

He drank the final gulp of his whiskey enjoying the way the craig burned as it went down. Aged Craig was his drink of choice nothing else could even begin to compare.

He stood up from his desk chair as he spoke . "Okay then, Lets go up to our room and get some sleep."

"Our room ? What the hell do you mean our room ?" She asked him. He couldn't be serious.

"As far as anyone knows, you and I are lovers. The story is that I took you as a lover two years ago after that deal on the crossroads. That's the excuse as to why I only gave you two years. Couldn't live without you for longer than two years. It was difficult to get everyone to buy that little story since I haven't taken a lover on in centuries." He explained as he walked out from behind his desk.

She backed away from him moving behind the sofa as though he would charge at her at any minute. "There's no fucking way I'm sharing a bed with you."

"Darling we really have to work on that vocabulary. The future queen of hell should really have a more...broadened sophisticated set of language skills." He said rolling his eyes.

"Fuck you." She blurted out ignoring his jab at her choice of words.

He smirked looking amused as he spoke up. "Well as far as anybody knows you and I have already done that plenty of times. We are in love after all."

Grace said nothing in response. Crowley watched her give him a look of pure hatred as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "I'll just sleep down here on the couch."

"Afraid that's not possible. After all how is anyone going to believe that we're so in love if we aren't sharing a room ? Besides do you really trust my staff to leave you...alone, if you're down here all by yourself. Trust me my staff...well they aren't the most pleasant demons you'll come across" He argued ignoring the fact that she was still looking at him like he was the scum of the earth.

She remained silent trying to stick to her decision to sleep on the sofa but soon realized that he wasn't going to leave her alone until she gave in.

She rolled her eyes letting out a sigh feeling completely reluctant as she spoke. "Fine."

She didn't have time to walk away from him before he snapped his fingers causing them to reappear upstairs in an opulently decorated bedroom.

Crowley's love for the color black extended up to his bedroom, black sheets, black pillowcases, a black comforter on the king-sized cherry-wood bed. The headboard was decorated with an intricately carved lions head. The room had high ceilings and large colonial style windows covered with heavy black curtains. The walls were white, but the paintings on the walls all had the same main color scheme, black. The figures in the paintings were somewhat dark and frightening, they were hellish to be honest.

She sighed noticing more strange symbols. She was dying to know exactly what these symbols meant but she was way too irritated to ask Crowley. So she shoved her curiosity back down and kept an icy demeanor.

Grace looked away from the symbols and shot Crowley an annoyed look as she made her way over to her suitcase. She really wished he'd quit doing that. It made her feel dizzy and so out of breath when he teleported them.

She smirked as she pulled out a ragged looking holey pair of gray yoga pants and the baggiest faded t-shirt she could find. If she was going to be forced to share a room with him she might as well make herself look as unattractive as possible.

She went to the bathroom to change. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun before she stared in the mirror. She smiled satisfied that she looked horrible enough, before she went back to the bedroom.

She felt her cheeks flush as soon as she left the bathroom. Crowley was wearing nothing but a pair of silk boxers, black of course,...and he looked...good, fit, hot...oh crap. She would use the excuse that she hadn't had a proper boyfriend or even a one night stand in such a long time, but she knew better. He was attractive and the sight of him made her ache a little bit.

The realization that she found him attractive caught Grace completely off guard and it freaked her out a little bit to be honest. Her embarrassment and sense of attraction was quickly replaced with irritation when she noticed that he was aware that she had been checking him out.

Crowley smirked at her noticing her flushed cheeks and lusty gaze. He spoke up his voice far too husky. "See something you like Gracie ?"

She stood there speechless for a moment as she tried to regain control of her wondering hormones. She averted her gaze away from the light trail of dark chest hair that disappeared below his boxers as she did her best to shoot him a hostile look. She spoke up her voice harsh. "Don't call me that. Only people I like get to call me Gracie."

Grace didn't give him a chance to respond before she took ahold of the comforter and yanked it off the bed.

He spoke a little bit surprised that she had caught him off guard by taking the comforter. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping on the floor. There's no way in hell I'm sharing a bed with you." She stated grabbing a pillow from the stack of fluffy pillows on the bed.

He recovered from his surprise as he spoke up trying to regain the upper hand. "That won't be very comfortable Gra...Darling."

She shrugged ignoring his protest not helping but to be a little happy that he had corrected himself before calling her Gracie this time. "I'll deal with it."

She placed the pillow on the ground before she did her best to cocoon the comforter around her as she laid down. She frowned when she noticed that he was right, the floor was horribly uncomfortable and cold so cold.

She took in a deep breath knowing that she couldn't give in. The bed may be comfortable but if she laid in that bed she would be laying beside him.

She did her best to sound perky as she spoke up. "Goodnight Crowley."

* * *

When Grace woke the next morning she was pleased to find that she was all alone in the bedroom. She got up ignoring her tired aching body. Her lower back was throbbing and her neck was stiff. She felt like crap.

She groggily made her way over to her suitcase pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans, a navy tank top, and a pair of matching pink undergarments.

She slipped into the panties and the jeans quickly before she slipped on her bra. She thankfully managed to snap her bra closed as the bedroom door opened.

She turned a little startled at first until she saw him. She rolled her eyes as she spoke up. "It wouldn't kill you to knock you know."

Crowley was taken a little off guard as he spotted her lack of clothing. He let his eyes fixate on her pink lace covered breasts not helping but to enjoy the view.

He shut his eyes for a moment grateful that she hadn't caught him gawking at her cleavage before he opened his eyes and spoke up attempting to sound uninterested. "This _is_ my bedroom."

"But isn't it _our_ bedroom now ? Since we are lovers and all, honey" Grace stated snark clear in her voice.

He smirked a little amused by her snarky response before he completely changed the subject. "So you're going to make a few crossroads deals today."

She frowned as she shoved her navy blouse over her head and tried to adjust the stubborn fabric around her waist. "Crossroads deals ?"

"Yes. You see that was how I got away with collecting you myself and all, letting you avoid the rack. The lie of you being my lover wasn't enough for you to avoid the rack. The excuse is that I'm supposed to be taking you on as a student...teaching you the ways of the crossroads. It's our cover for what we're really planning." Crowley responded.

She sighed completely uncomfortable with the idea of having to do this. It was just so wrong. Dealing with desperate people.

She had been there. That was after-all how she'd gotten herself into this whole mess, being so desperate for help, so desperate that she was willing to sell her soul to Crowley.

Grace remained silent as she pulled a brush out of her bag and began to run it through her stubborn tangled hair.

Crowley spoke up staring at what she was wearing. "That outfit won't do."

"Pardon ?" She asked not having any time to even protest before he snapped his fingers completely changing her entire outfit.

She glanced down at her suitcase seeing that the outfit that she'd just been wearing was now sitting folded neatly on top of the suitcase along with the brush that she had just been holding.

She felt her cheeks flush as she realized just how exposed she was. She was wearing a tight strapless black cocktail dress that made her figure very noticeable. It was knee length and the fabric was chiffon and silk. It was so low-cut that she was almost sure that if she moved the wrong way then her breasts would pop right out of the dress.

She spotted herself in the mirror realizing that her makeup was quite dark, smokey dark eyeshadow and wine red colored lips. At least her hair had been left alone. It was left laying loose, thankfully free of tangles.

She frowned down at the tall black pumps that she was currently wearing. She never wore heels this high. There was no way she would be able to walk in these.

Grace tried to step forward stumbling as she tried to gain her balance. Crowley frowned before snapping his fingers leaving her barefoot. "No Shoes then."

She nodded her head almost tempted to thank him, but then again she really didn't want to thank him for this outfit. She felt so overexposed.

"Now all deals are sealed with a kiss." Crowley said as he admired her new look. The dress brought out her curves in the best way possible.

"Okay." She said wondering why he was telling her this. After all she already knew this from the fact that she'd already made a crossroads deal with him.

Crowley moved towards her getting a little too close for comfort as he spoke up . "So kiss me then."

She glared up at him before letting out an indistinct slightly anxious noise. "No way."

"Come on now. It's just an example, to see how you manage. Pretend we just made a deal and now you have to seal the deal. We have kissed before, though this time I would prefer that you don't slap me." He tried to convince her.

She rolled her eyes as she leaned up giving him an innocent peck on the lips. "There happy. Now lets go."

He took her by surprise by chuckling a bit, before he spoke. "No not good enough. Kiss me like you mean it. Put some passion into it."

Grace frowned wondering how in the hell she was supposed to manage any passion for a guy that she could barely stand.

Yes it could be worse she thought, she could be stuck for all eternity with a guy who wasn't...what attractive...oh crap she really thought he was attractive. What the hell was she thinking ? She had to have the beginnings of Stockholm syndrome started up here.

She let out an anxious sigh before she leaned up gently locking her lips with his a little unsure of what to do at first. She deepened the kiss as she reached up an placed a hand on his cheek. He returned this kiss just as deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her pressed close against him.

They kissed for a long while. Grace hated to admit it but she felt herself leaning a little too enthusiastically into the kiss and enjoying it a little too much.

She pulled away refusing to look him in the eyes. She stepped back out of his embrace as she attempted to clear her throat and sound unintrested. "There."

Crowley had to blink for a moment a little thrown off by just how much he had enjoyed that kiss. He shook his head trying to ignore the fact that he wanted to do that again and again and again...What was wrong with him ?

He spoke up trying to hide just how much he had enjoyed that kiss, as he snapped his fingers . "Let's go."


	4. Lunch and A Few Deals

**Chapter Four : Lunch and A Few Deals**

Grace frowned studying her surroundings as she and Crowley suddenly appeared outdoors. It was early morning and the sun was shining down on them making the air hot and sticky. Wherever they were it was so humid that Grace could already feel her makeup beginning to melt off. She glanced over at Crowley to see him roll his eyes and squish a mosquito that dared to land on his cheek.

Crowley yanked a silk handkerchief out of his suit-jacket as he wiped away the bloody bug remains from his cheek.

He stuffed the handkerchief back in his pocket as he made her aware of just where they had suddenly appeared. "Louisiana, some backwoods hick town. Your target is up ahead."

She gave him a somewhat irritated glare as she heard the statement _backwoods hick town, _She had been born in raised in what Crowley would probably refer to as a backwoods hick town and she didn't exactly appreciate his assumptions about small towns.

She looked ahead peering through the muggy weather as she attempted to move forward. She let out an annoyed huff as her feet sank down into the muddy somewhat slimy ground. Crowley just had to leave her barefoot.

Grace finally saw her _target. _He was young a teenager, he looked to be about sixteen maybe a little younger. He had tan skin, was thin what one would consider scrawny, and short too short for his age. He had thick wire framed glasses on, dark shaggy brown hair, he was wearing dark blue jeans, an unzipped gray cotton hooded jacket, black Nike sneakers, and a t-shirt with an alligator on it that stated in bold green letters: McKinney High Home of the Gators.

The boy looked up when he spotted Crowley and Grace. He blushed refusing to lock eyes with Grace. Grace noted that the boy was obviously nervous around a girl, especially a girl in a tight low-cut dress.

Crowley was the first to speak up nodding his head at the boy. "Ronald Foster, I presume."

"How did you know my name, and who are you ? I thought there would only be one of you." The boy named Ronald blurted out his voice cracking. _The joys of puberty _Grace thought frowning slightly.

"There usually would be only one of us. I'm sort of her supervisor." Crowley answered not bothering to tell Ronald how he knew his name.

Grace rolled her eyes as she noticed Crowley looking at her expectantly. She couldn't do this...it was so wrong. He was just a kid.

"What can I do for you ?" She finally blurted out after an uncomfortable period of silence.

Ronald let out an anxious sigh finally locking eyes with Grace's face. He blushed once again before he spoke up sounding very unsure of himself. "I'm not the most popular guy."

He paused before he walked over to his bicycle. He reached into a dark green backpack that was laying on the ground beside the bike.. He fished around in the bag for a moment before he finally pulled something out of it. He walked back over them handing the object over to Grace.

She looked down at it raising an eyebrow. It was a newspaper, obviously a high school paper. She noticed a circled picture. It was a photo of a pretty red-haired teenage girl. She had a smile on her face and was in a cheerleaders uniform holding up pom poms obviously mid cheer. Grace read the caption underneath the picture : Junior Laurie Evans shows her team spirit at the first football game of the season.

Grace looked back up at Ronald as he spoke up again. "She'll never look at me...I'm a total nerd, and she'd just laugh at me if I ever talked to her. She's so amazing though, pretty and smart too. She's on honor roll and all the guys flirt with her. She's out of my league. I want you to make me popular. She'll have to talk to me if I'm popular."

Grace let out a sigh, oh god he wanted to get the girl of his teenage daydreams. She spoke up taking Ronald by surprise. "How old are you Ronald ?"

"Sixteen." He answered giving her a puzzled look.

Grace let out a sigh, only sixteen..her little sister was sixteen.

She spoke up again ignoring the irritated look Crowley was giving her. "Ronald you're so young. You have your entire life ahead of you. I don't think you really completely understand what you're asking me to do. I mean I get it high school sucks, but really it's not worth it."

She felt Crowley lean over close to her before whispering in her ear. "Watch it Gracie."

She glared at Crowley irritated that he was calling her Gracie. She looked back to Ronald as the teen spoke up again. "But I'm a total reject. I get beat up daily...and girls don't look at me. They all think I'm weird."

"Ronald your asking me to give you something in exchange for your soul...only ten years of happiness then hell. Ten years will go by fast. It's not worth it, trust me. Hell isn't worth being popular for a couple of years. You're a junior right ?" Grace asked refusing to look at Crowley.

"Yeah". Ronald stated. He was beginning to look as though he was considering what she was trying to tell him.

Grace spoke up stepping forward as she handed him the newspaper back. "Listen High School will be over soon. Just this year and the next. Two years. Things will get so much better trust me. You'll get far away from here and go to college. You'll meet other kids just like you in college and high school won't matter anymore. I cannot give you what you're asking for okay."

"Every one says things will get better, but they don't." Ronald tried to argue with her.

"They will though. In a few years you'll be out of this town and away from these people. Trust me it'll get better then." Grace stated.

She didn't have time to see what Ronald would say in response since Crowley took a hold of her upper arm gripping it a bit roughly.

Crowley snapped causing Grace and him to reappear back in the same study they had been in the night before. They were back at Crowley's house. He rolled his eyes as he looked at Grace not letting go of her arm. "You can't just do that."

"He was only sixteen years old ! That was wrong and you know it." She exclaimed loudly as she stepped back pulling away from his grasp.

"Don't raise your voice at me." He ordered glaring back at her as she shot him an icy glare.

She spoke up pointing at him poking him a bit roughly in the chest. "Don't you dare tell me what to do. I'll raise my voice if I want to. Especially when you're asking me to let a teenage boy sell his soul to me. There's no way in hell I'm letting him make such a huge mistake."

"It's not your place to make decisions for him or anyone else. We cannot worry about what's right and what's wrong. They know what they're in for when they summon us. They aren't so innocent." Crowley argued as he made his way over to the liquor cabinet.

Grace glared at the back of his head as she watched him pour himself whiskey into a heavy crystal glass.

She let out an irritated sigh refusing to even give him a vocal response. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared straight into the lit fireplace.

Crowley turned back to face her frowning when he realized that she was refusing to even look at him. He didn't know why the fact that she was ignoring him bothered him so much, but it did.

They remained like that for a while, her staring at the fireplace ignoring him and him drinking his aged craig staring at her.

He finally spoke up having enough of her pouting. "Why don't we take a break hmm. Go out and have a nice lunch."

She turned to look at him raising an eyebrow, lunch ? He was seriously suggesting that they go out for lunch when they were in the middle of an argument.

She didn't have time to say anything to him since he snapped his fingers causing them to reappear sitting at a round table at the back of some fancy restaurant. Soft classical music was drifting through the air, high arched ceilings, and waiters and waitresses wondering around dressed in crisp white shirts and trousers, balancing round serving trays over their heads.

She let out a sigh thankful to see that her feet were no longer muddy and she was now wearing a comfortable pair of flats. She was even more thankful to see that she had a light black cardigan on over the tight cocktail dress that she was wearing.

Grace frowned looking across the table around a tall candelabra at Crowley. He was no longer holding a crystal glass in his hands. He was staring down at a menu.

She had no time to speak to him as a waiter walked up to the table and looked expectantly at her. The waiter spoke up speaking a language that was completely foreign to her. Spanish maybe...she had taken french in high school and had failed horribly.

She gave Crowley a puzzled look as he responded to the waiter in the same language that the waiter had just been speaking. The waiter nodded giving Crowley and she a pleased smile as he took the menus off the table and walked away.

Crowley gave her a surprisingly pleased smile. "This place has amazing steaks. No salt at all. Just perfect and the wine is the best."

"Where in the hell is _this place_ ?" Grace asked feeling completely out-of-place. Not to mention that she was starting to get dizzy from all the teleporting they had done today.

"Argentina." He responded picking up a wine glass and sniffing the liquid in the glass before taking a drink.

_Oh Argentina of course_... she thought the sarcasm clear in her mind as she sat back and rolled her eyes.

Crowley spoke up again as he laid his glass back down on the table. "Consider this a chance to get to know each other."

She raised a manicured eyebrow at him. Why in the world would she ever want to get to know him. All she wanted to do right now was reach across the table and slap him as hard as she could.

He was really irritating her at the moment. How he was so calm as they sat at some stupid fancy restaurant in freaking Argentina and how he was avoiding talking about how wrong it was for her to try to get a sixteen year old boy to sell his soul to them for something as silly and petty as popularity and a girl.

She rolled her eyes for the millionth time today as she spoke up letting curiosity take over. "Whose meatsuit are you in any way?"

"A moderately successful literary agent out of New York." Crowley stated sitting back comfortably in the cushy chair below him.

She gave him a look of disgust. "So there's some poor man in that body you're possessing who's probably terrified and has no control over what you're making him do."

Crowley gave her a look of a slight amusement as he spoke up. "Not quite. I made a deal with this literary agent ten years ago. I gave him success and in ten years I came to get his soul myself. Being King of the Crossroads has its benefits. In exchange for all the success he had over ten years I got his body. There's nobody in here but me. I actually can keep this body for however long I want. Forever even, if I want to. It's my own personal vessel."

Grace couldn't help but to be a little impressed. He really was good at making deals that worked in his favor.

She let out a nervous sigh as she spoke asking the one thing that was currently bothering her. "How long will I get to keep my meatsuit huh? I mean it _is_ my body."

She paused for a moment before speaking up a bit of fear leaking out under the air of confidence she was trying to present to him. "I won't have to possess someone and leave my body behind right ?"

Crowley heard the fear in her voice and the strangest thing happened. He felt...sorry for her...sympathetic for her... It made no sense why he should care about her feelings.

Then again if things worked out he was going to be stuck with her for an eternity, so he may as well try to please her. He tried to convince himself that this was his reason for caring. Making nice with her would be easier on him in the long run. This was about comfort not emotion or any fondness he may be beginning to feel for her he tried to tell himself.

"We'll see. If things go over well for us, then I'm sure there's something I can do for you darling. Don't worry about it." Crowley said trying to sound comforting.

He was pleased to see her make somewhat relieved face before she spoke changing the subject. "King of the Crossroads ?"

"Yes been king of the crossroads for years, at least a hundred years now. It's not enough for me though. It's a fancy title but I have no real power over anything but deals. I'll be King of Hell if things go our way. I have some big plans for hell if I get to be king." Crowley stated taking another sip of his wine.

Grace raised her eyebrows curious to ask him what exactly his plans were but decided that now wasn't the time to ask. In such a public place. If anyone _who spoke english that is _overheard their conversation they would probably think that Crowley and she were insane.

"So what's up with all those weird drawings all over your property ? What do they mean ?" She dared to ask.

Crowley gave her a calm smile happy to see that she was being so curious and cooperative, which was a nice change from the frightened temperamental woman she had been since he had come to collect her. "It's Enochian. In laments terms it keeps anyone that I don't want in out."

She frowned wanting to ask just who he was trying to keep out but she had no time as the waiter came back to the table placing two large plates in front of them.

Grace looked down at the big slab of red meat in front of her. She couldn't help but to let out a small disgusted noise as she sliced the steak open with her knife and spotted a little pool of blood and grease leak out around it. Rare bloody steak...awesome.

She looked up a Crowley frowning when she noticed the look on his face. He looked like he was in paradise chewing on a bite of steak.

She rolled her eyes looking back down at her plate. There was no way she could eat bloody meat. At least she had a dry salad and a piece of corn bread...

* * *

Crowley leaned in close to Grace before whispering. "That man right there. He's your target. His name is Lawrence Hamilton. This is your last chance to get this right darling. Just make the deal."

Grace gave Crowley an unsure look. He had teleported them to some dusty crossroads in the middle of the desert. A fresh start at her making deals Crowley had called it.

She let out a sigh annoyed that she no longer had shoes on or that soft cardigan she had worn back at the restaurant.

This was only the second time she'd tried to make a deal. She still hated the entire idea. She had spent most of the afternoon following Crowley around watching him make deals himself. An educational demonstration Crowley had called it.

She moved forward Crowley following her close behind. She studied her target. He looked to be in his early thirties. He had short styled blonde hair and he was tall and fit. _Almost like a ken doll _Grace thought somewhat amused. He was wearing a nice navy suit and he had driven a shiny red sports car out to the crossroads.

Grace spoke up not helping but to be a little disgusted as Lawrence stared straight at her cleavage. "Lawrence. What can I do for you ?"

Lawrence frowned as he noticed Crowley. "Whose he? I won't have to kiss him will I ?"

She rolled her eyes as she answered him "He's my boss."

Lawrence recovered from his shock at seeing Crowley with Grace. He gave Grace a smile that seemed far too smug for her tastes. Something about the way he was looking at her reminded her of a shark circling his prey. "I need to get rid of my wife."

She widened her eyes a little thrown off about how calm and collected he sounded. There was no sense of guilt or uncertainty at all. He wanted her to get rid of his wife...kill her...make her disappear...what an asshole.

"Why do you want to get rid of your wife ?" She asked trying to hide her disgust for the man.

Lawrence let out a sigh as he kicked away a dried clump of clay like sand the dust settling against his polished loafers. "Gloria my wife, she'll absolutely slaughter me in a divorce. The bitch owns half of my medical practice. I'm a plastic surgeon. One of the best in Vegas."

Lawrence paused for a moment letting out a frustrated sigh. "There's someone else. Susan and I are in love. Susan is so...young, so energetic, so carefree. So much better for me than Gloria. I can't marry Susan until Gloria is out of the picture. I don't want her dead... I just want her to file for divorce and give me the business and all of our assets. She can keep the vacation house out in Hawaii. I don't want to pay too much in alimony. I don't want to pay it at all if you can manage that."

Grace frowned at him not believing what she was hearing. He wanted her to force his wife to file for divorce so he could run off with his mistress.

She frowned as she thought of her own father. He had run off with someone young enough to have babysat her at one point, when she was about fourteen. He moved half way across the country and hadn't even bothered to come around all that often after that, not even when Holly had gotten so ill. Her father had just gone off and started a whole new family.

Grace let out a huff not helping but to think that if somebody deserved hell, then Lawrence Hamilton was probably it. Crap she would have to kiss him.

"I cannot guarantee the no alimony thing. It's just not in my...power." She lied. She probably could manage to get him a clean payment free divorce but she really didn't want to leave his wife with nothing at all.

"Okay, if that's how it has to be then I'll go for it." Lawrence responded sounding very unhappy about the fact that he would have to pay his wife anything at all.

Grace took a deep breath so not looking forward to this. "Okay then. It's a deal."

She moved forward locking lips with Lawrence. She frowned into the kiss he was way too forceful he had forced his tongue into her mouth and now his tongue was practically flopping around in her mouth like a fish on a boat.

She couldn't help but to think that she would rather be locking lips with Crowley. His kisses had been so nice..so good. She frowned totally thrown off and a bit disturbed by that thought.

She pulled away not helping but to wipe her lips with the back of her hand. Gross mixed saliva smearing on the back of her hand.

"Wonderful. See you in ten years Lawrence." Crowley exclaimed clasping his hands together before he walked over and wrapped an arm around Grace embracing her in a proud side hug.

Crowley snapped his fingers causing Grace and he to reappear back at his mansion. He led Grace inside thankful that he'd remembered to turn on the outside lights. The sun had already begun to set.

They walked through the darkened hallways as Crowley spoke. "How about we celebrate your first deal. I'll make you a drink. Whatever you want. No margaritas though. Salt and demons don't mix."

Grace didn't have a chance to respond to him as they entered his study.

A darkened figure moved forward his features becoming fully visible by the light coming off the lit fireplace. Grace frowned noticing the look of discomfort and slight shock on Crowley's face as he looked at the strange tall thin man standing in the middle of his study.

The man smiled a somewhat sinister smile as he spoke up his voice raspy. "Crowley. How nice to see you."


	5. An Uninvited Visitor and Tears

**Chapter Five: An Uninvited visitor and Tears.**

As the man moved forward Grace felt herself unconsciously moving a little closer to Crowley. There was something about this stranger that made Grace's skin crawl. He gave off such an air of confidence that it bordered on being arrogance. There was something about him that just gave the room a heavy feeling. Such a negative feeling.

The man looked to be in his late fifties. He was finely dressed, a spotless black pinstripe suit, a crisp white dress shirt, polished black leather oxfords, a plain crimson tie, his hair was black and styled impeccably with gel though it was thinning and graying around the edges, he had an even flawless tan as though he had recently spent time in a tanning bed, his eyes were a cold light blue and Grace could swear that there was a flicker of something downright sinister in his eyes.

Crowley was the first to speak as he moved forward Grace scooting behind him. "Eli, I thought that you would be with Lucifer. Helping prepare for the release of the horsemen."

The man who was apparently named Eli gave Crowley a cool somewhat smug smile. "Actually Lucifer sent me to check in on you, and your progress with your...new pet."

Eli moved closer walking around behind Crowley, He stared down at Grace a cruel smile on his face as he reached out placing a hand under her chin.

Eli tilted her head up rather roughly causing her to look up at him. "I must say I'm impressed. She's a pretty little thing... You have good taste. Are you completely attached to her ? Because she looks like she could be lots of fun to toy with."

Crowley took Grace by surprise wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her even closer to him and far away from Eli's touch, as he spoke up his voice a bit harsh. "She's mine...sorry."

Grace felt bile rise up in her throat as Eli looked at Crowley a humored smile developing along his face. "I was a bit surprised that Lucifer was so willing to let you take on...what did you refer to it as...a lover. He gave you a lot of freedom with taking her the way you did. Are you sure you can control her ? You know how rebellious these baby demons can get without the proper...conditioning."

"Everything is going well. I can assure you that." Crowley stated his voice beginning to show signs of irritation.

Eli smirked a little looking pleased that he was getting to Crowley, as he spoke. "It's a shame really."

Grace felt a chill run down her spine as Eli paused his smirk turning into an almost unnaturally wide grin. "Her skin is so smooth so scar-able. I mean can you imagine how gorgeous a few gashes and bruises would look across that pale skin of hers ?"

Grace felt a sense of relief as Crowley pushed her behind him almost as though he was trying to shield her from Eli. Crowley moved closer to other man as he spoke his voice a little calmer. "She seems to be adjusting just fine without any torture. It just goes to show that some of us don't need to resort to such barbaric techniques to keep our underlings in line."

Crowley gave Eli a confident smile as he spoke up not giving the other demon a chance to respond to his slight jab. "Is there anything else you need ? I imagine you need to get back to Lucifer."

Eli let out a tired sigh before he spoke up. "I guess not. I'll be sure to report to Lucifer that things are going...well for you and your pet."

Eli moved back as he reached up and adjusted his own tie. "Things are moving along smoothly on our end. Our next move will be releasing death in Missouri. Such exciting times we're living in."

He paused a dreamy smile developing along his face. "Finally our father walks the earth. Soon the world will be ours ripe for the picking. So many humans to toy with...well the ones that survive what we have in store for them. The time for celebration is near Crowley."

Crowley gave him a cool smile as he spoke. "Yes, it is."

"I'll be seeing you, enjoy your little pet." Eli stated before he snapped his fingers, disappearing in thin air.

Crowley rolled his eyes glad to see Eli finally disappear, he turned to Grace noticing that she was clearly terrified. She looked like she could throw up at any minute.

He glanced around his study knowing that they wouldn't be safe to talk in here, until he'd searched the place for tracking devices. Tracking devices were small and so easy to hide. They were perfect to listen in on people with, and it wouldn't surprise him if Eli had planted a few throughout his study.

He was sure that Eli hadn't had the time to roam very far into the rest of the house. Crowley knew that his guards would never allow Eli to explore the house, at least with out Crowley being there.

He grabbed Grace's arm keeping a gentle grip on it as he led her out of the study moving down the hall towards the library. He closed the library door behind them flicking his wrist to lock it.

He let go of Grace's arm as he moved towards the liquor cabinet. Grace frowned not helping but to wonder if Crowley kept a liquor cabinet in every room in the house.

She had spotted three so far, one in the study, one in the dining room, and this one that was in the library.

She sat down on a green leather sofa her legs feeling so weak. Her feet were aching from having to wonder around barefoot for most of the day.

Crowley poured himself his usual glass of craig as he spoke up. "What do you want to drink ? No Salt remember. You have to have a salt free diet now. Trust me you don't want to feel how painful salt can feel to us, especially if you get it in your mouth."

Grace frowned not really in the mood celebrate anymore. Then again she hadn't been much in the mood to celebrate before running into Eli.

"A long island ice tea. A big drink lots of ice." She blurted out knowing that her choice would get her wasted pretty quickly. Long Island ice teas were what her roommate Maggie called a liquor cabinet in a glass.

She stared straight ahead at the many overstuffed bookshelves in the room, until Crowley stepped into view. She took a tall glass from him as he sat down beside her.

He was sitting a little closer than she usually would have usually preferred, but she was far too freaked out to move away from him or tell him to back off, at the moment.

"Who the fuck was that ?" She asked as she took a gulp from her drink.

Crowley sighed taking a sip from his own drink. "Eli."

She rolled her eyes before mumbling. "Yeah no shit, but who is he ?"

"One of Lucifer's favorites. I mean Lilith was actually Lucifer's first choice for favorite...child, but Eli has always come in at a close...fourteenth...he isn't exactly a top ranking demon or anything. Now that Lilith's dead he's moved up a bit higher on the list. Eli is essentially Lucifer's personal assistant now that Lucifer's out of the cage." Crowley explained as he settled back against the couch.

Grace sighed as she took another sip of the strong drink not caring that it tasted literally like the entire contents of the liquor cabinet. "So he's Lucifer's lap dog."

She was surprised to hear Crowley let out a genuinely amused laugh before he spoke up. "Yeah pretty much."

They sat in silence for a moment before Crowley spoke up his voice much more serious now. "Eli is dangerous...extremely dangerous and sadistic. One of the most sadistic demons I've ever known. He has a love for torture that has no limit. He loves causing pain, and he doesn't let his victims just die, he'll keep them alive for as long as they'll amuse him. He has a thing for women your age."

Grace felt her stomach churn as she heard this. "So that's why he asked if you were attached to me ?"

"Yes. Eli studied under Alastair for centuries...he tortured me when I first arrived in hell. " Crowley admitted a bit surprised that he was comfortable with revealing that much to her.

He peered at her from the corners of his eyes. She looked like she was struggling not to vomit.

"Alastair ?" She asked as she tried to choke down the bile that was rising in the back of her throat.

Crowley nodded his head as he spoke. "Yes, He is...or was the King of the Rack. The rumor is that Alastair died a few months back...no ones sure if it's true though."

He watched her take another gulp of her drink before he spoke up doing his best to give her a bit of comfort. "You have nothing to worry about."

She gave him a look of disbelief before he spoke up again. "I'll put a hellhound by your side to guard you when I'm not around, if it makes you feel better."

She frowned not liking the idea of being guarded by anything referred to as a hellhound. She had done her research before her two years were up and she had read plenty about the hounds. They sounded frightening. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle having one by her side twenty-four-seven.

"No I'll be fine." She insisted before she downed more of her drink. She frowned wondering why she didn't even feel a little bit tipsy yet.

Dying and then becoming a demon must have made her alcohol tolerance reach an all time high, because she felt totally clear-headed at the moment.

They sat in complete silence for a short while, nothing but the sound of the ice clinking around in Grace's glass. She finally spoke up annoyed with the silence. "So what you're...I mean we are planning, It's huge right ? I mean we're going to be in big trouble if we get caught or it doesn't' work."

"That's one way of saying it." Crowley pointed out.

The two remained silent for a long while the both of them finishing their drinks. Grace had another drink this time just straight whiskey and she was grateful to see that the alcohol was finally effecting her. Her body was beginning to feel a sense of relaxation and her brain was fuzzy.

Crowley spoke up as he watched Grace down the rest of her glass of whiskey. "Let's get some sleep."

She nodded her head standing up noticing that her body felt a bit lighter now. She thankfully made it upstairs without stumbling and falling in her slightly drunken haze.

She went into the bathroom and changed into the first thing she could grab out of her suitcase, a pair of terry cloth blue shorts, and a white spaghetti strapped tank top.

Grace walked back out to the bedroom staring down at her spot that she had made on the floor. Just a pillow and a thick comforter.

She couldn't help but to look at the bed a little longingly. She frowned knowing that if she broke down and got into that bed she would have to rest by him.

She wasn't even really sure how she felt about Crowley at the moment. She was still afraid of him, he was a demon after all, but then again she was a demon now too.

He had protected her from Eli and was still willing to protect her so maybe he wasn't all that bad. But then again he had also conned her into being his future queen by writing out a bunch of rules into a contract that she hadn't even gotten to read. In the short time she'd been with him he'd forced her to do things that she was so uncomfortable with, so that wasn't exactly a sign of kindness.

Crowley noticed the look on Grace's face as she stared at the bed and then frowned down at the floor. He rolled his eyes as he watched her reach up and begin to rub her sore neck.

He spoke up trying to talk some sense into her. "Just get in bed darling."

"I'm fine." She lied as she began to kneel on the floor and climb under the comforter.

He shook his head letting out a frustrated sigh. "No, your neck is killing you and you aren't sleeping well on the floor..."

He paused before he made a last effort to talk her into what was best for her. "Just get in bed, okay. I'll be on my best behavior I swear. I haven't done anything to you yet, have I ?"

She let out a sigh as she looked up at the bed from her spot on the floor. He was right and she hated that she had to admit it. The bed did look comfortable and warm, and she was exhausted and in pain. The floor sucked.

Grace stood up picking up the pillow and the comforter from the floor. She placed the pillow back on the bed and did her best to spread the comforter back out across the bed, before she hesitantly got into the bed.

She sat up for a moment giving Crowley a cautious look as he settled back into bed. He was staying far enough away from her at least.

She turned her back to him trying to inch as close as she could to the edge of the bed and away from him. She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep as she heard him speak up in a voice that was surprisingly gentle. "Goodnight Gracie."

* * *

Grace was the first to awaken early the next morning. The sun was just starting to rise. All she could think about was that she needed time to think, time away from this house. Time to herself.

She went into the bathroom and dressed in a pair of jeans keeping her tank-top on as she slid on a bra underneath the shirt. She shoved on her favorite pair of white worn converse and a bright red pea-coat.

She kept on eye on Crowley's sleeping form as she slipped out of the bathroom. She bit her bottom lip not helping but to admire him. He was wearing a pair of black silk boxers and nothing else, so there was still that sense of lust she didn't really want to admit she felt for him.

Laying there fast asleep snoring slightly, Crowley looked peaceful...almost like a normal guy...he looked handsome.. She frowned a little uncomfortable with this realization.

She made her way out of the bedroom walking slowly and keeping as quiet as possible as she shut the bedroom door behind her.

She made her way down the hall and downstairs frowning when she spotted a large guard standing near the front door. He was huge, over six feet tall, and built of pure muscle and bulk. His eyes were harsh and keenly trained on his surroundings. How was she supposed to get around him ?

Grace took a deep breath coming up with a plan as she walked towards him. She tried her best to give off an air of confidence, keeping a straight posture as she walked. She spoke trying to sound as demanding as possible. "Crowley says I can go for a walk."

The demon guard stared down at her giving the young sad excuse for a demon a look of suspicion. "I doubt that."

"He did. Why would I lie about that. Listen he's going to be really irritated if you don't let me go for my walk. He said it was okay." Grace argued trying to keep her voice level.

The guard stared ahead at the staircase as he moved past her heading towards the stairs. She spoke up stopping him mid-step. "He's asleep. He had a late night and he wants to rest. He's going to be angry if you wake him up...especially if you wake him up to question...his choices for what I can and can't do."

The guard frowned a look of concentration working across his face. He let out a sigh looking at Grace as she spoke up again. "If he's upset with you for letting me go for a walk then...I'll take the blame. I promise."

The guard stared at her for a long time before he nodded. He reached up pressing a button on an earpiece he was wearing as he spoke. "The boss's pet wants to go for a walk."

He paused rolling his eyes before he spoke up again. "Not the hellhound you idiot...his lover...the blonde."

The guard nodded his head towards Grace speaking up. "You have two hours."

* * *

Needless to say Crowley was beyond pissed off when he woke up and found that a certain curly-haired blonde pain in his ass was missing.

He paced the floor of his study trying to regain control of his temper. He had already screamed at the guards threatening them and calling them ignorant little gits.

He glanced up at the clock frowning. Her two hours were up. He would have to go look for her. She couldn't have gotten very far on foot.

It really didn't take him that long to find her. She was sitting in a near by community park when he located her. She was sitting on a bench near the lake staring straight ahead at the ducks wandering near the green gross water.

He walked towards her studying her as he moved closer to her. He was surprised to find that any anger that he had been previously feeling when he realized she had left, completely disappeared when he realized something. She had been crying. Her face was puffy and still a little pink.

Crowley felt a wave of emotion that he hadn't felt in such a long time come over him...guilt. It was strange that he felt such guilt seeing that she was upset enough to cry. He was uncomfortable with this emotion. It wasn't like him to actually care about anyone but himself.

He let out a sigh sitting down on the bench beside her. He opened his mouth wanting to scold her for leaving without saying anything to him, but he found himself unable to speak.

Grace was too caught up in her own thoughts and worries to care rather Crowley was angry with her or not. She wanted to go home, not to her apartment in Atlanta, but to her family's farmhouse in Lullasberg Georgia.

She longed for her mom, for her little sister, the old family dog Penny, even for silly things like her childhood bedroom.

Her room probably still looked just the way she had left it when she'd moved across the state. Walls painted a dark lilac, a brass twin bed with a colorful green and pink quilt that her great-grandmother had made draped over it, two sock monkeys on the bed, a poster of Audrey Hepburn on the wall, her tie dyed curtains that her mother hated, since Grace had tie dyed them herself and made a mess doing so.

Grace finally spoke up still staring straight ahead. "This isn't my war to fight Crowley. How can you ask me to do this ? All of this...It's too much."

Crowley let out a sigh not wanting to admit the real reason...he needed her. He had tried to think that he just needed her loyalty, a right hand woman , a queen to rule beside him.

The truth was though, he was so tired of having to do this alone. He wanted companionship, someone he could trust, someone he could count on. She didn't have to learn to love him or learn to even like him. He just didn't want to be alone anymore.

He tried to deny this fact, tried to believe that having connections would drag him down. Having friends or lovers or even acquaintances would always get in the way of your goals. Friends and lovers always had a way of digging their claws into you and dragging you back down, he tried to tell himself.

He couldn't believe it though, not anymore. The apocalypse was coming, and he had to stop it or die trying. If he was going to die trying to stop this then he didn't want to die all alone.

Crowley glanced at her letting out another sigh. "It would have been your war though darling. If the world was still here in ten years then you would've been dragged to hell. You would've become one of them...one of Lucifer's minions. It's a war you have to fight Grace, Be glad you're on my side."

Grace turned to face him not helping but to glare at him as her eyes began to water again. "You took me away from my family though...you killed me. My life is over. How can you expect me to do this ? How can you expect me to be strong enough to handle any of this ?"

"You have to be strong, I think you can do it, just work with me here. We're trying to save the world Grace. Your family...we're trying to save them." Crowley responded.

He paused pointing out in front of him. "All of this darling. It'll be gone if we don't do something. We're trying to save this. And if we succeed we can make things better. Better for the both of us. Recreate all of hell."

She shook her head wanting to hit him, to scream at him. She didn't want this, she wasn't strong enough for this.

He took both her and himself by surprise as he reached out and began to wipe her cheeks, trying to stop the tears that were still falling.

Crowley spoke up still trying to convince her. "Think about it love, if you would have gotten a different crossroads demon that night two years ago, if you would've had the ten-year deal. You would have been tortured, if the world was still here in ten years, you would've received an eternity of pain until you had no humanity left in you. Work with me Grace, let me help you. I can give you an eternity of comfort, of safety, maybe even happiness if you'll allow me."

She spoke up coughing a little bit as she tried to choke back tears. "What about my family though Crowley ? What about them? I can never go home. They won't ever stop wondering what happened to me. I can never see them again can I ?"

He let out a sigh surprising himself as he felt even more guilt build up within him. "I'm afraid not. Seeing them will just put them in danger."

She choked out a loud sob as she began to hit him, punching and thrashing wildly at his chest and his face as she sobbed.

He did the only thing he could think to do. He wrapped his arms around her holding her in a tight embrace as he tried to hush her, tried his hardest to soothe her.

Grace struggled against him for a long while trying to hurt him, wanting him to hurt as bad as she was hurting. But as her sobs grew louder and more erratic her arms began to weaken.

Eventually she settled against him surprising herself and him that she didn't try to pull away from his embrace. To be honest she didn't want to pull away.

She was shocked to admit that his embrace felt...safe...comforting...loving. He reached up stroking her tangled hair as he held her, trying to pull her as close to him as possible. He didn't want to admit it but he liked holding her, knowing that he was providing her comfort.

Neither of them wanted to admit it, but as they sat there in that empty park, holding each other on that park bench that something so strange and unexpected had taken place. Two people...or two demons, however one wanted to describe them, realized that maybe they liked each other far more than they had wanted to admit.

There was something strange and wonderful happening between them. Soon they would know just how much they needed each other.


	6. Getting Closer and the Colt

**Chapter Six : Getting Closer and the Colt**

Crowley took a sip from his glass of whiskey as he peered down at the familiar blonde beside him. She was asleep resting on _their bed. _They had spent most of the day at the park. They hadn't really said much, or at least Crowley hadn't. Grace had talked to him expressing all of her doubts about what he was asking from her, and he had listened.

He had done his best to soothe her, to keep her mind occupied on something other than the apocalypse and the fact that her human life was over.

The guilt that he had felt throughout the day had only intensified. He knew that what he was asking of her was selfish. What he was asking her to do was dangerous, what he had forced her to sacrifice, it was too much for anyone to have to take in.

It was too late to change anything now, what he had done to her was irreversible. She could never go back home because she would just put her family in danger, and he couldn't just let her go, leave her on her own with no means to protect herself. She was stuck with him for an eternity.

He thought that she should hate him, Grace should absolutely despise him.

He downed the rest of his craig placing the crystal glass on the bedside table as he settled down onto the bed.

He was startled when he heard Grace's soft voice beside him. "Crowley."

He turned to face her watching her as she opened her eyes eying him groggily. He expected her to ask him to move away from her, they were lying so close beside each other.

So he was shocked as she leaned over pressing a kiss to his right cheek. She pulled away as she spoke. "Thanks."

She paused for a moment noticing that he looked puzzled. She swallowed the lump in her throat a little unsure of how to explain her statement. "I mean thanks for...for being there, for listening."

Crowley nodded his head a little speechless as how to reply to what she had just said. She settled back down beside him still not moving away from him.

He had expected her to scoot as far away from him as she could manage, sleeping close to the edge of the bed like she had done the night before. She remained by his side though lying right against him. She had even laid her arm out across his waist almost like she was afraid he would move away from her during the night.

Crowley watched her as she closed her eyes falling asleep pretty quickly. He felt his own eyelids grow heavy as a sudden realization passed through his mind, For the first time in a long time he felt _content._

* * *

Crowley glanced over at Grace as they sat back on the sofa in the study. He had spent the day searching the room from top to bottom for tracking devices. He was relieved that he'd found none.

He eyed Grace as she took a big gulp of the vodka she'd been nursing for the past hour. She had been drinking a lot over the past two days. He guessed it didn't matter really, Demons didn't get drunk easily. It was almost impossible for them to get completely wasted considering they weren't exactly human.

She was no longer crying but her eyes and face were still a little pink and puffy. Her hair was a bigger mess than it usually was. She was wearing a baggy ugly brown cardigan that looked as though it was falling apart over her tank top and pajama shorts. She hadn't slept well over the past few days and her eyes had dark circles underneath them.

All she could do was worry. Worry about her family, worry about her future, worry about Crowley's plans to kill Lucifer with the colt.

Her family had to be worried sick about her. Grace could imagine that her roommate had called Grace's mother when she realized that Grace was missing. It looked like Grace had just packed up all her belonging and taken off not leaving a note or even a hint of where she had gone. Grace imagined that the police wouldn't do anything since there was no sign that Grace had been forced to leave against her will.

Her future didn't look too bright. She was destined to be queen of hell. That didn't sound very promising. It sounded terrifying actually. All she could think of when she thought of hell was fire, brimstone, pain, and horrible red creatures with horns. Would Crowley and she be able to keep their meatsuits when they went down to hell ? Or would they be the frightening monsters she pictured in her mind ?

What if these Winchester brothers didn't believe that Crowley and she truly wanted to stop the apocalypse ? They were hunters, or at least that's what Crowley had said, and Crowley had said that hunters obviously hated demons. What if the Winchesters screwed up somehow ? What if the colt didn't work ? What if Crowley and she got caught trying to undermine the apocalypse ?

She could imagine that if they were caught then the punishment would be heinous. If other demons were anything like Eli, then she was sure that the punishment would be horrible.

Eli worried her as well, the way the demon had asked Crowley if he was _attached _to her. The comment he'd made about how bruises and gashes would look gorgeous on her skin. The way Eli had touched her had made her skin crawl.

She finally worked up the nerve to ask Crowley about one of these worries. "What is hell like ?"

Crowley turned to face her raising his eyebrows as he spoke. "Why do you want to know love ?"

Grace took another gulp of her vodka as she turned to face him as well. "I have the right to know...I mean if I'm going to be...queen, then I deserve to at least know what it's going to be like."

"I'll make changes long before you ever go downstairs Gracie." Crowley attempted to reassure her, not really wanting to tell her what hell was like at the moment.

"Yeah, but what is it like right now ? I mean if we get caught...doing what we're planning. Then we might be taken down there, right ?, to be punished ?" She asked not minding that he was calling her Gracie, even though if he'd called her that a few days ago she probably would have made some rude remark and gotten irritated with him.

Crowley let out a sigh as he tried to reason with her one last time. She really didn't want to know. "If they catch us they'll probably just go ahead and kill us."

He paused seeing that she was still staring at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes knowing that she was right. She did have the right to know and he couldn't just leave her in the dark forever.

"It's hot, dry, drier than any desert on earth. You're always thirsty when you're there. There are levels of hell, the bottom level being the pit where most of the torture takes place, there is a level below that, it's the cage...the cage Lucifer use to reside in, it is off-limits to everyone, locked up tight no way to get in no way out, well until the seals were broken and he was released. All the other levels are full of mazes of hallways with doorways that open to different nightmarish situations..., it's so easy to get lost there. All you can hear is screaming...the screaming of those being tortured." He stated pausing for a moment.

He glanced at her seeing that she looked ill. He took a deep breath as he continued. " It smells horrible, like rot and decay, sulfur. There are offices for the kings and queens of the crossroads, of torture, and so on. Of course the offices are tiny cramped little places, barely any room to move about in them. There are living quarters for those that earn them, though they aren't great...they're crappy tiny apartments, dirty, poor yellow lighting, peeling wallpaper, dirty stained floors, just disgusting. That's why everybody is so desperate to get topside."

Grace took another gulp of her vodka nodding unable to find the words to respond to everything he had just shared with her.

She took a deep breath as she sat her now empty glass down on the table in front of her. She frowned remembering the look on Eli's face when the demon had heard Crowley say that she was his. "Eli...he asked if you were attached to me ? If I wasn't contracted to you...then he would try to scoop me up wouldn't he?"

Crowley took her by surprise as he reached out for her letting her lean against him, with her head resting against his chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her. She was surprised to see that she felt so safe leaning against him like this, letting him hold her.

"He won't lay a hand on you. I promise. " Crowley stated not letting go of her.

She nodded her head not really sure if she believed him. Ever since Eli had laid eyes on her two nights ago Grace had maintained a feeling of dread deep within her gut that wouldn't seem to go away.

Before the two of them had much time to think about how much their closeness had complicated things between them, they felt their faces getting dangerously close to one another.

Crowley leaned down brushing his lips against hers so gently and hesitantly, waiting to see if she would shove him away or slap him.

Grace frowned her brain telling her that this was a horrid idea _abort,abort,_ her brain was practically screaming, _get away from him, this is bad, just say no, don't do it. Remember what happened on that crossroads, kissing him got you into this whole mess to begin with you idiot._

Her hormones were telling her to go for it though. She knew from the experiences she'd had with him that his kisses were incredible. _Just let him make you feel good _her body kept telling her.

She pressed her lips against his letting the kiss become deeper. He coaxed her mouth open letting his tongue slide against hers as he tasted something so sweet against her tongue, it suddenly hit him that she had eaten quite a few hard candies before she had poured herself another glass of vodka . Grace tasted a hint of whiskey on his tongue and something else, cinnamon maybe, she realized that she had seen him chewing cinnamon gum earlier.

He pulled away for only a moment as he let his hands run down her sides wrapping around her waist as he moved them over positioning them to where they were laying back against the sofa.

Their lips found each other again as Grace wrapped her legs around him allowing him to move even closer to her. She reached around him raking her nails down his clothed back as the kisses deepened even more. She couldn't help but to let out a moan as she felt him begin to rock against her.

Crowley pulled away from her trying to think through his hormones. He stared down at Grace her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, her lips swollen from his kisses, clear lust in her eyes.

He knew that doing this was a bad idea, doing this would only complicate things farther. He wasn't sure how he felt about her. In the short time she had been around he had felt such unfamiliar emotions. Emotions that he hadn't felt in such a long time. It had been centuries since he'd felt half of the things she was causing him to feel.

She looked up at him wide-eyed not sure what to do or say. They had crossed a line and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back behind the line.

Grace felt conflicted, part of her told her that she should still hate him, he had brought her here, he had ruined her life, he was evil and she should get as far away from him as possible.

But the other part of her told her to think about how wonderful he had been over the past few days, how he had protected her, how his kisses made her feel. He had to have some goodness in him if he had been capable of these actions, if he had bothered to keep her safe, to reassure her that everything would be okay, if he was so willing to take care of her for an eternity.

She let out a nervous sigh as she reached out hesitantly placing a gentle hand on his cheek as she leaned forward. She pressed her lips to his in a kiss that could only be described as sweet._...loving._

Crowley felt himself returning the kiss a little surprised by how passionate the kisses were becoming.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other as the power suddenly went out darkening the room. The only light in the room was coming from the lit fireplace.

Grace gave Crowley a worried look as he sat up. She sat up as well shocked when he spoke up. "It seems the Winchesters have finally arrived."

She watched Crowley go over to his desk unlocking the bottom drawer. He pulled out an old looking revolver shoving it in his suit-jacket.

He took Grace's hand in his holding lacing their fingers together as they left the room. He only released her hand as they began to move down the darkened hallway. They suddenly stopped as they spotted two men. The men had guns.

Grace frowned as she stared ahead at the men who had to be the Winchesters. They looked younger than she had expected. They didn't look to be that much older than her. They were both dressed so casually, jeans, jackets, a plaid shirt, a t-shirt, boots. She wouldn't have even noticed them in any other situation.

She frowned even more suddenly realizing just how easy it could be to run into a hunter without realizing it.

Crowley spoke up sounding almost amused as he began to move towards them "Well, so it seems the Hardy Boys have finally found us."

He stopped mid-step frowning down at the rug in front of him. It was folded over in places as though it had been moved recently. He leaned over turning a corner of the rug over as he spotted it.

Grace stood behind him peeking out around him as she looked down at the rug. She widened her eyes spotting a familiar symbol.

Crowley had shown it to her just earlier today, in one of the books he owned, and had told her to avoid it, never get caught in one he'd said. She frowned trying to remember what he had called it a devils something...a devils-trap...yeah, that was it.

Crowley let out an annoyed sigh as he placed the rug back down. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost me ?"

Two large guards suddenly appeared behind the Winchesters knocking the guns out of the brothers hands as they took ahold of them.

Crowley reached into his suit jacket pulling out the revolver, he looked at the gun holding it up before he looked over to the Winchesters. "So this is it. This is what it's all about huh?

Everyone but Crowley was shocked as he pointed the gun at each of the guards killing them instantly. Grace frowned spotting a strange orange glow that took place in each of the guards bodies as the bullets hit them.

The Winchesters stared at each other stunned at what had just occurred. Why would Crowley kill his own guards ?

Crowley let out a sigh lowering the gun as he spoke. "We need to talk...privately."

He took ahold of Grace's arm gently leading her into his study as the Winchesters followed them.

As soon as everyone entered the study Crowley flicked his wrist locking the door tight behind them.

He went over behind his desk, Grace following him. She stood beside him trying to look calm and confident, even if she was freaking out internally.

"Do you have any idea how deep I could have buried this thing ?" Crowley asked looking at the still stunned brothers.

Grace looked back and forth between Crowley and the Winchesters. What if this didn't work ? This was probably their only chance to stop the devil, they needed this to work.

One of the brothers finally spoke up pointing over to Grace. "Excuse me but who the hell is she ?"

Crowley rolled his eyes nodding over at Grace. "This is Grace. Consider her my partner in crime."

He pointed over to the brothers as he spoke again. "Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester. At best they're functioning morons."

Dean Winchester frowned obviously a little thrown off by Crowley's insult. "Oh yeah, well you're both functioning morons...moron..."

Crowley paid no notice to Dean's attempt at a comeback as he spoke up nodding his head at the colt. "There is no reason that anyone should know that this gun even exists. Except that I told you."

"Wait...you told us ?" Sam asked giving Crowley a look of disbelief.

"Rumors innuendo all sent out through the grapevine." Crowley admitted.

"Why ? I mean why tell us anything ?" Sam asked again taking a cautious step forward towards Crowley and Grace.

Crowley raised the gun pointing at Dean making the man step back slightly. "Because we want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his head."

Crowley lowered the colt as Dean stepped forward giving Crowley and Grace a look of utter disbelief. "Yeah okay...and why would the two of you want the devil dead ?"

Crowley let out a sigh as he finally placed the gun down on the desk in front of him. "It's called survival."

Sam and Dean stared at Crowley still looking as though they didn't believe a word that was coming out of the demon's mouth. Crowley spoke up again trying to explain himself as he reached over on his desk taking a glass and pouring himself craig from the flask he kept in his suit-jacket. "Lucifer isn't a demon remember...He's an angel...an angel famous for his hatred of mankind. To him human beings are all just filthy bags of puss."

Crowley paused for a moment taking a drink from his glass before he spoke again. "So if that's the way he feels about you, well then imagine what he must think of us."

"But he created you." Sam tried to reason. None of this made sense. Two demons saying that they wanted the devil dead.

Crowley nodded his head placing the glass down on his desk and letting out tired sigh. "Yes but to him we're just servants nothing more."

Crowley sneaked a glance at Grace seeing that she still looked anxious. She had crossed her arms over her chest and she had a frown on her face.

He let out another sigh as he spoke again. "So if Lucifer manages to exterminate mankind...then we're next."

They all stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment the Winchesters trying to decide if they could believe two demons and Crowley and Grace hoping that the Winchesters would go along with the plan.

Crowley picked up the colt holding it out to Sam wiggling it a bit as he spoke. "Help us out huh. Let's all just go back to simpler happier times, times when we all could just follow our true natures. I mean I'm in sells dammit. So please take this and go kill the devil."

Sam hesitantly stepped farther forward as he reached out and took the colt from Crowley. Grace let out a sigh of relief thankful that this was working.

Crowley clasped his hands together smiling. "Wonderful."

Sam spoke staring down at the colt. "You wouldn't happen to have any idea where the devil is...would you ?"

"Carthage Missouri. A little birdie tells me he'll be there Thursday." Crowley stated as he reached over picking his glass back up and taking a sip.

"Okay, thanks." Sam stated as he raised the gun pointing it right at Crowley's head. Grace let out a gasp as she fought the urge to step in front of Crowley or at least shove Crowley out-of-the-way.

She closed her eyes tight as Sam pulled the trigger. She frowned not hearing anything. She opened her eyes letting out a breath that she hadn't realized she had held as she discovered that nothing had happened.

Crowley gave Sam a bored look as he spoke. "Oh right huh, you're going to need some more ammunition."

He placed his glass on the desk as he reached down opening a desk drawer and retrieving what he was looking for. He tossed the ammunition at Dean before he picked his glass back up.

Dean spoke up as he tried to recover from the shock of everything that had just taken place. "Excuse me for asking but aren't the two of you kind of signing your own death warrants ? What happens to the two of you if we go up against the devil and lose ?"

"Number one: he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two: After you leave here, Gracie and I go on extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three: How about you don't miss, okay? MORONS!" Crowley stated screaming out Morons.

Crowley took Grace's hand in his snapping his fingers causing the two of them to disappear into thin air, leaving a startled Dean and Sam behind.

Sam and Dean stared at each other a little astonished and irritated as they realized that they were left alone in a house filled with the corpses of four demon guards.

* * *

_reviews anything please ?_


	7. Pleasure and Chaos

_Yes two chapters in one night ! I caught the writing bug and decided to put it to good use._

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Pleasure and Chaos **

Grace frowned as Crowley and she appeared in a heavily wooded area. They were on a hilly landscape overlooking a heavily populated city. The city lights were shimmering in the distance.

Crowley stepped away from Grace saying nothing as he reached up straightening his tie.

She glanced over at him once she got over the slight shock of teleporting. "I really hate it when you do that. Could you at least start giving me a warning before you decide to zap us up and drop us off somewhere."

He smirked amused by her annoyed reaction. He could admit that he liked irritating her, yanking her chain. It sounded so cliché but she looked sexy when she was angry. Her face flushed, her eyes darkened, her breathing hitched, her lips parted. He found it pretty erotic.

He walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek as he spoke. "Sorry Gracie, but we had to disappear before the functioning morons got any bright ideas. Especially now that they have the ammo for the colt."

She nodded her head not really wanting to admit that he had a good point. He got her to link her arm in his as they walked closer to the edge of the hill. "I thought you would enjoy the view."

She twisted her mouth trying not to smile. He was right, the view was beautiful. Part of her wanted to discuss the kiss that they'd shared back at the mansion. The fact that this completely changed everything between them.

She couldn't find the right words to express how she felt though. Her perception of Crowley had changed so much over the past few days. Yes was an asshole and an evil jackass, but he underneath all of that he had treated her with such kindness, _such love. _She felt safe when she was with him. He made her feel like everything just might turn out okay. Like she shouldn't be as scared as she was about the future. Like as long as she was with him everything might just be okay.

Crowley glanced over at the woman beside him thankful to see that she did seem to be enjoying the view. She had finally dropped that feigned unimpressed look from her face and now had a slight smile on her face. It pleased him to see her smile. Especially considering she had been so depressed over the past two days.

He took note of her ratty cardigan once again as he rolled his eyes. He really needed to provide her with a better wardrobe. The future queen of hell should be wearing nicer clothing.

"We won't be able to go back to the mansion." Crowley blurted out causing her to give him a look of confusion.

He spoke up explaining the reason they wouldn't be able to return to their former home. "It's not safe there any longer. Especially if anyone realizes that we gave the Winchesters the colt. I'm about to clear the place out."

She frowned wanting to ask him how he was going to clear the place out if they were all the way up on some hilltop in some city that she didn't recognize.

He snapped his fingers ignoring her puzzled look. He hesitantly leaned over brushing his lips over hers afraid that she would pull away from him. He was relieved as she leaned into the kiss intensifying it.

Everything would be okay.

* * *

Grace had to admit that the new house was beautiful. It was a very large adobe ranch style house out in the middle of the Nevada desert. There were no neighbors for miles.

The inside of the house was decorated just as extravagantly as the mansion had been. Oriental rugs covering the hard wood floors large paintings on the walls, antiques spread through out the house. High ceilings, plenty of fireplaces, large windows that made the sights of the desert perfectly viewable.

Grace had quickly realized that Crowley enjoyed being able to live well. Though they had very little staff here. The staff they had were all human beings, just a maid, a chauffeur, and Crowley's own personal tailor.

The staff lived out in a separate little building not far from the house. A servants quarters... or at least Grace guessed that's was what it was referred to as.

They had only been here for three days.

Crowley and Grace lay up on the mahogany king size bed in the large master bedroom. Grace rested close against Crowley as they sat up on the bed flipping through the book he was holding.

He had his arm wrapped protectively around her as she rested against him, the book sitting in their laps, in between them.

She looked down at the picture of the bright green hilly landscape Crowley was pointing at. He spoke up sighing. "This was where I lived when I was alive. Of course it was quite different back then. Less populated, less built up."

They had been flipping through a large book about Scotland for the past hour. Crowley was surprised that he was so comfortable revealing these details about his past life to Grace. He assumed he felt comfortable doing so because he knew that she would never betray him by revealing all of these secrets about his human life to anyone.

He paused for a moment happy to see that she was so interested in what he was telling her. She listened so intently to every word he said. He spoke up again looking back down at the photo. "Life was difficult back then of course. The English had raids upon our land almost monthly, people died constantly from these raids. My father died when I was just a lad, about seven I think. He was killed in a fire after he died I had no one left to protect me from my mother. My mother beat the daylights out of me for every little imagined infraction I committed against her. She wasn't a drunk...she was just cruel. I had no other siblings you see...I was the only punching bag around. She was frustrated that she was unable to find a new spouse. She was a witch it didn't go over well in our village of course.."

Grace looked up at him noticing that the look on his face. It was a cross between anger and sadness. He had a far away look in his eyes as though he was struggling to remember everything. He looked as though it was painful for him to remember all of this.

She was tempted to tell him that he didn't have to tell her all of this if it upset him so much, but she could admit that she was curious about his past. She was thankful that he was willing to tell her all of this without her having to even ask him.

She cleared her throat a little amazed about what he'd just told her about his mother. Then again if there were demons then there was a possibility for so many other creatures or beings to exist. "A witch ?"

"Yes. She taught me quite a bit. When she was in a good mood."He replied.

He spoke up again letting out a sigh. "I was married when I was fifteen...to a local girl. She was a local farmers youngest child. The marriage was arranged by our mothers, we had never even met before we married. She was a sweet girl, kindhearted, bright. I had to learn a trade, so I became a tailor. I wasn't a great tailor...I was pretty horrible, but it brought a little money home at least. We had a child, a boy...Gavin was his name. My wife didn't live very long after he was born...she became ill when a sickness swept its way through our village. I wasn't a great father...I was afraid of becoming like my mother...and the boy he grew to be so rebellious."

He stopped letting out a deep breath as he glanced down at her to see that she was still listening not judging him. He continued his story not wanting to look at her as he admitted what a bad father he had been. "Gavin and I...as the boy got older, we grew to hate one another. We despised each other so much, he was so out of control and I couldn't handle him...he began to steal from me...he disrespected me so much as a father. He thought that my job was demeaning...he was angry that I wasn't a great man like his friends fathers...a warrior. He was angry that I wasn't as wealthy as some of the other men in our village...that we were so poor. He ran off when he was about thirteen...I never saw him again after that. I became a drunk after he left, spending most of my time with the alcohol and women. I heard long after I had died, that my son had taken a ship to the Americas...the ship sank, all the men aboard perished. "

She took him by surprise as she leaned up pressing a kiss to his cheek. He was thankful that she didn't hate him, didn't think he was a horrible person for hating his own child.

She had no idea what to say to him, he had revealed so much to her, farther more than she had ever expected him to tell her about his human life.

He closed the book no longer wanting to think about his past. He placed it on the bedside table before he turned to face her.

She reached over pressing a gentle hand to his cheek and he couldn't help but to lean into her hand. He couldn't get over how she could touch him so gently and the way she was looking at him now. Such a look of compassion, no judgment.

There was no trace of hatred in her eyes. He was thankful that she wasn't giving him a look of pity. He hated the idea of anyone pitying him.

They hadn't discussed the change in their relationship at all. Crowley wasn't sure what he could say about the change. He felt such a strong fondness for her. It had been so long since anyone truly cared for him.

Grace wasn't sure how she felt about him. Just last week she would have said that she hated him, said that he was horrible.

Now though she felt so close to him, so protected, he made her feel happy. It was strange to feel happy in such a strange and unhappy situation.

The couple remained silent for a moment before Crowley pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started out soft and gentle but became intense quickly. He ran his hand down her side resting his hand at her hip.

He got her to lay back as he moved over her moving his kisses from her lips to her neck and down to her shoulder. He moved the strap of tank top over pressing a kiss to the skin below it. He moved down her body pushing the tank top up as he pressed kisses to her stomach.

He removed her shorts leaving her in her light pink cotton panties. He felt her tense up as he pressed a kiss to her hip. He looked up at her not helping but to question her. "Gracie how far have you...been with a man ?"

She looked down at him widening her eyes as she spoke up a little embarrassed. She spoke up trying to sound irritated and not mortified. "I've had sex thank you very much."

She remained silent for a moment so embarrassed to admit this to him "No one's ever...it's always just been plain intercourse...nothing else. Most of the guys I've been with thought doing... that was gross."

"Well it's not darling. Are you okay with me doing this ?" Crowley asked looking up at the anxious woman.

He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from chuckling when she spoke up her cheeks flushing. "Will it feel good ?"

"Amazing. I want to do this for you, make you feel good. If you don't like it I'll stop." Crowley did his best to reassure her.

She nodded her head letting out a nervous sigh as she spoke. "Okay."

She laid back as he pressed another kiss to her hip, he moved his kisses down her thigh pressing a kiss to each of her thighs taking her by surprise as he reached up running a fingertip down her still clothed center. She shivered feeling him caress her in such an intimate place. She tensed a little as he hooked his fingers underneath her panties peeling the cotton off of her and down her legs before dropping the undergarments beside them.

He looked up at her giving her a reassuring look before he leaned down running his tongue up her center. She threw her head back letting out a soft gasp. She felt her hips rock forward as he continued to lap at her. She moved her hands frantically having no idea where to place them. She wanted to touch him, but she was so afraid if she touched him then he would stop.

She grasped the dark red sheets below them trying to keep her hands busy as he continued to move his tongue against her. She was thankful as he ran a hand up her body reaching over and taking one of her hands in his lacing their fingers together.

Grace felt her eyes roll up as he used his free hand against her moving his face back for a moment as he pressed his fingers against her. He looked up at her pleased to see her reactions. Her head was still thrown back and her lips were parted, soft breaths and little pleased noises slipping out between her lips.

He moved his head back down letting his tongue work with his fingers as she began to fully rock her hips against him getting lost in the pleasure.

After a long while she shot her hips up arching her back as she hit her climax. She let out a loud gasp followed by somewhat squeaky noises as he continued to lap against her, not moving his face until she finished riding out her high.

He moved his face away finally pressing a kiss to her thigh and then to her hip as he moved back up her body. She frowned when he pressed his lips against hers not helping but to think it was so strange tasting herself against his tongue.

She pulled away from the kiss letting out hesitant sound as she began to run her hand down his bare torso. She bit her bottom lip as she reached her destination cupping the large bulge in his boxers. Most guys would expect that she do something in return right ?

Crowley let out a low groan as she cupped him. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again spotting the look on her face. She looked so lost, afraid almost. It suddenly hit him just how inexperienced she really was.

He reached down taking her hand in his and moving it back up. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hand as he spoke. "You don't have to do anything that you aren't comfortable with Gracie."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she responded to him. "I should though...most guys would want something in return right ?"

"You don't have to darling. I'll manage." Crowley told her even though he wanted nothing more than to slam into her at the moment.

She deserved better though, he reasoned through his lust filled brain. He wasn't going to force her to do anything she wasn't ready to do.

Grace let out a relieved sigh as she picked up her panties feeling awkward being this exposed in front of him. She slid them back on as he settled down beside her. He opened his arms to her allowing her to rest up against him.

He closed his eyes trying to ignore his hormones as he felt her relax against him. He knew that things would never be the same between them now. He had pushed things even farther. They both knew now that they could never be away from each other, and to tell the truth neither of them really minded.

* * *

Grace let out an irritated noise as she heard Crowley rustle the container he was holding once again. She shot him an irritated look. He was doing this on purpose.

He had been rustling that container of candy for the past hour making it impossible for her to take a proper nap.

She spoke up finally having enough. "I swear if you don't stop that I'm going to come over there and shove all those candies down your damn throat."

Crowley smirked amused by her reaction and her curses. "And to think I kiss that filthy mouth."

She rolled her eyes not having time to respond to him as they heard a high-pitched noise...the fire alarms were going off.

Crowley widened his eyes realizing that the house was quickly filling up with smoke. He snapped his fingers trying to teleport Grace and he out of danger, but nothing happened. Why couldn't he make them disappear ?

He stood up from his desk chair going to over to Grace taking her hand in his as he tried to lead them out of the smoke-filled house.

Grace let out a scream as someone grabbed her from behind causing her hand to rip away from Crowley's. Crowley moved back trying to find Grace startled by her scream. He shouted out her name hearing nothing in response. He began to cough unable to see through the smoke-filled house. He reached out feeling for her realizing that she was no where around.

He heard a pained scream as he moved farther through the house. He stopped feeling bile rise in his throat as he spotted three demons surrounding his tailor. They were ripping into him pulling his limbs straight off his body, biting his flesh and swallowing the bloody chunks of flesh.

Crowley moved away making his way to the opened front door. He moved away from the house as he began to scream. "Grace ! Grace were are you !"

He felt a chill run down his spine as he spotted something, a note. It was lying on the ground a rock sitting on top of it.

He looked down at the note feeling rage spread throughout his body as he spotted the messy handwriting: _Looks like she's mine now, Come and get her -Eli._


	8. Pain and Salvation

**Chapter Eight : Pain and Salvation**

Crowley glared down at the demon strapped down to the medical exam chair in front of him a binding link carved into her stomach to keep her from smoking out on him. She let out a pained screech as the holy water he'd sprayed on her caused her body to sizzle as steam and smoke rose up off her body.

Crowley had been locked up in this old abandoned hospital for three days now, torturing the three demons he'd snatched up at their hideout. The same three demons who had eaten his tailor alive.

The demons had been dumb enough to choose a hideout not far from Crowley's now burnt down home. They weren't the most powerful demons. All three of the were lower tier demons. They had obviously only escaped the pit so soon because Eli needed them to do his bidding.

Crowley had been at this torturing the demons for the past three days now, not stopping for rest or food. He couldn't rest until he found Grace. He refused to allow himself to relax even for a moment until she was back with him, safe.

He knew that Eli wouldn't take Grace to Lucifer, not yet at least. Lucifer wouldn't allow Eli to have any _fun _with Grace. No Lucifer wouldn't allow Eli to touch her. Lucifer would try to charm Grace. Try to bring her around to his side of things. Eli was too stubborn to allow his only chance at toying with Grace to slip away that easily.

The amount of guilt Crowley felt for allowing Grace to get out of his grasp was immense. He had promised her that he could keep her safe. He had told her that Eli wouldn't lay a hand on her. He had promised her. She had trusted him to take care of her, and now she was being tortured. All he could keep thinking was that he had failed her.

"Tell me where Eli is !" Crowley demanded his voice loud and harsh. The demon looked up at him looking frightened for only a moment before a feigned calm expression worked its way on to her face.

She spoke up her voice strained and crackling as her body still showed signs of being effected by the spray bottle of holy water. "I don't know...Ask one of the others. They know more than me."

Crowley leaned in close to her a confident smile on his face, she was lying and he knew it. The two other demons had already sold her out after he'd tortured them extensively.

She was their supervisor, the one Eli had put in charge of the other two demons. She would know where Eli was. She was Eli's only confidante. His favorite minion.

"That's funny, Daphne, because you see your little comrades have already told me that you are Eli's favorite little minion. Now where is Eli ?"

Daphne glared up at him irritated that he now knew her name and even more irritated that the other two demons had sold her out. The idiots didn't understand loyalty.

She did her best to give him a cruel smile. "Did you know your little whore prays ? Every single night when Eli shoves her down in that box he keeps her in when he's not playing with her, she prays...its hilarious. A demon praying...like God even gives a shit about her. God is gone, he's nowhere around to hear her prayers."

Crowley reached over picking up a knife wetting it down with plain water before he dipped it down in a bag of rock salt. He did his best to ignore the pain in his hand as a little salt brushed up against it.

He moved the knife over to Daphne sliding it across her cheek cutting lightly before he moved the knife down shoving the knife fully into her upper left arm. She let out a pained scream as the salt burned against her wounds.

"Tell me the truth." Crowley ordered as he finally pulled the knife away throwing it down on the table beside him.

She glared up at him her voice defiant as she spoke. "Never. She's ours now."

He shook his head trying not to show signs of irritation. He had one last plan up his sleeve. His hellhound, one of his biggest and meanest he owned. He had allowed the hound to eat the other two demons once he was satisfied that they knew nothing of any use to him.

He whistled causing the hound to make its way into the room, its mass knocking furniture out-of-the-way causing the old tile floor below it to crack, as the beast moved forward.

Daphne let out an anxious noise as she spotted the hound. The hound licked its lips when it spotted her, it's mouth foaming, it's sharp jagged teeth showing, its red eyes cruel and wild.

"Now you talk, or you become Alpo." Crowley said as he reached over patting the hound on the top of its head.

"He took her to Lucifer." Daphne blurted out lying through her teeth as the beast moved forward getting too close for comfort to her.

Though the two demons had never had any sort of actual interaction in hell, Crowley knew better than to believe what Daphne was telling him. Crowley was aware of almost all of the demons within Eli's inner circle. He knew that Daphne hadn't been a demon very long. She was inexperienced in the art of being decent liar.

Crowley knew that it was a fact that Eli had been the one to torture Daphne when she first arrived in hell. Eli had developed a fondness for her deciding to keep Daphne at his side as his _little sheriff _so to speak.

Crowley shook his head frowning. "No he didn't. Lucifer wouldn't allow him to have his fun with Grace. We both now how much Eli enjoys a good torture session. He's practically addicted to torture. So come on, be honest with me. Never lie to a liar."

She glared at him refusing to speak. Crowley rolled his eyes. "Come on now. It's for your own good to talk to me. My hound is still hungry and you look like you have enough meat on you to settle this hound's stomach."

Daphne leaned back down into the exam chair as the hound neared her a bit of its foamy saliva leaking out of its mouth down onto her leg.

She looked at Crowley realizing that the older demon was quite serious, either she talked or she became a chew toy for the hound.

She let out a sputtered anxious noise as she finally spoke. "Fine...there's a factory in New Morris Pennsylvania. The factory use to be used to build furniture like stoves and crap like that...she's there. I swear she's there. The factory is abandoned. It's called the Williams Furniture and Appliance Factory. It's huge there's a bunch of other abandoned factories near it. It's in the old industrial district of town. It's just him, her, and five demon guards that's it."

Crowley nodded his head not calling the hound off as he turned to leave the room. Daphne let out a cry as she yelled at him. "Wait !, let me go ! You said if I told the truth then you would let me go !"

Crowley turned to face her shrugging his shoulders. "I'm a demon, ducky. I'm a liar."

And with that he left the room closing the door behind him blocking out the noises of Daphne's screams as the hound tore into her.

* * *

Grace closed her eyes feeling so weak. Her arms were beginning to lose sensation as the rope dug into her wrists. She was hanging from the ceiling her arms extended above her, a rope wrapped around her wrists. The rope was attached to a long chain that hung from the ceiling above her. Her body was left to dangle like a worm on a hook.

She cringed as Eli reached out caressing her bruised skin. The bastard would beat her and cut her for hours until she felt like she was going to fade away, he'd never let her faint from loss of blood though. No, he healed her instead before starting over once again.

Every night he would shove her in and lock her into a rectangular box. A box that made her think of a casket. She would stay up and pray unable to force herself to sleep. She felt silly praying, like God still cared for her. She was a demon now, the last person God should care for.

Mostly she prayed for Crowley to find her, for Crowley's safety, prayed that the house fire hadn't killed him. She prayed for Eli to drop dead, for his meatsuit to have a heart attack. She prayed for death too, for all of this to end, for her body to give up and let her go.

She could admit that she worried that Crowley may not come for her at all. What if what she was sure he might have been feeling for her wasn't there after all. She feared that he may just let the contract go, find someone else, forget about her.

Grace tried not to focus on these fears so much, she couldn't lose hope. She had to believe that Crowley wouldn't abandon her.

Eli continued to caress her side as he spoke. "I have to say I was jealous of Crowley...having such a pretty little toy. I'm frustrated that the fool wouldn't take advantage of such a gift...You would think he would understand and be able to appreciate just how fun torture can be."

"Do you know how easy it was for me to find a witch ? Especially one that I could force to apply for that maid's position at Crowley's little desert home. It was so easy for her to plant that hex bag and those tracking devices. That hex bag stopped Crowley's abilities just long enough for me to set fire to place and snatch you up." Eli explained a proud smile on his face, as he refused to move his hand away from her.

Eli paused for a moment before he smirked a laugh escaping his mouth "Oh and the amazing things I heard on those tracking devices. Gracie isn't that what he calls you ?...How funny it is to hear him comfort you."

Eli gave her a cruel smile before laughing. "He's in love with you, I can tell it from his voice...it's hilarious. Look what love got him ? A burnt down home and a stolen lover. I've heard such interesting things, oh and the noises of pleasure I've heard him make you make. He's so weak...letting humanly emotions cloud his mind. Humans are weak little bags of filth. Look how they've destroyed the world and each other. Lucifer is right to want to destroy them. "

Eli ran his hand down her body stopping at her inner thigh. He caressed it for a moment before finally pulling his hand away. He spoke sounding amused. "Let's just say I can see why he chose you...such a pretty little thing...so young, so innocent, so trusting."

Eli reached down for a knife before he slid it across her thigh up to her hipbone, causing her to let out a pained scream. "Did you know I tortured Crowley when he first came to hell ? Of course he wasn't Crowley back then...no his name was Fergus McLeod. A useless tailor who sold his soul on the crossroads...so pathetic. I should have been King of The Crossroads, not him...the rat. He betrayed our father...the colt didn't work though. Lucifer is too strong to be killed by a pathetic little human tool."

He paused laughing as he spotted the look of panic in Grace's eyes. "The colt failed to kill Lucifer. Your hunter friends failed you. In my opinion my father should have crushed the Winchesters...the insects had the nerve to come after him...He needs Sam Winchester though. Little Sammy is his vessel after all. And Sam will give in soon, allow my father to dwell within him. Allow the end to come. The world will be rightfully ours for the taking. Maybe if you're nice I'll keep you around hmm...keep you as my pet."

Eli placed the knife back down on the table as he examined his tools. The tools were unimpressive to him to say the least, he much preferred hell's tools of torture instead of these silly little human tools.

He stared down at pair of pliers wondering if he should yank another tooth out of that pretty little mouth of hers. He had done it yesterday. He'd already healed her back up of course so that tooth was back in her mouth. It would be so easy to yank that molar right back out again.

He picked up a scalpel before he ran it across her stomach enjoying the way she squirmed and let out a cry as he pushed the scalpel in. Her eyes were watering making hot tears stream down her face.

"When your boyfriend shows up... I think I may string him up beside you. Let the two of you have a reunion." He blurted out laughing his raspy voice making his laugh crackle.

He spoke up finally stopping his laughs "It'll be just like old times for Crowley and me. I wonder if he still screeches when someone tries to cut off his ear."

Grace closed her eyes unable to look at Eli any longer. The demon had removed his suit jacket leaving him in his crisp white shirt and slacks. The white shirt was splattered with her blood now. And Eli's eyes were no longer that cold pale blue, they were black, the entire area of the eyes were pitch black.

Eli reached up slapping her face as he spoke his voice mean and loud. "Look at me !"

She reluctantly opened her eyes, her face stinging as it began to swell up bruising from his inhumanly hard slap. Eli sighed as he spoke up. "Don't you ever close your eyes girl, not when I'm talking to you."

"Now how about you tell me if your boyfriend has anymore plans to get rid of my father hmm?" Eli asked leaning in close to her as he tilted her head back forcing her to look at him.

Grace responded by spitting in his face, blood and saliva coating his shocked face. She cringed ready for another slap or punch.

Eli reached up wiping his face before he laughed. "I see Crowley chose you for more than your looks. I do recall Crowley doing that to me once when I tortured him down in hell. You know what I did to him ?"

She felt bile rise in her throat as Eli spoke up answering his own question. "I cut his tongue out."

Eli reached over for the scalpel again slowly bringing it up to her mouth. He held it up against her closed the mouth for a moment before finally pulling the scalpel back down. "I think I will be kind though...let you keep your tongue, for now at least. Don't you dare do that to me again girl...or you won't even live long enough to regret it."

* * *

Crowley made his way into the dark factory, two of his best hellhounds beside him. He had been breeding hellhounds for years now, for almost as long as he had been King of the Crossroads.

Lots of demons bred hellhounds as a hobby a way to pass the time, but Crowley knew that his hellhounds were the best. His hounds were the strongest, the fastest, the biggest. Nobody could handle the hounds quite like him.

The two hounds that Crowley had chosen to come along with him were both quite large, they were almost as tall as him with big hulking bodies, full of pure muscle.

His hounds had already slaughtered the guards at the front of the factory. The guards didn't even have the time to alert Eli that Crowley had arrived. So he would hopefully be catching Eli by surprise.

He moved through out the factory the hounds on either side of him. It didn't take long for him to spot some light coming in through a heavy looking set of double doors.

He made his way over to the doors entering the room alone. He allowed the hounds to stay behind far out of view, until he was sure that he absolutely needed them. He didn't want to rush in with the hounds just in case Eli had somehow gotten some hounds of his own.

The last thing Crowley needed was to lose his best hounds in a dogfight. He needed to make sure that he had the hounds in his back-pocket, as a last resort weapon against Eli.

Crowley tried not to focus on the sight of Grace hanging by her wrists from the ceiling. He let out a quiet relieved inner-sigh thankful to see that she was still alive. Though she looked as though she was close to death. She was too pale, there were too many broken bones, too many slashes and too many bruises.

Eli gave Crowley a pleased smile as he dropped the knife he was holding. The demon had tortured Grace for over an hour now. He hadn't bothered to heal her just yet. He had a feeling that Crowley would be here soon enough and he wanted to make sure that Crowley was able to get a full view of his little pet in pain.

"I see you've made it past my guards." Eli blurted out turning to face Crowley, enjoying the pained look on the demon's face as he spotted Grace.

"I didn't have to make my way past them. Your guards are dead...all of them." Crowley responded reluctantly pulling his gaze away from Grace.

He didn't miss the panicked look on Eli's face before the demon tried to recover giving him a calm smile. "So It seems that it's just you and me then...a fight for the girl...I've had such fun with her."

Crowley frowned trying to push the rage he felt back down into his gut. He had to remain level headed.

Eli had clearly gone insane. He couldn't risk a one on one fight with Eli, it was too risky. What if he lost, then there would be no chance of saving Grace. He hadn't rested in days. His demonic mojo wasn't at it's strongest. The hounds were his last hope.

"No...I brought a little backup." Crowley responded trying to ignore the urge to step forward and rip Eli apart himself.

Crowley whistled causing the hounds to enter the room. Crowley pointed at Eli before he spoke. "Sic em boys."

The hounds rushed forward catching Eli by surprise.

The demon had been arrogant enough to believe that Crowley would come here alone without a backup plan. Eli's biggest mistake was being egotistical enough to believe that he was so much stronger than Crowley, that Crowley was too weak and too low on resources to pose as a real threat.

Eli let out a scream as the hounds tore into either side of him causing him to fall to the ground. He struggled against the hounds but was unable to fight off their strength. The hellhounds weighed too much for him to shove them off. The hounds weren't your average hellish canine they had been bred to completely destroy their targets.

Crowley moved forward towards Grace once he realized that Eli no longer posed any real threat. Crowley moved his arm up flicking his wrist causing the rope to unravel and release Grace's wrists.

The beaten weakened young woman fell to the ground. She was far too weak to stand, she had lost so much blood. She hadn't been a demon long enough to build up a strong body that would be able to fight off the trauma of such beatings.

He knelt close to her tucking a hand underneath her head, caressing her cheek as he caused her to look up at him. She frowned peering up at him almost afraid that this wasn't real. That he really wasn't here, that she really wasn't safe.

She could hear screaming, someone was screaming out in clear anguish, but she was too disoriented to tell who it was. She was having such a hard time focusing on what was going on around her.

Crowley spoke up trying to keep her head upright and her gaze focused on him. "Darling, let me heal you please. Please let me take care of you."

Grace tried to speak but her mouth was so dry like she'd been sucking on cotton balls for days, and her throat hurt so badly. She had no voice left due to screaming for hours as Eli tore knifes into her flesh.

She was afraid that Crowley healing her would hurt. It had hurt when Eli had healed her those few times, her bones had shifted within her body snapping her broken body back into place, and her skin had burned and stung as the wounds closed back up.

She knew that she was fading away though, she was having trouble focusing on Crowley, she was feeling so light, so airy, so close to death.

She only managed to nod her head knowing that she would die without Crowley's interference. And she wasn't sure what could be after this, after her afterlife. There could be nothing, and the thought of there being nothing but black emptiness frightened her.

Crowley reached down placing his hand on her stomach as a bright light enveloped her beaten body. As soon as the light faded away she was left covered in filth and dried blood, but she was healed. It had been painful her body repairing itself and though her body may be as good as new, her mind was still in shambles. She was still exhausted from not allowing herself to sleep, and weakened from having no food and only a small glass or two of water over the course of the past three days.

She still felt so tired. Her mind felt so foggy still, she was trying to keep it together, not break down here. Keep strong.

Crowley took his coat off putting it on her covering her nude body. He scooped her up in his arms holding her bridal-style. He turned to look at Eli or what was left of him. Grace closed her eyes not wanting to see anymore of the factory or of the demon whom had caused her such pain.

Crowley did his best to keep ahold of her as he snapped his fingers, causing them to disappear far away from the factory.

He knew that he may have gotten her back, Grace may be safe physically, but it would be a very long time before she was truly really okay.

* * *

Reviews ?


	9. Nothing is Okay

**Chapter Nine : Nothing is Okay**

Grace sat in the bathtub her knees pulled up to her chest as Crowley attempted to work the conditioner through her tangled curly hair. She felt a little ridiculous having Crowley knelt beside the porcelain bathtub, bathing her like she was a child.

After Crowley and Grace had disappeared from the factory, they had reappeared in a hotel room, not far from a highway that ran through the middle of Minnesota. The hotel wasn't that nice, it was below Crowley's standards to be honest, but he knew that he had to change up his usual routines.

Every demon in hell and earth would be looking for them now. Now that the colt had failed to kill Lucifer. He was sure that he...or actually both Grace and he would be in even bigger trouble now, since he'd killed Eli, and the three demons whom had eaten his tailor. Not to mention the fact that everyone knew that he had been the one to give the Winchesters the colt. He knew that his fellow demons wouldn't be pleased about his betrayal. Crowley had a feeling that the demons wouldn't be very pleased about his murdering Eli. The act of killing Eli had just added on to the fact that he'd betrayed his own kind.

Not that Lucifer exactly cared about losing a few more demons, after all demons were just servants to him, but most demons weren't willing to accept that they were nothing but servants. Crowley preferred to keep his distance from other demons. Honestly he found them to be gits the whole lot of them. It annoyed him that other demons couldn't bother to think for themselves.

He knew that they were truly on the run now.

Crowley knew that Grace and he would no longer be able to live in nice large homes, or stay in fancy hotel suites. That's what every demon would expect them to do, keep up with Crowley's usual routines.

Things had to change, It would be crappy motels, abandoned camping cabins, and abandoned homes from here on out.

They would only be able to stay in this hotel room for a few days just long enough to give Grace time to regain her strength.

Grace hadn't said a word since Crowley had come for her. She had been silent only nodding or shaking her head in response to Crowley's questions. It was beginning to worry him to be honest.

What if there was no way for her to truly ever recover from this ?

He cleared his throat as he took one of the Styrofoam cups that was meant for the coffeemaker in the room, and filled it up with water using it to rinse the conditioner from Grace's hair. "It's okay now darling. I'll get you some food after you get cleaned up."

He silently wondered if he should have gotten a little food in her before he had decided to bathe her. She was so weak, she looked as though she could barely hold herself up. She had been so filthy though, covered in dried blood, dirt, and sticky sweat. He had thought that she would be more comfortable once she was clean.

Crowley was surprised when Grace finally spoke her voice barely above a whisper. "I was afraid that you wouldn't come for me."

He nodded his head trying not to be upset with her for assuming such a thing. He knew that he wasn't moral, not even close to being good or righteous. He was self serving, power hungry, he had been selling sin to saints for centuries now.

If it had been anyone else but her, then yes, he would have abandoned them. Left them to take the torture, been thankful that _at least it wasn't him._

When Grace had been taken from him though, it had felt as though someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. He couldn't even begin to understand why losing her had hurt so badly, why he'd had such emotions, sorrow, rage, fear, and vengeance.

All he knew that what he felt for her was becoming so strong. He didn't have a name for things he was feeling for her, it was indescribable. He didn't know what to think about it, or how to express it to her. It wasn't like him to care about anyone but himself. She had only been in his life for a little over a week, but she was changing something within him.

Yes she irritated him, she questioned every move he made, she was too moral for her own good, she challenged him constantly, but she was all he had. He needed her rather he wanted to admit it or not.

He knew he couldn't exactly tell her how he was beginning to feel. It would only spook her, she was fragile enough already.

Once Crowley was satisfied that Grace was finally clean enough, he helped her stand up being sure to wrap one of the hotels fluffy white towels around her. He frowned realizing that she had no clothing.

All of her possessions had been lost in the fire. The clothing she had worn when she had been taken had been ripped from her body, torn to shreds. She had nothing now.

He went to the only suitcase he had, the one containing his suits. He had made sure to set up storage containers all over the country, just in case something went wrong with the colt. Crowley had been sure to store some of his clothing, some money, and anything else he may need. He hadn't thought to store any clothing for her though.

After all he hadn't expected his house and all of Grace's belongings to be sat on fire and burnt down to the ground. He had placed so much hope on the colt working, he'd had such hopes that he wouldn't have to face any backlash for his actions.

He fished out a black dress-shirt, before he went back to her, helping her put it on. The dress-shirt was big enough to cover her. She was grateful for it, it was nice to finally have clothing on, to be covered, to have some dignity finally.

Once he got her settled down into the queen sized bed , he made sure to call for room-service ordering her broth with no salt at all, knowing that she needed something gentle on her stomach, she hadn't eaten in so long. He made sure to order her a bottle of water, and cup of hot tea, He ordered himself a rare steak as rare as he could get it, his favorite meal, no salt of course either. He ordered them to not even put a salt shaker on the room-service cart.

He had been around long enough to manage to go without food for longer periods of time, he knew how to keep up enough energy to keep going despite the lack of sleep. He knew it would be a long time before Grace developed those abilities though. What she needed now was rest, time to regain a little strength.

He was thankful that she managed to sleep for a little while, so soundly. He was reluctant to wake her when the food arrived, but he knew that she needed to eat.

Grace was surprised that she allowed him to help her eat, helping her hold the bowl as she sipped the soup down, she was too weak to even manage to work up the coordination to hold a spoon.

She settled down back in the bed once she had finished the broth, drank the entire cup of tea, and all the water. She allowed Crowley to finish his own food before she took him by surprise speaking up a pleading tone to her voice. "Crowley, hold me...please."

Crowley looked at her in shock, he had almost expected her to pull away from him, to want to be alone,to want to be far away from him. He had feared that she would blame him for what had happened to her.

He unfastened his belt taking off his pants, unbuttoned his dress-shirt, leaving him in his usual choice of black silk boxers.

He hesitantly got into the bed beside her taking her in his arms, trying to hold her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

He reached up snapping making all the lights in the room go out, he was surprised when she spoke up her voice tiny and fearful. "Can you leave on a light...I just don't want to be in the dark."

Crowley nodded his head reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp, allowing a little light in the room.

She took him by surprise again speaking up a quiet tone to her voice, she was barely speaking above a whisper. "He...Eli, kept slicing into me, hitting me..."

"You don't have to tell me darling, not until you're ready. Don't feel like you have to tell me anything right now." Crowley interrupted her.

Grace shook her head knowing that she had to get it out now, or she would never be able to work up the courage to tell him all that had happened to her. "He told me how he tortured you down in hell...how he cut your tongue out for spitting at him...how you would scream."

Crowley pulled her closer to him closing his eyes for a moment trying to block out those memories, not wanting to remember any of it, not wanting to remember what it felt like to still be Fergus McLeod.

He spoke up his voice strained as he tried to block out most of those painful memories. "I only lasted a few years on the rack...before I begged him to let me off it...to let me do anything else ,that's how I wound up working the Crossroads. I worked my way up to King of the Crossroads, and I tried to forget...you don't forget though...not really."

She swallowed the lump that was quickly developing in the back of her throat. She didn't want hear that you could never forget the pain, she wanted nothing more than to forget the pain.

Grace found herself speaking up again recalling all that her body had been put through. "He would heal me at the end of the day, just so he could start all over again the next day. He kept shoving me down in a box at night, a long one...like a coffin. It was dark...so dark...I would just stay up and pray, I know it was stupid of me….praying, especially considering what i am now."

She felt her eyes begin to water hot tears running down her cheeks. Crowley reached over wiping her eyes. She spoke up again not wanting to really be discussing any of this. "He would touch me...my thighs, my breasts...it made my skin crawl every time he did it. I just wanted him to stop."

Crowley felt his body tense as he heard this. He let out a sigh feeling sick and hating that he was even having to ask her this. "He didn't...do anything more..."

She interrupted him her voice growing a little louder. "No...he just touched me. He kept making comments about how jealous he was of you... getting to have such a nice little pet. He said that he had listened in on you trying to comfort me...he had tracking devices planted all over our house...in our bedroom."

He nodded not surprised when more tears began to work their way out of her eyes. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he spoke. "It's all over now. It's going to be okay I promise. Everything is going to be okay."

She continued to sob as he held her, he continued to hush her to tell her that it was all going to be okay. She was unable to stop her crying though. No matter what he said, how he attempted to comfort her, she knew that nothing was okay. Nothing would ever be okay again.

* * *

Crowley sat back in bed rolling his eyes as he responded to the person on the other end of the phone. "No she needs flat shoes...she can't walk in heels...just give her a few in both sizes...yes I'm sure...yes, yes...okay...no I'll pay you when you get here."

He hung up the phone before he placed the telephone back on the nightstand. He had just gotten off the phone with a personal shopper. Calling a personal shopper had been his only option. Grace didn't have any clothing, nothing at all. And they would be leaving this hotel soon. She needed something to wear, one outfit to last her until he could get her more clothing.

Ordering clothing for her had been a difficult task, he didn't know anything about shoe sizes, dress sizes, or bra sizes. He had given up even attempting to guess and had just told the shopper to bring something in every size.

He could have woken Grace, put her on the phone, but he wanted to let her rest. She had struggled to get more than a few hours of sleep at a time. Nightmares plagued her sleep. He had attempted to get her to talk to him about her dreams, but she refused.

She barely spoke, not since the first night they had been here. When she had told him everything that had happened to her. Hearing what had happened to her over the course of those three days was enough to make him sick. He wanted to rip Eli apart all over again, this time without the hellhounds. He wouldn't mind ripping him apart with his bare hands.

He frowned looking down at Grace as she began to stir beside him, she let out a whimper twisting her body as she began to squirm in her sleep. He heard her let out a gasp as she shot up in bed, her eyes wide, her breathing fast, her body in a cold sweat. She blinked a few times as she tried hard to catch her breath.

He leaned over pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "It's all right Gracie. It was just a dream darling. It's all okay now."

Grace nodded her head focusing on every little detail of the room, the pale peach wallpaper, the pale wood floors, the crappy television across from the bed, the ugly paintings on the walls. She was sure the paintings were supposed to be of flowers and maybe a rabbit but she was having a hard time distinguishing what was what among the spatters of paint.

She could admit her biggest fear was waking up to see that none of this had really happened, that she wasn't safe after all. She feared waking up back at that factory, strung up by her wrists still in pain.

She turned to face Crowley leaning towards him letting her lips brush against his. He returned her kiss keeping it gentle and innocent.

He spoke up as she pulled away from him. "I've made arrangements to get you an outfit brought to the hotel. We can leave after your outfit arrives."

She nodded not responding to him vocally. He let out a tired sigh wishing that she would speak up, say something, anything.

It had been two days, and her silence was beginning to really trouble him.

"We're going to go over to Washington state. There's a few state forests there and there's bound to be some cabins in those woods. Abandoned ones, it's autumn, so there won't be any summer campers. We should be able to hide out there for a few weeks at least." He told her.

She nodded her head still keeping quiet. He spoke again. "We'll have to stop somewhere for food, more clothing for you, blankets and pillowcases."

He leaned over pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling away. "I wish you would talk Gracie."

Grace frowned at him not knowing what she could say. She felt stronger, but her mind was still a mess. She couldn't try to sleep without having a nightmare.

Most of her nightmares were more like flashbacks, flashbacks of being in that factory with Eli, being in pain, being sure that she would die there. She had other nightmares, about her family. She dreamed that they had forgotten about her, that they were happy that she was gone.

She always managed to wake up from her nightmares feeling frightened. The nightmares felt so real, and it always took her a moment to realize that she was safe, here in this hotel room. She was always relieved to find that Crowley was right beside her when she woke.

She had realized that she was uncomfortable with the idea of Crowley being out of her sight. She was so afraid to be left alone.

Grace reached out for Crowley wanting to forget her nightmare, she let out a relieved noise when he wrapped his arms around her holding her in a tight embrace. She leaned up pressing her lips to his happy that he returned her kisses.

She frowned reluctantly pulling away from him before she forced herself to speak up. "How long will we have to run ?...Do you know of any other way to stop Lucifer ?"

"I've been listening in on the Winchesters through that tracking device I had planted into their car. The morons are bound to come up with something eventually. We just have to keep moving." He admitted

"What if this is it ? I mean what if there is no way to put a stop to the apocalypse ?" She blurted out having the feeling that she already knew the answer to her question.

If the apocalypse went on, then they would be screwed. If Crowley was right about Lucifer wiping out all demons once he was done with them, then they wouldn't stand a chance.

No one stood a chance, not Crowley or her, or her family, or anyone else. No one was safe unless they put a stop to this

"We'll figure it out Gracie." He responded leaving it at that. To be honest he didn't know what they were going to do. They just had to keep running and keep their ears on that tracking device. He didn't like having to put all his hope on the Winchesters coming up with an idea, but he was out of options.

Grace rolled her eyes not satisfied with his answer. They were so screwed.


	10. Hiding

**Chapter Ten : Hiding **

Grace rolled her eyes as she noticed the sour look on Crowley's face as he walked along beside her through the wide store aisles. She picked up a box of blueberry poptarts tossing them into the full cart that she was pushing.

She walked forward moving towards the end of the breakfast food section before she stopped staring at the boxes of cereal. She frowned as she looked at the selection of cereals trying to decide between fruit loops or captain crunch.

She silently wondered what kind of breakfast cereal Crowley would be willing to eat, Somehow she pictured him being the type to choose something like Bran Flakes instead of a sugary kids cereal. Actually she pictured him as the type to not even bother with a real breakfast. She had the feeling he started his mornings out with a piece of dry toast and a glass of fine aged liquor and maybe a cigarette or two.

She raised an eyebrow looking over at Crowley as he let out a frustrated sounding sigh. He spoke up asking her the exact same thing he had asked her twice already. "Couldn't we have gone to another store ?"

"No. This place has everything we need. If we just went to a plain grocery store then we would've had to make a bunch of other stops to get everything else we need that isn't groceries." She explained. She was beginning to feel like she was talking to a fussy child instead of an over 300 year old demon.

Crowley frowned not satisfied with her answer. They were standing in a Wal-Mart in some crappy little town in Washington State.

He couldn't believe it, a Wal-Mart of all the places on the planet. He was the King of the Crossroads and the future King of Hell, or he would be King of Hell if they managed to find a way to work things out with this whole apocalypse business. A Walmart...this was so below his standards.

They had arrived in Washington State early this morning. It hadn't taken them long to find a decent cabin that was far up in the middle of the woods and wasn't occupied. He hoped that they would be able to stay in the cabin for a few weeks at least.

The cabin had decent furniture and Crowley had gotten the electricity to work, but the cabin was lacking in quite a few things. Food being the main thing, and blankets, sheets, and pillows, light bulbs, shampoo and soap, dishes and silverware. Not to mention that Crowley couldn't get the heater or the air to work, no matter how much he worked with the unit, it wouldn't come on.

So Grace and he had been forced to go into town and take a little shopping trip.

Honestly Crowley had never really had to shop for Groceries, not really. He usually had staff that he could force to go do his grocery shopping and run his errands. So he had to admit that he was thankful that Grace seemed to know what she was doing.

He stared at her noticing how nervous she seemed.

She was afraid and she was trying to hide it. She was trying so hard to be strong, to act as though she was okay. She looked at everyone around them with such a look of caution. If she dared to look at them at all. And if anyone dared to step too close towards her she subconsciously found herself scooting against Crowley.

Crowley wasn't sure how to help her cope. It wasn't as though she could seek some sort of therapy to help her sort through the trauma that Eli had caused.

She was alone in her fears. He was all she had and he knew it. Crowley just hoped that he was capable of fully taking on her pain.

He had been dealing with demons for so long now. Focusing only on the need for more power. On the act of deception and corruption. He feared that he may not be capable of being as consoling and as loving as she needed him to be.

Affection was a personality trait that he had shoved somewhere deep down inside of him and tried to forget about so long ago. There was no room for affection or kindness when it came to being what he was.

Grace finally settled on fruit loops as Crowley and she moved on to the next aisle. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Crowley giving a little old woman whom had been staring at them a curious look on her face, a dark look. She did her best to counteract Crowley's sour expressions by giving the old woman a polite smile.

Grace knew that Crowley and she were an odd pair in this store, compared to the more casual looking locals. Crowley in his obviously expensive suit and polished leather dress shoes, and her in the dark blue simple sleeveless dress and expensive beige suede flats Crowley had paid that personal shopper to get her back at the hotel in Minnesota.

Not to mention the fact that the lights above them would flicker every once in a while as they moved through the store. She couldn't help but to wonder why demons had such a strange effect on electricity.

Crowley frowned looking down at the cart as he spotted the clothing Grace had chosen to replace the wardrobe she had lost in the fire. He was unimpressed with how cheap her choices had been. Three pairs of dark jeans, plain cotton t-shirts, a few nightgowns, some pajama pants, two camis, a pink cotton zip up jacket, a pair of canvas ked sneakers, a couple of bras, and a bag of cotton panties. Crowley wasn't even aware you could buy a _bag _of undergarments.

He silently reminded himself to improve the quality of her wardrobe when he had the time to do so. The future queen of hell couldn't be wandering around in three dollar clearance t-shirts and cheap jeans.

Grace gave Crowley a look of confusion as she stared down at two cans of soup. "So I get the sodium free one right ?"

"Yes. No salt Gracie. Just try to buy things that say they are heart healthy or sodium free. Always read the ingredients. A little bit of sodium wont really hurt too much, but you want to avoid things that are clearly loaded with salt...like potato chips." Crowley explained spotting the disappointed look on her face when he mentioned no potato chips.

Grace had always been a junk food lover. She was more than a little annoyed that she could never have things like potato chips, or popcorn, or pretzels, or french fries loaded with salt, ever again.

Crowley reached over for a bag of chocolates as it hit him what was annoying her. He tossed the bag in the grocery cart as he spoke. "You can still have candy."

She couldn't help but to smile at this realization. At least there were still sweets.

Crowley widened his eyes as he noticed that Grace was walking towards the feminine hygiene section.

She rolled her eyes as she spotted the look on his face. She spoke up completely mortified that she was having to have this conversation with him. "I don't know if I can still get my...monthly visitor. I mean everything else in my body still works so..."

She paused for a moment feeling so awkward about having to explain this to him. Demon or not Crowley was still a male and he was having the same reaction most men had when they were forced to think about a woman's time of the month.

She frowned wanting to end this one-sided conversation quickly as she spoke up again. "I refuse to be stuck hiding out in some cabin or abandoned house without any tampons. So deal with it, okay."

Crowley frowned reluctantly following her down the aisle. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat as he tried to avoid watching her pick up a box of tampons. He was tempted to take his flask out and take a swig of craig.

He couldn't help but to hope that this shopping trip would be over soon.

* * *

Grace sat up in the dimly lit bedroom unable to fall asleep. She pulled the soft black comforter that Crowley and she had purchased today, up around her body as she tried to keep warm.

The small space heater that they had bought wasn't quite heating the room up enough for her.

She glanced over at the floor-lamp beside the bed frowning as the light bulb flickered.

She could admit that she felt so pathetic needing a light on to sleep, being so frightened of the dark.

The dark made her think of what it felt like to be stuck in that box that Eli had forced into every night at that factory.

She couldn't even sit in a dark room during the day without going into a full on panic attack.

Grace laid back on the bed not helping but to scoot closer to Crowley. Her slight movement caused him to wake up. He murmured against the pillow that he had his face pressed against. "What time is it?"

"Late." She responded her voice barely above a whisper.

He moved his face away from the pillow as he stared at the exhausted woman beside him. "Why aren't you asleep ? You cannot keep forcing yourself to stay awake all night Gracie."

She let out a sigh as she spoke up reluctant to tell him the reason. "Nightmares."

He reached out gently caressing the side of her face before he moved his hand down her body resting it against her side. "Do you want to talk about it darling ?"

She swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in the back of her throat as she spoke. "What's there to talk about. It's just the same thing over and over again...being back in that factory..the torture...the fear...It all feels so real. I'm always afraid I'm going to wake up in the morning and find out that I'm not safe, that I'm back at the factory."

She paused shaking her head. "It isn't like I can get help to deal with all of this...I mean I can't just go see a shrink. What would I tell them ? That I was kidnapped and tortured by some sick fuck of a demon...I mean telling someone that... that's the kind of stuff that gets you locked up in a mental hospital...I just don't know what to do anymore."

She paused again as her eyes began to water. "I'm scared...I mean I was scared before...having to take on all of this, but it's worst now. Now I know how bad the pain will be if we get caught. We can't hide forever Crowley. We have to find a way to stop the end...the world can't end."

Crowley frowned as he realized he had no idea what he could say to make any of this better. There was nothing he could say to really truly soothe her and he knew it.

He reached over wiping the tears from her eyes as he spoke up wanting to say anything to make her feel better. "How about...you can write a letter to your family...tell them that you're okay, let them know not to worry about you."

"What am I going to tell them huh ? That I sold my soul to you to save Holly from dying...that I have to be queen of hell...and that's only if the world doesn't end. Oh yeah that will go over well. I'm sure it'll make things just peachy for my family." She spat out sounding harsher than she meant to.

How was she supposed to write her mother a letter and explain everything that had happened to her, without just making things worse. Her mother wouldn't even believe the truth. It would just make everything way worse than it already was.

Crowley let out a sigh knowing that she had the right to be angry with him. He deserved all the rage and bitterness she had to throw his way.

He sighed as an idea suddenly entered his mind. Something that may help ease her pain. Though it was risky. And it was something he would of never dreamed of letting her even try to attempt until now.

He was desperate though for anything that he may be able to give her. Anything to give her comfort.

He spoke up hoping that this suggestion would bring her some joy. "Tell your mum and your sister a story...not a complete lie..just a story to make them feel better. Say that you met me in Atlanta...that we fell in love and decided to elope...tell them that we're moving to Scotland...say I'm in sells, you don't have to go into too much detail, just say that you're okay."

He paused for a moment before speaking again. "We can even take a picture of the two of us together. Let her see that you're fine."

She bit her bottom lip knowing that he had a point and it was a good lie. It would explain her disappearance. Her mother would be upset with her but the lie would answer all her questions.

"Okay." She gave in to him. He was right, and it would make her feel a little better. Knowing that her family would have answers about why she had suddenly disappeared without a word. Even if it wasn't the truth at least it would comfort them.

She spoke up again. "Thanks...I mean for letting me do this. I just don't want them to worry...and I can never see them again...I just want them to stay safe."

Crowley frowned realizing that she was about to start crying even more than she had already been. He leaned over pressing a kiss to her lips hoping that he could distract her from her sorrow and her worries.

He moved his kisses to the side of her neck as she reached over running a hand through his short hair. He moved his kisses down to the area where her neck met her shoulder not helping but to move over on top of her. He ran his hands down her sides resting them against her thighs. He pulled her legs up letting them wrap around him as he pressed against her. He began to nibble along the side of her neck as he started to rock his hips against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as she let out a sharp gasp a little overwhelmed by the friction that their hips were slowly building up. He smirked against her neck happy to hear the pleased little sounds she was making. He couldn't help but to let a low groan out as she began to grind her hips against his with just as much enthusiasm.

He felt her tense up as he moved his hands up her sides pushing her tank top up and almost completely off. He pulled away from her neck giving her a questioning look.

She spoke up beginning to ramble as she tried to ignore the fact that her body was practically aching for him. "I'm not ready...I mean not right now...I just want the first time...I...or, we...are together, I want it to be when I'm not such a mess...I just..."

He nodded his head he spoke up interrupting her as he tried to put a stop her frantic rambling. "Okay. I understand love."

He reluctantly moved off of her settling down in the bed beside her. He opened his arms pulling her against him trying to hold her in a protective embrace and ignore his need for her.

She spoke up her voice small and worried. "You aren't upset with me ?"

"Of course not darling. I already told you that I'm not going to force you into something you aren't ready for and I meant it." He reassured her.

She nodded her head not saying anything in response as her eyes began to grow heavy. She felt herself slip into a deep and hopefully nightmare free sleep.

* * *

Grace settled against Crowley as tilted the disposable camera up. She spoke up scolding him a tiny bit. "Could you please at least smile like you mean it."

"How else am I supposed to smile darling ?" He asked frustrating her even more.

She shook her head handing him the camera. "Like you aren't forcing a smile. Here you hold it your arm is longer than mine. I don't think I'm getting both of us in the shot. I wish I had a digital camera, so I could at least see the pictures after I take them."

He rolled his eyes hearing this. He thought about telling her that he lived for years without the existence of a camera even being a thought, but he was sure telling her that would just annoy her more. And as much as he usually enjoyed annoying her, she was under enough stress as it was.

He pulled her closer to him wrapping an arm around her waist as she rested her head against his chest. He held the camera up with his free hand hoping that they were both in the shot.

He smiled trying to look like he was actually enjoying himself being forced to sit through this photo session, as he took the picture.

She huffed as he lowered the camera. They had spent the past two hours trying to take some pictures that Grace felt were good enough to send to her family.

She had already written the note that was going to be sent to her mother and sister. She had done her best to tell an elaborate story about how _she had_ _met Crowley in Atlanta and fallen madly in love with him. Tried to explain how she had eloped with him. How they were planning to move to Scotland . How Crowley worked in sells. How he owned his own business. How he was going to take care of her. How she had never been so happy. How they had to live in Scotland permanently to care for Crowley's aging aunt. How they couldn't visit because his aunt was so gravely ill that she needed them. How she would try to keep in contact. How her mother and sister shouldn't worry._

She just hoped that she sounded sincere in the letter and most importantly truthful. She had always been such a rotten liar. She couldn't tell the truth though, the truth sounded like a lie, a completely insane lie.

After taking a few more pictures the couple made their way to town, or actually Crowley teleported them to town.

Grace was still so annoyed with his little habit of teleporting them all over creation without giving her some sort of warning before he did it.

He was planning on teaching her how to teleport herself, it was an important skill to learn. He had been slowly trying to teach her how to adjust to her new life, trying to teach her the ins and outs of being a demon.

She was a decent student though she did have a hard time remembering every single detail of what he was trying to teach her. And details were very important. Details were what would keep her alive. Crowley was beginning to wonder if he should start forcing her to take notes.

Grace and Crowley left the photo place holding a plastic bag of their developed pictures. Grace could admit the pictures looked pretty good, she couldn't help but to be tempted to keep one of two of the photos for herself.

The realization that she wouldn't mind having a picture of the two of them together surprised her. Then again most of the emotions that she felt towards Crowley surprised her. She found herself honestly adoring him and needing him, even though most of the time he drove her insane. She knew that Crowley knew how to push her buttons and he enjoyed it.

She just hoped that her mother and sister wouldn't notice the fact that Crowley and she weren't wearing wedding rings in the two photos they had decided to send along with the letter.

Grace frowned as Crowley placed a firm hand on her upper arm and spoke up his voice low and cautious. "Demons up ahead. Two of them"

She looked at the couple that he was nodding towards, a couple of teenagers. One dark-haired tall muscular boy wearing a letter jacket, a t-shirt, jeans, and Nike running shoes, and a blonde thin girl in a knee-length casual dress, and knee-high flat boots. They looked so normal.

At least the demons hadn't spotted them yet, and Crowley knew that they needed to keep it that way.

Crowley snapped his fingers causing he and Grace to appear back in the living room of the cabin. He looked around the room at the home they had made for themselves here knowing that they couldn't stay any longer.

At least they wouldn't have to pack, he could cause all of their belonging to appear in their new hideout as soon as they found one, with just a simple snap of his fingers.

He grabbed the letter meant for Grace's mother and sister knowing that they didn't need the wrong person to get a hold of it considering it had her mother's address on the envelope.

Grace gave him a clearly worried look as he spoke up. "Let's go."


	11. A Hound and Passion

**Chapter Eleven : A Hound and Passion**

Crowley lie reclining on his back on a lumpy old orange tartan couch with Grace sprawled out on top of him her head resting against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing her to the point that she was sure she'd fall fast asleep soon enough. The couch thankfully was a fold out couch, which worked out well for them considering there was no bed in their current hideout.

The were in the desert again, this time in California. They were in an old adobe house, an abandoned one. It was a tiny house practically a shack, one bedroom, one bath, a living room and kitchenette. The windows were broken out but someone probably the landlord had boarded them up at one point, though it had been so long ago that light still found it's way through. The linoleum was cracking and peeling in the kitchen and bathroom, the wood floors creaked suspiciously. But still, it was a decent hideout. At least the electricity and the water worked, even if they could only get freezing cold water.

It didn't really matter how bad the place was. They wouldn't be staying here for too much longer. They probably had only one more night here before they moved on to a new place. They had spent the past few weeks bouncing around from one hideout to another. Never staying anywhere too long.

They hadn't spotted anymore demons since Washington. And they would both prefer to keep it that way.

Grace had found that their hideouts seemed to be getting worst and worst. She didn't want to bother Crowley with this realization, he was quite stressed. Hell they were both stressed.

After all they couldn't hide forever. In a few more weeks it would be a month that they had been on the run. This fact bothered Grace tremendously.

It had been a month and it still seemed that they were no where closer to finding a way to stop the apocalypse than they had been when they'd first put the plan of giving the colt to the Winchesters into action.

Grace rolled her eyes as she heard Dean Winchesters voice over the tracking device. He was mentioning another one of his past one night stands...ugh it was getting old real fast. She heard Sam speak up thankfully putting a stop to his brother's rambling, obviously just as tired of hearing about his brother's conquests as Grace.

She lifted her head looking up at Crowley as she spoke. "How much sex can one guy seriously have ?"

Crowley smirked amused by this question. "You'd be surprised darling. I've gotten around quite a bit. At my age..well lets just say I've done just about everything."

"Okay...thanks for sharing." She stated feeling a little awkward at the mention of _doing just about everything. _She settled back down against Crowley.

Crowley said nothing only chucking at her reaction. He began to run his hand up and down her back happy to feel that she had completely relaxed against him. He hoped he could lull her into falling asleep.

She was still having a difficult time getting a full nights rest and it was beginning to really effect her. The nightmares still terrified her, the thought of having to go to sleep at night and face her horrible dreams gave her feelings of anxiety. She had dark circles under her eyes and her brain felt sluggish especially late in the day.

He was surprised when she spoke up again bringing up his comment about _getting around. _"So back when you were alive you were in all intents and purposes a manwhore ?"

"Yes. I guess you could say that. After my son ran off I started really hitting the bottle, hanging around pubs all night. I wound up with quite a few women. It was all a blur really. Even back then people wound up going to pubs when they were looking to get laid." He stated a little amused by her _manwhore _statement

She lifted her head back up looking at him as he spoke. "You should be thankful that I slept around so much when I was alive. All those skills I've learned over the years are being put to great use with you."

He paused noticing that a familiar pink tinge was beginning to from across her usually pale cheeks. He spoke up again his voice a little husky. "I don't hear very many complaints from you...especially when my tongue is..."

He didn't have time to finish his statement since she reached up shoving her hand over his mouth her cheeks dark red.

"Oh for Christs sake." She grumbled laying her head back down before she finally removed her hand from his mouth.

She felt his chest vibrate below her as he burst out laughing. "Blasphemy...I like it."

She bit the inside of her cheek trying to stop herself from laughing at his statement, but failed miserably. She managed to speak up through her laughter as she looked up at him. "Blasphemy isn't funny."

He smiled happy to hear her laugh. It had been too long since she had genuinely laughed. It felt good to see her experience an emotion other than sadness.

"Love I'd hate to break it to you, but you and I are not the poster children for religious morality." Crowley pointed out before he did his best to lean down and press a kiss to her lips.

He went back to rubbing her back as she pulled away from his kiss and rested her head back against his chest. It wasn't long before her eyes shut, and her breathing became deep.

He was grateful to see that she had fallen asleep without having to deal with the anxiety and restlessness she seemed to feel every night before they went to bed.

He frowned realizing that they hadn't pulled out the couch yet. He realized how uncomfortable he was beginning to feel, his right leg was falling asleep. He silently debated rather he should force her to wake up so they could set up the pull out couch. The pull out couch would be more comfortable. He didn't really want to wake her though, since she seemed to be sleeping well so far.

Crowley let out a sigh a little frustrated that he would be stuck laying like this on the couch for the rest of the night. He tried to focus on the positive side of being stuck on the sofa, at least one of them was comfortable. He closed his eyes deciding that he would risk a sore neck and back in the morning, if it meant a good nights rest for Grace.

* * *

Grace frowned not opening her eyes as she smelled the strangest thing...dog breath. She opened her eyes only to have them met by a pair of crimson glowing eyes. She let out a sharp gasp scrambling up off of Crowley and winding up clear on the other side of the sofa.

Her gasp and sudden frantic movements caused Crowley to wake up. He frowned at the terrified woman sitting crouched up on the sofa across from him. He opened his mouth ready to ask her what she was doing, until he noticed the hound.

"It's alright darling." He stated doing his best to calm Grace down. The poor girl looked as though she was ready to jump over the sofa and make a run for it at any given moment.

Grace gave him a look of total disbelief. What did he mean it was all right, there was a freaking hellhound in their living room.

She hesitantly moved back over beside him, making sure to keep an eye on the hound in case it decided to charge at her.

Crowley rolled his eyes as he noticed that the hound was staring at him expectantly. He turned himself around in the sofa trying to ignore the pain in his lower back. This was the last time he'd ever sleep on a couch. "It's alright Gracie, he's one of mine."

His reassurances did little to comfort her. Grace sat pressed up against him with her knees pulled up close to her chest, her eyes wide.

He spoke up again trying to soothe her. "He's only a pup darling."

She frowned as she stared at the beast, just a pup ? As in a puppy ? The hound was huge, almost as tall as her. She was sure if she stood up then the top of the hound's head would come up right below her chin. It looked like a cross between a wolf and a pitbull, black fur, upright pointed ears, a long bushy tail.

She silently tried to calm herself down, telling herself that the hound didn't seem to be aggravated. In fact it was perfectly calm staring straight at Crowley its head tilted to the side.

Crowley glanced at Grace seeing that she still looked spooked. He held his hand out as he spoke up. "Give me your hand. I'll introduce you to him."

She frowned at him shaking her head no. He let out a sigh as he spoke again. "Come on I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

Grace let out a huff as she reluctantly placed her hand in his. He placed his hand underneath her's as he held it out to the hound. The hound stared at Grace giving her a quizzical look. Crowley spoke up in a firm voice. "This is Grace. Treat her as you would treat me."

Grace couldn't help but to cringe as Crowley moved her hand forward placing it on the hounds head. She held her breath fully expecting the hellhound to rip her hand off and eat it whole in one swallow. She felt her stomach begin to churn as a thought ran through her head _the hound could probably smell fear._

Crap, Grace had never felt completely comfortable around dogs. She was a cat person to be honest, though her family had owned a dog. Penny was Holly's dog though, and the dumb mutt could barely stand Grace. The hellhound could probably tell she was a cat person and it would probably turn on her at any given moment. This couldn't turn out well.

Crowley shook his head as he placed his hand on top of hers attempting to get her to pet the hound. She frowned even more than she had been noticing that the hounds fur felt like a typical dog's fur. It was a little coarse, but still.

She was surprised as the hound began to wag it's tail thumping it against the wood floor below them causing a couple of empty soda cans and the tracking device to vibrate wildly against the coffee table.

Crowley finally moved his hand off of hers grateful to see that she was now petting the hound by herself. He looked over at her happy to see that all the fear that had been in her eyes had faded away.

Grace spoke up not helping but to be curious. "It's just a puppy, so how big will it get ?"

"Taller than me I imagine. He's only thirty-three years old...so he wont begin to fully mature for a few more years at least." Crowley stated amused at the look of confusion she gave him.

"Thirty-three years old ? How old do these things get ?" She asked as she dared to begin rubbing behind the hound's ears.

She smiled a little amused that the hound was practically melting against her hand. It's tail was wagging even more now. It was almost...cute.

Though she knew no matter how cute it may be right now she was pretty sure that she wouldn't want to be on this hounds bad side. Her assumptions about how dangerous this hound could probably managed to be were proven true when the hound yawned revealing two rows of sharp jagged teeth.

Crowley spoke up sighing as he got up from the couch and began to search for one of his bottles of whiskey. "They live at least 300 years or more. That's in human years of course."

Grace watched Crowley pour himself a glass of whiskey once he finally located the bottle. She rolled her eyes not surprised by his early morning drink. He drank like a fish, but strangely he never got even slightly close to getting drunk. She guessed it was just because he'd had years and years to build up an insanely high tolerance for alcohol.

"Does he have a name?" She asked

She raised a thin eyebrow as Crowley answered her question before taking a leisurely sip of his craig. "Growley."

"You named your dog after yourself ?" She exclaimed wondering why she was so shocked. As much as she adored Crowley, he really was the most egotistical individual she had ever met.

She was a little surprised how she had gone from referring to the hellhound as a hound to referring to it as a dog.

Crowley nodded his head smiling slightly. "Well he is my favorite hound. He's been by my side for years now. I expected my hound to show up here eventually. Growley is probably one of the best hounds I've ever owned. He isn't as hard-headed as most hounds."

He took another drink not helping but to smile a little as he realized that Grace was still petting his hound. She looked happier right now than he'd seen her look in days.

Who would've thought that a hellhound could make Grace smile this much.

* * *

Crowley and Grace rested on a lumpy mattress in their new hideout. A little vacant cabin in Montana, up in the mountains near the Canadian border. The rocky mountains actually. The cabin was tiny, small cramped rooms with little room for their few belongings and low ceilings. At least they had electricity and warm water though.

The mattress on the twin sized pine bed they were sharing was terrible, and the couple found it very difficult to get comfortable.

Grace found herself once again resting her head on Crowley's chest, his arm was wrapped protectively around her, a hand resting against the small of her back. He let his free hand run through her hair, though it wasn't an easy task considering her curly hair always seemed to be tangled.

She had tried all types of hair treatments throughout the years, but nothing seemed to ease the curls. By her teens she had just given up the fight to control her wild hair.

Her sister had always been the one with the great hair, Holly's hair didn't have nearly as much curl as her older sister. Grace had always been a little jealous of Holly's long wavy hair.

Holly and Grace were quite different actually. Holly had flourished after the tumors had _miraculously _disappeared from her body. She had joined the track team at school and was so smart, an honor student, bound for Yale as soon as she graduated from high school. She had even been crowned homecoming queen.

Grace however had failed at just about everything she had ever attempted. She had tried to join the swim team but she was too slow and she was a sloppy swimmer. She tried to take french in high school but she could never get her dialect quite down. She had tried to take an art class but everything she tried to draw just turned out sloppy.

Grace hadn't been popular in school, she had been an introvert with very few friends. Her friends hadn't been that great. They had been catty girls who had constantly criticized Grace's wide hips, tell her that her clothing was cheap because she liked thrift shops, and made fun of the mess of hair on her head. Grace had dated a little, though once Holly had become ill Grace's social life had come to a halt.

As soon as Grace had moved to Atlanta she had tried to start over, even though she knew that her two-year contract with Crowley was coming to an end. She had gotten a job at a coffee-house once she had convinced her manager that she could make a cappuccino and run a cash register at the same time. Which she couldn't, but she had managed to somehow keep the job.

In Atlanta she had dated a little here and there, but hadn't found anyone that could hold her interest. She had been a little unwilling to give anyone a chance to be honest, after all her two-year contract had been close to ending, and she didn't want to develop any attachments. It would only cause her pain when she had to go with Crowley.

Of course her life with Crowley had turned out different from she had expected. At the moment it was pretty peaceful and happy. Which was an odd thing considering the whole apocalypse issue, and the fact that they were on the run from every demon on hell and earth.

Crowley was surprised when Grace spoke up. He had assumed that she had fallen asleep a long time ago. "I've been thinking."

She paused for a moment as she rested her chin on his chest and started up at him. She couldn't help but to begin feeling a little shy as she brought this up. "I want to...I want you."

He moved his hand away from her hair as he looked down at her. That had been the last thing he had expected her to say. He wanted her badly but he had wanted to give her time, try to take things slow for her. "Are you sure Gracie ?"

She reached up pressing a hand to his cheek as she nodded her head. "I just don't want to...have the world end without knowing what it feels like to be with you."

Crowley nodded his head pressing a kiss to Grace's soft lips, he allowed the hand that had been running through her hair to trail down her body letting both hands rest against her back. He pulled her against him and held her close almost afraid that he would somehow lose control of himself and become too rough with her.

He did his best to ignore this fear as he focused on her lips against his.

She deepened the kiss moving one of her hands up to caress his cheek. She rested her other hand against his bare chest. She couldn't help but to be a little unsure of what to do with her hands.

She wasn't completely inexperienced, she just hadn't done this in so long. And she had never done this with anyone who meant as much to her as Crowley did. Her past experiences had always been with her short time high school boyfriend, quick, sloppy, a little uncomfortable and unsatisfying for her.

He took her by surprise as he rolled them over careful not tumble out of the little bed. He couldn't help but to wish they had that king sized bed back at the house that had burnt down. At least they would have more room to work with in that bed.

He pulled away from the kiss as he did his best to untangle them from the sheets and pull their black comforter up around their bodies, hoping that he could keep them warm in the cold room.

He reached down and caressed her cheek smiling as she leaned into his touch. He couldn't help but to feel a little overwhelmed by the look in her eyes, such a look of trust and adoration. He tried to return the look hoping that he was able to get express just how much she meant to him.

He pressed his lips back against hers, keeping the kisses passionate and allowing their tongues to battle for dominance.

She pulled away from the kiss as she reached down working up the bravery to pull her white nightgown over her head. She felt her cheeks flush as he stared down at her bare full breasts. She let out a pleased sound as he leaned down taking a breast in his mouth running his tongue over the hardened nipple before beginning to suck and playfully nibble at the delicate skin. He moved a hand up caressing her other breast massaging it gently.

She worked up a little more bravery as she began to rock her hips against his slowly not helping but to enjoy the friction. He pulled away from her breast letting out a low growl as he rocked back against her. The knowledge that her cotton blue panties and his silk black boxers were the only things stopping them from touching skin to skin was quickly growing maddening.

He locked his lips with hers as he ran his hands down her body resting them against her hips. He encouraged her to rock against him a little harder as she took him by surprise wrapping one of her legs around him pressing him even closer to her.

She whimpered at the sudden lack of contact as he pulled away from her, taking his time to admire at her partially nude form. She stared up at him feeling her cheeks flush. She felt more than a little overwhelmed and self-conscious under the intensity of his gaze.

He finally leaned back down pressing his lips against her torso as he began to move downwards. He ran his fingertips down her sides smirking as she began to giggle softly. He quickly made note of the fact that she was apparently ticklish, hoping to use that to his advantage at a later time. He pressed a kiss to her hipbone as he hooked his fingers underneath her panties slipping them off and down her legs.

He pressed a kiss to each of her thighs working his way upwards slowly. She let out a soft slightly squeaky moan as she felt his tongue against her center. He lapped at her leisurely wanting to drag this out as long as possible. He finally pulled away replacing his tongue with his fingers. Her hips rocked against his fingers enthusiastically her head back thrown back against the pillows, low pleased noises slipping out her mouth.

She whimpered when he pulled his hand away before she had a chance to hit her climax. He moved back up her body and pressing a deep kiss to her lips. She worked up the nerve to slide her hand down his body her hand slipping underneath the waistband of his boxers, she wrapped her hand around him gently stroking him slowly. He groaned against her mouth his hips rocking against her hand on their own accord.

She pulled her hand away as he pulled back and reached down removing his boxers. He did his best to work them down his legs without pulling away from her kisses.

He reluctantly pulled his lips away as he felt her tilt her hips up allowing him to press against her entrance. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he entered her slowly wanting to give her plenty of time to adjust. He stayed still for only a moment resisting the urge to move just yet.

She let out a low whine as she began to rock her hips encouraging him to move.

He thrusted into her gently. Their heavy breaths filling the otherwise silent room as they rocked against each other at a slow pace. Grace rested a hand on Crowley's back allowing her other hand to rest against the back of his head her fingers threading through his short hair. He pressed his forehead against hers locking eyes with her as they moved so slowly. She bit her bottom lip closing her eyes as she began to feel overwhelmed by how good this felt.

She dug her nails into his back tilting her hips up allowing him to enter even deeper. He groaned not helping but to focus on how amazing she felt, so tight. The soft little noises that were slipping out her mouth were almost too much for him to handle. He pressed his lips to hers loving how tightly she was holding on to him, she was clinging to him like her life depended on it.

She parted her lips feeling her body begin to tremble she managed to work out a soft moan as she spoke her voice a little strained. "So good."

He let out a low growl as he she ran her nails down his back leaving scratch marks behind. Her hips began to move against his erratically as she tightened around him. She pulled away from his lips only slightly as she let out a shuddering moan.

He buried his head against her neck continuing to rock against her as she climaxed. His thrusts began to become erratic as he felt his own climax nearing. He managed to thrust into her one last time as he came hard, moaning against her neck as their bodies shook. They clung to one another as they both came down from their high.

He collapsed holding her close to him their bodies tired and damp with sweat. She ran her hand up and down his back as he pressed gentle kisses along her neck moving his way up to her lips. Their kisses slow and passionate.

He reluctantly moved off of her pulling out gently, before he settled down beside her. She turned to face him pressing her exhausted body against his letting him hold her.

Grace buried her head against his chest closing her eyes ready to let sleep overtake her. She let out a sleepy sigh as she spoke up not even taking the time to think about what she was about to say "I love you baby."

She opened her eyes as she felt her stomach drop realizing just what had just slipped out her mouth. She felt her heart drop as she heard nothing in response. She looked up at him hoping that maybe he'd fallen asleep and hadn't heard what she'd just said.

She stared up at his shocked face fearing that his silence meant the worse. Of course he didn't love her. She was an idiot for telling him such a thing.

Crowley looked down at Grace frowning as he noticed the panic in her eyes. He had been shocked by her deceleration of love. He was even more shocked by how it had made him feel , happy. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he hadn't felt this happy in such a long time.

He hadn't felt this way about anyone in such a long time. Yes he'd taken on very few lovers over the years, Lilith being one, but he'd never put any emotion into it. It had always been just sex, nothing more.

Feeling such love for someone was such a foreign emotion for him. He was afraid that he'd screw it all up somehow. Somehow he'd make her hate him, make himself unworthy of her love.

He spoke up not helping but to press a kiss to her lips. "I love you too darling. I love you so much."

He smiled pulling her against him even more, holding her protectively. He heard her let out a quiet tired laugh as he spoke his eyes growing heavy. "You know Gracie you're the only person in existence who I'd ever let get away with calling me baby."

Grace felt her eyes growing heavy as she drifted off to sleep feeling completely content for the first time in a long time.

* * *

_Any Reviews ? Or constructive criticism ? Or total hatred of this story ? Anything at all ?_


	12. Irritation and Changes

**Chapter Twelve : Irritation and Changes**

Crowley rolled his eyes as the blonde beside him let out a huff, she was obviously agitated. He had expected this reaction. He hadn't expected her to just outright agree to stay out-of-the-way and let the Winchesters handle this ring business on their own.

He had expected her to put up a fight. She just couldn't take his word for it could she ? No she had to be so damned stubborn.

She didn't understand what it took to survive. You couldn't just act on impulse. You had to think. You had to make a plan and a back up plan and a back up plan if your back up plan failed. Jumping the gun on these types of situations would cost you your life or in their case their afterlife.

Grace crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke. "I can't believe you. How can you be so...selfish...finding those rings could be the answer to everything...How can you suggest that we just sit here and do nothing ?"

"Demon, love...selfish kind of comes with the territory." He responded before taking a long sip from his glass of craig.

He missed having nice heavy expensive crystal glasses, it felt wrong drinking such a fine liquor out of a red plastic Dixie cup.

They were stuck using paper plates, plastic silverware, and plastic cups for now. He hadn't realized just how much he could miss something as simple as ceramic and glass.

Currently they were cooped up in a tiny RV out in the middle of the Midwest countryside, Upper Kansas if you wanted to get technical.

The RV was crowded with their belongings. There was very little room to move, crappy furniture. The table pulled down to form a lumpy tiny bed. And it was cold, the heater was sub par and loud. It rattled suspiciously when they tried to run it.

Grace stood up from the edge of the bed, stomping across the room, which wasn't a far distance to stomp across. She turned to face him crossing her arms over her chest. "It's cowardly...you're being a coward you know that."

He let out a huff of his own. Did she seriously just call him a coward ? He spoke up raising his voice "I am not!"

He took a deep breath trying to regain control of his temper. " Do you have any idea how long I've been around Grace? More than 300 years. Longer than you can even begin to imagine. Do you think I managed to stay alive this long by sticking my neck out and being a hero ?"

"So what ? We're just supposed to sit here and twiddle our thumbs while Dean and Sam Winchester go after Famine ?" She blurted out ignoring the fact that he was still pretty angry about her coward remark.

Crowley shrugged his shoulders as he continued to take deep breaths. Trying to push the rage back down and keep calm."Our meatsuits can't handle that kind of power. Famine is far too powerful for us to handle."

She moved her arms down placing her hands on her hips as she glared down at him. "And what you're suggesting that the Winchesters can handle that type of power ? What if they fail...or die ? This may be our last chance to stop Lucifer and you're suggesting that we just stand by and wait it out."

"It's better them dying than us dying Gracie." Crowley responded taking another drink.

Grace dropped her jaw a little thrown off by how calm and collected he was being about this. He was being so cold...so cruel. Then again, should she really be surprised. He was a demon. Evil and cruel kind of went with the territory.

She guessed she'd just been trying so hard to ignore what he was capable of. He had been so good to her that she'd almost forgotten just what he was.

She had tried to focus on the good. How kind he was to her, how he protected her, how he took care of her after the torture. She had fallen in love with him. She tried to love him despite the horrible things he was capable of doing.

He was self-serving, selfish, cruel at times. He would do absolutely anything to stay alive. He was a demon being cruel was just part of his nature.

But he wasn't all evil she had tried to tell herself. He was only horrible when he absolutely needed to be horrible. There was some good in him, she kept trying to tell herself.

Times like this though made her question her feelings for him though. He was capable of such terrible things. She couldn't help but to think that she had to be out of her mind to love him as much as she did.

Maybe she was no better than him. She was changing. The torture had changed her. She was aware just how dangerous her life had become. She knew that deep down inside she was willing to sacrifice the Winchesters to stay alive. She was willing to do anything to avoid the pain she'd felt during that torture. She refused to just lay down and die.

It was because of this she knew that at the end of the day she was just as selfish as Crowley.

Crowley could admit that the felt his stomach drop as he noticed the look of disgust on her face. She was judging him, and it bothered him. It effected him more than he'd like to admit. Usually If anyone else gave him a disgusted look then he would care less, but he didn't like her looking at him like that...it made him feel guilty.

He loved her. It was the first time in a very very long time that he felt anything but annoyance or hatred for someone. It was the first time he'd cared about someone other than himself. The love he felt for her was so pure that it frightened him a little.

He didn't know what he would do without her. He worried that she would pull away from him soon enough. Once she realized just how cruel he could be. He couldn't help but to think that once she saw more of his true nature, she would grow to hate him.

He spoke up wanting to change the subject. Wanting to say anything to make her stop looking at him like that. "Did I ever tell you about some of the idiotic things people have asked for in exchange for their souls ?"

She dropped her hands from her hips leaving her arms dangling at her sides as she glared at him, remaining silent.

He rolled his eyes as she stared at him, not saying a word, her eyes narrowed. The silent treatment _awesome._

"Once someone asked me for a free lifetime supply of Pepsi, Camel cigarettes, and Lays potato chips...can you believe it ? Soda, cigarettes, and crisps in exchange for their everlasting soul." He exclaimed hoping that he could get her to at least stop giving him that disappointed judgmental look.

She raised an eyebrow not helping but to be a little curious. She kept her mouth closed not willing to give in and talk to him just yet. _The selfish asshole wasn't going to win this argument that easily._

He sighed speaking up again once he realized that she wasn't going to budge. "And this one guy wanted me to make sure that his son got on the football team...a high school football team...Another guy wanted season tickets to a car race...Nascar Is what I think he called it...a bloody car race, darling can you believe it ?"

She bit her bottom lip not helping but to speak up as curiosity won out over the irritation she felt for him at the moment. "What about you ?"

He took a sip from his glass as he shrugged his shoulders. He spoke trying to play dumb. "What do you mean ?"

"What did you sell your soul for ?" She asked.

He let out a sigh making sure to avoid her gaze as he spoke. "I can't tell you that."

"What why not ?" She asked making her way over to the bed and sitting down beside him.

He took another sip from his glass, taking a long swig enjoying the way the liquid burned all the way down his throat. "Let's just say that what I wanted was...an idiotic thing. Right up there with Pepsi and crisps for life."

She rolled her eyes not wanting to let it go. She had to know the curiosity she felt was too much to ignore. "Come on please. You can tell me. I won't tell I promise, boy scouts honor."

"You aren't' a boy scout love." He said wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah quit trying to change the subject. I won't tell a soul I swear. Come on it can't be that bad, can it ?" She said doing her best to give him a pleading look.

She raised an eyebrow as he mumbled something under his breath. She spoke up playfully poking him in the shoulder with a finger. "What I didn't catch that."

He let out an irritated huff after taking a long swig of his craig finishing off the glass. "A bigger...manhood."

She dropped her jaw. He couldn't be serious...a bigger dick.."What ? Really ? You aren't just screwing with me are you?"

"I was trying to reach double digits...I told you I slept around a lot there in the last ten years of my life. And I was a drunk...my decisions weren't the most well thought out ones." He mumbled getting up off the bed and making his way across the room to refill his glass.

Her jaw remained dropped as she stared up at him. He really was serious.

He let out a huff more than a little peeved that he'd had to reveal something this embarrassing to her. He would have preferred that she'd remained in the dark about that part of his life.

It wasn't something that he wanted just anyone to know. He would be a laughing-stock to the demon community if the word got out. He needed everyone to be afraid of him, not amused. How was he supposed to be a decent king of hell if no one was afraid of him.

"This better not get out Gracie." He stated as he poured craig into his glass finishing off the bottle.

She said nothing nodding her head, still feeling a little shocked by this admission. His soul for...that.

He spoke up wanting to change the subject. "We'll drop in on the Winchesters soon. In a week or so. Help them get the last two rings."

She nodded her head happy that they wouldn't be left just sitting here doing nothing while the Winchesters tried to get all the horsemen rings.

She prayed that this whole ring business would work out. If they could get Lucifer back in the cage then this would all be over.

Well technically it would never be _all over _for her. She would still be expected to be queen of hell, but at least she wouldn't have the threat of the end of the world dangling over her head anymore.

They had to stop the apocalypse. This was their last chance to stop this and she refused to just sit back and do nothing.

* * *

Crowley spoke up as Grace and he appeared in the backseat of the Winchesters black impala. "Say I've got an idea."

The impala swerved practically winding up off the road into a nearby field. Sam turned swinging a knife only managing to hit the empty backseat as Crowley and Grace suddenly disappeared.

Grace crossed her arms over her chest as she stood behind Crowley beside the parked impala. He leaned over knocking on the driver-side window as he spoke his voice far too cheerful. "Fancy a fag and a chat ?"

She rolled her eyes not amused by his cheery comment. She couldn't help but to step back a little as the Winchesters got out of the car. They had already tried to kill Crowley so she was sure they probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Sam spoke up moving towards Crowley anger clearly evident in his face. "You want to talk...after what you did to us !"

"What I did to you ?...I gave you the colt." Crowley exclaimed a little irritated that the Winchesters were blaming him for their failure.

Sam frowned shaking his head. "Yeah and you knew that it wouldn't work on the devil. You sat us up you bastard."

Crowley let out a gasp truly offended by that accusation. After all he'd put his neck out doing this. He really did think that the colt would work. "I never !"

Grace nodded her head wanting to back Crowley up. "We didn't know. Really we thought it would work."

Sam glared unfazed by Crowley and Grace's attempts to smooth things over. "We lost people on that trip. Important people. They're dead because of you."

Grace frowned as she heard this. She felt her stomach drop and begin to knot. She let out a deep breath trying to reason that more people would die if they didn't find out a way to stop this.

It was cruel to think that a few deaths trying to stop this were better than the definite possibility of everyone dying if this apocalypse happened, but it was true. She knew that having this type of reasoning was just another sign that she was changing.

The righteous young woman she had once been was fading away. It was being replaced by something she didn't quite understand. Maybe it was from the torture or the time she'd spent literally running for her life, but she knew that she would never be that innocent young woman again.

She had to focus on not losing her afterlife, and if staying _alive _meant that she had to be cruel then so be it.

Crowley spoke up shaking his head. "Hey who you brought along on that trip was your own business. Don't blame us for your poor decisions."

Grace spoke up quickly trying to stop things from boiling over. "We're here to help you figure this out. Just trust us."

"I don't think so." Sam blurted out moving forward swinging the knife at Crowley.

Crowley disappeared just in time to avoid the collision of the knife. He reappeared behind Sam before looking at Dean and speaking up growing annoyed with trying to reason with the younger Winchester brother. "Please call your dog off."

Dean pointed a stern finger at Crowley as he spoke. "Give me one good reason."

"We can get you Pestilence." Crowley blurted out as he took a hold of Grace's upper arm, pulling her behind him. He wasn't going to risk having Sam try to take a stab at her.

Grace was slower at teleporting than him. She was barely just a baby demon at the moment. Her reflexes were too sluggish to avoid being stabbed.

Crowley took a deep breath before he did his best to give Dean Winchester a confident smile. "I know how to get to him. That has your attention doesn't it ?"

Sam frowned at his older brother. "You seriously aren't listening to this."

Dean shook his head not helping but to feel conflicted. Should he follow his gut and trust Crowley and Grace for the moment or should he let Sam kill the two demons? "Just...shut up for a minute Sam."

Crowley let out an irritated noise as he spoke his voice raising slightly. "Oh just shut up both of you. Shut up. Listen we really did think that the colt would work. It was just an honest mistake."

"Your honest mistake cost two people their lives." Sam pointed out raising the knife again.

He only lowered it when Dean spoke up. "Just back off and let him talk Sam."

"So, everyone will die if we don't put a stop to this...Listen it's all just part of the learning process. Nothing has changed. We still want the devil dead...well actually one thing has changed. The devil knows that we want him dead now...which by the way makes the both of us the most buggered creatures in all of creation." Crowley stated.

Dean spoke up interrupting him. "Oh god...we don't care."

Crowley frowned raising his voice beginning to grow a little angry. "They burnt down our house ! "

Dean rolled his eyes not affected by Crowley's tantrum. Crowley spoke up again his voice still loud and full of rage. "They ate my Tailor ! They tortured Grace...almost killed her !"

Grace frowned crossing her arms over her chest wanting to look anywhere but at the Winchesters. She didn't want their pity...if they even had any pity for her. After all she was probably just another demon to them not worthy of any pity.

"One month of Grace and me hiding under a rock like bloody salamanders. Every demon on hell and earth has their eyes out for us. And yet here we are. Talking to the last two people we should be talking to. Sam and Dean Winchester, under a freaking spotlight !" Crowley yelled before pointing up a a street lamp causing the light bulb to explode, sparks flying all over the place, leaving them in total darkness.

Grace jumped a little surprised that Crowley had just caused a light bulb to explode with a point of a finger. She frowned feeling uneasy and a little afraid about the darkness that they were now left standing in. The dark still spooked her. Not to mention Sam Winchester was standing right here in the dark with them and he still more than likely wanted them dead. Great just great...now Sam could stab them in the dark.

Crowley took a deep breath trying to get in control of his temper. He spoke up his voice a little calmer. "So just hear us out...please."

He frowned noticing that Dean and Sam still didn't look convinced. He spoke up again. "Do you want the horsemen rings or not ?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a look of clear disbelief before Dean finally spoke up. "Fine...get in the car."

* * *

_so reviews ? Please.._

_fag = cigarette (which you probably already knew)_

_crisps= potato chips (which I assume you also knew)_


	13. I'm Doing This For Us

**Chapter Thirteen : I'm doing This For Us**

Grace pulled her jacket on tighter against her body trying to block out the cold air as Crowley and she led the Winchesters into a dark abandoned farmhouse. She frowned trying not to sneeze as Crowley opened the front door stirring up a cloud of dust.

The farmhouse was located literally in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing but woodland. It was rundown with no running electricity and it was pretty filthy. There were dead leaves ,spider webs, and thick layers of dust everywhere. And she was pretty sure she had seen a rat or two. Grace was just grateful that Crowley and she weren't actually staying here.

Crowley and She had already made the decision not to take the Winchesters to their actual hideout, which was a tiny Winnebago RV they'd parked off in the woods, not far from this little rundown farmhouse.

It was best not to let the Winchesters or anyone else know where they were actually staying.

Crowley was the first to speak as the front door creaked shut behind them "Here we are. Our life on the run. How the mighty have fallen."

He paused motioning towards a fireplace causing it to ignite. Grace resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Crowley spoke up again really laying it on thick. "No heat or air, single paned glass...rats, filth, the water damage alone..."

Dean spoke interrupting him, annoyance clear in his voice. "Yeah my hearts bleeding for you. Now how do you know about the rings?"

Crowley smiled shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Well we've been keeping a close eye on you lot."

Sam frowned still quite irritated and unsure about this entire situation. "We have hex bags. We're hidden from demons."

Crowley shook his head as he pointed at himself. "Yes all but one...That night when you broke into my house, our first date I had my driver plant a tracking device somewhere in your car. A coin that easily trumps one of your little hex bags, allows Grace and me to hear things too."

He paused as he dropped his hand an amused smile developing on his face. "Oh and the things we've heard. So you want to cram the devil back in the box ? Cunning scheme, We want in."

Dean frowned not quite sure how to feel about this admission. He silently reminded himself to search his _baby _for this tracking device as he spoke up. "You said you could get us pestilence."

Crowley sighed shaking his head as he turned and began to make his way across the room stopping and turning suddenly. He spoke tilting his head to the side. "That's the thing...you see I don't know exactly where pestilence is per say, but I do know where the demon is, who does. He's what you might call the horsemens stable boy...he handles their personal needs...he's who you want. Believe me he'll tell us where sneezey's at. "

"Well how do we get him to spill...rip out his toenails ?" Dean asked still not quite sure if he should agree to this.

"No, nuts at his paygrade don't crack. We bring him here then I sell him." Crowley replied.

Sam spoke up knowing that he defiantly did not trust Crowley and Grace. "Sell him ?"

Crowley let out a sigh as he spoke up confidence evident in his voice. "Yes. Please I've been selling sin to saints for centuries, you think I can't close one little demon."

Dean spoke as he spotted Sam out of the corner of his eyes, looking more than ready to start protesting again. "Okay. So where do we find this demon ?"

* * *

Grace crossed her arms over her chest as she sat in the backseat beside Crowley, Dean Winchester up front driving.

They were headed to Niveus Pharmaceuticals where this demon or his meatsuit actually was apparently working as the head man in charge.

After more than a bit of arguing Sam had been left back at the farmhouse. He hadn't been too thrilled about being left behind, actually he had been furious.

But Crowley wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't trust Sam and besides Sam had a connection that he wasn't even aware of to this demon they were going after. He wasn't going to let Sam's grudges drag their plans down.

Grace could admit she was grateful that Sam had been left behind. Especially considering Sam Winchester had tried to kill Crowley more than once and if looks could kill Crowley and she would be dead right now from all the dark looks Sam had shot at them throughout the evening.

She uncrossed her arms resting her hands in her lap feeling nothing but dread about tonight. It wasn't like they could just go into Niveus Pharmaceuticals and politely ask this demon to come with them.

And besides hadn't Crowley and she spent the last month trying to avoid demons ? Not to mention the only demon she'd been around not counting Crowley, was Eli. And just the thought of Eli made her want to bend over and vomit in the floorboard.

She had a feeling that Dean might kill her if she vomited in his floorboard. He was obviously in love with this car. She never could understand men and their love affair with cars.

Her father had been that way. He'd had a classic car, a bright blue 71 corvette, when she was growing up. He wouldn't even let Grace or Holly go near it. God forbid they get smudges on his precious car and forget being allowed to ride in it. The damn car was the only thing he'd wanted when he'd divorced her mother. He hadn't cared too much about visitation privileges with his children, just the stupid sports car.

Crowley slid his hand across the backseat and she felt him clasp her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. She returned the squeeze trying hard to hide just how afraid she was.

She spotted Dean take a quick glance in the rearview mirror at the two demons in his backseat, a look of confusion and slight disturbance on his face as he spoke. "So what's up with you two anyway ?...how did she hook up with..._you?_"

Grace let out a sigh as she spoke up sarcasm clear in her voice. "We were pen-pals."

She paused rolling her eyes not wanting to have this discussion at the moment. The Winchesters would only judge her if they knew the entire story. How she had sold her soul to Crowley. They would judge her even more if they knew the extent of Crowley's and her relationship and the fact that she loved him. "It's a really long story."

Crowley smirked as an amused chuckled escaped from his mouth. He couldn't help but to be a little proud that some of his snark had rubbed off onto Grace. "What she means to say meathead is it's none of your business."

Dean didn't have any time to respond as the impala pulled in the almost abandoned Niveus Pharmaceuticals parking lot.

It was late but the lights on the inside of the building were still on shining brightly.

The three peered through the car windows looking into the big windows in the lobby of the building. There was a man at the front desk still hard at work.

Dean held up a pair of binoculars looking through them for a moment as he spoke. "Demons."

Crowley let go of Grace's hand as he suddenly appeared in the front seat. "No. Human shields, The demons are all up top. Twelfth floor."

Dean stared up at the building not taking his eyes off of it as he replied. "All right then we'll just have to find a different way in. Through the back."

"You Winchesters make everything so complicated." Crowley responded shaking his head and then disappearing.

Dean rolled his eyes annoyed with Crowley's little disappearing act. He let out a sigh as he spoke. "Oh crap. "

Grace felt her stomach drop not comfortable being left all alone with Dean Winchester.

Dean and Grace both looked back towards the building as they spotted Crowley standing behind the man working at the desk. Crowley held his hand up a knife in his grasp. He waved to Grace and Dean before he moved his hand down slashing the man's throat killing him instantly.

Grace felt bile rise in the back of her throat and a icy chill run down her spine as she saw this. Dean dropped his binoculars as he moved frantically to open the car door cursing all the while.

Grace got out of the backseat following Dean towards the building. For a moment she considered just teleporting inside, but quickly decided that doing that would take too long. She was still so slow and her skills were so underdeveloped.

Dean banged at the front door as he heard Crowley coolly respond to his knocking. "Doors open."

Dean and Grace entered the building automatically spotting two dead bodies. The body of the man at the desk and another man, both the dead men were sporting jackets that stated security.

Grace averted her eyes away from the bodies and the blood as Dean held his hands up giving Crowley a look that clearly stated _what the fuck did you just do._

Crowley cleaned the bloodied knife with his gray silk handkerchief. He responded to Dean's look not stopping his cleaning. "What ?"

Dean motioned towards the bodies as he spoke disbelief clear in his voice. "You killed them."

Crowley rolled his eyes as he placed the knife in his jacket pocket and folded up his handkerchief. He stepped around one of the bodies as he placed a hand behind Dean ushering him away from the carnage "We're on a tight schedule. Come on."

Grace followed the two men not wanting to be anywhere near the bodies or the blood. Dean glanced back frowning at the corpses. Crowley gave him an irritated look as he ushered Dean towards the elevators. "Now you're squeamish, please."

Crowley pushed a button causing the elevator doors to open as Dean stepped inside. Crowley leaned over pressing the twelve button as Grace and he remained outside of the elevator. "Go get him tiger."

Dean stopped the doors from shutting placing a hand on one of the elevator doors as he spoke. "What ? You aren't coming."

Crowley shook his head as he replied. "Oh no. It's not safe. There's demons up there."

"Yeah I get that." Dean stated clearly irritated.

"Look just do what I told you and try to be convincing. It'll work like a charm. Trust me." Crowley stated as he shoved Dean back into the elevator and leaned in and pressing the twelve button once again.

The elevator doors shut on a bewildered Dean as Crowley calmly waved at him through the tiny window of the elevator.

Crowley turned around grimacing when he spotted the look on Grace's face. She frowned looking back at the corpses and all that blood trying hard to control her nausea.

She felt a chill run down her spine uncomfortable with how nonchalantly Crowley had slashed those men's throats. And how calm he was being now, no sign of guilt at all. She felt her stomach drop as she quickly realized that he had probably done far worst to far better people.

Crowley sighed realizing that she was freaking out. This was the last thing he needed, her being afraid of him, like she had been when he'd first come to collect her. Just when he'd got her to move past that and not only trust him but love him as well.

He spoke trying to lessen the blow of what he'd done. "We had no other choice darling."

Grace turned to face him a look of disbelief and shock on her face. "We could have sneaked in the back. Like Dean said."

"It would've been too dangerous. Trust me this was the best way to go about this." Crowley argued as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder thankful that she didn't pull away from him in fear or disgust.

"Easier ?" She spat out clearly still spooked by this whole situation.

He sighed trying hard to smooth things over. He didn't want her angry with him, not now. He didn't want to lose her. He refused to lose her. "Listen a few lost lives are better than everyone dying. Which is what will happen if we don't get those rings. It's about sacrifice love."

He paused seeing that she still looked panicky. He spoke trying to calm her. "You trust me don't you ? You know I love you right? I'm doing this for us. To keep us alive, and safe. This was the only way. We have to get those rings and we couldn't have those two stopping us from getting in here."

He opened his arms to her to her hoping that he had fixed things between them.

She frowned at him a bit hesitant to forgive and forget what he'd done. After all he was capable of doing worse much more terrible, horrible, and disgusting things wasn't he ?

Her brain was screaming at her that this was proof that he was evil and that she should get away while she still could. She couldn't deny what her heart was telling her though to believe him, to trust him, to love him.

She let herself be embraced by him as she spoke up her voice soft and still a little frightened. "I love you too."

He pulled away only slightly pressing a kiss to her forehead down to the tip of her nose and then to her lips. She returned the kiss trying hard to shove the knowledge of what he had done out of her mind.

Crowley pulled away from the kiss before he ushered her back behind him away from the elevator doors.

Crowley put on a pair of expensive looking leather gloves as he walked over to the other side of the room picking up a heavy tire iron. He spoke as he stared down at the tool. "Got this from the trunk of the impala. I'm going to need you to stay back Gracie. Go over there away from the elevator. Stay out of sight."

She did what he told her silently wondering why she needed to stay back but didn't have time to question him as the elevator doors opened and a beaten Dean hesitantly stumbled out.

Dean fell to the floor as a young man in a business suit delivered a swift push to Dean's back. The man delivered another kick as he spoke. "Good meeting Dean. You know I'm excited..."

The man didn't have time to continue what he was saying as Crowley shoved a burlap bag over the mans head and began to beat the man over the head savagely with the tire iron he was holding.

The man fell to the ground obviously knocked out cold. Dean looked at the knocked out man in shock before he looked up at Crowley who gave him a pleased look. Dean spoke up "What the hell was that."

Crowley responded as Dean stood up careful not to lose his balance and fall back down. "That, was perfect."

Grace stepped forward deciding that it was more than likely safe to come forward now. Dean gave Crowley an irritated look. "Perfect ? He didn't want the rings, he wanted me."

Crowley pointed the tire iron forward motioning at Dean. "And imagine the surprise on your face."

"What ?" Dean asked.

"Your ignorance and misinformation. I mean it was completely authentic. You can't fake that. It went like clockwork." Crowley explained.

Dean frowned angry. "Not for me you son of a bitch."

Crowley smiled nodding his head and motioning towards Dean with the tire iron again. "That's what you get working with demons."

* * *

Grace sat in the front passengers seat as Crowley sat in the back with the beaten and barely conscious man...or actually demon, as the impala sped down the darkened highway.

Dean wiped and dabbed at his bloodied head with a handkerchief as he glared in the rearview mirror at Crowley in the backseat.

He spoke as Crowley carved a symbol into the passed out demons chest. "Hey hotstuff watch the upholstery"

"Up yours mate." Crowley responded as he finally finished his carving job.

Crowley stared up into the front seat as he spoke. "This carving will hold our friend here down. No zapping off no smoking out. Locked in the meatsuit. An important piece of our bargaining strategy. "

He leaned forward pointing at the road ahead. "Now up here. We don't want I 50, we want 93 North."

Dean frowned at the backseat. "What are you talking about ?"

"We can't take this guy back to your brother."Crowley explained.

Dean glanced back quickly trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Why the hell not ?"

Crowley let out a sigh not wanting to get into this now. "They have history."

Grace grabbed onto the side of the door her seatbelt locking down as Dean slammed on the breaks causing the tires to screech and everyone to lurch forward a little. Dean spoke angrily. "You want to go anywhere you start talking. What history ?"

Grace stared back at Crowley as he let out a sigh and spoke telling the story of exactly how Sam Winchester and this demon knew one another.

* * *

Sam Winchester stared at Crowley and Grace as he made his way downstairs, not spotting his brother. "Where's Dean ?"

Crowley ignored his question. "For the record I'm against this. Negotiating this is very delicate business."

He held his hand up stopping Sam from making his way out the front door. "I begged Dean not to come back here. We should be miles away from here, away from you. When I pointed this out your brother replied with a colorful response."

Sam tried to move forward again as Crowley spoke. "So go ahead. Go, ruin everything. Ruin our last hope."

Sam moved past him a confused look on his face. Crowley spoke shaking his head. "It's only the end of the world."

Grace felt her stomach drop as Crowley spoke to her annoyed with the situation. "Lets hope the moose doesn't ruin our last chance."

Dean tied the still unconscious demon to a chair a devils trap underneath the chair. He spoke up as he looked up at his brother. "Sam I need you to stay on mission okay."

"What are you talking about ?" Sam asked completely confused with his brother's behavior.

Dean sighed. "Just stay focused. I'm doing this because I trust you."

"Trust me to what ?" Sam asked not helping but to wonder if Dean had lost his mind. What was he talking about ?, trust, stay focused.

The demon spoke finally his head still covered with the burlap sack. "Sam ? Sam Winchester ? Is that you ?"

Dean shook his head as he moved away from Sam and removed the burlap sack from the demon's head.

Sam gasped as he spotted just who was underneath the sack. "Brady ?"

The demon chuckled as he responded. "Brady hasn't been Brady in years. Not since oh...middle of our sophomore year at Stanford."

Sam spoke up not believing what he was hearing. "What ?"

"That's right. Had a devil on your shoulder even back then." Brady responded.

Grace frowned as she heard a scuffle and yelling in the room where the Winchesters and the demon were located. Crowley took a quick swig from his flask as he spoke. "See the moose is screwing things up already."

Crowley shoved his flask back into his jacket pocket as he walked into the next room Grace following him. She heard Dean speak in a firm voice to his brother as they entered the room. "No there's only one way to win and it's not by killing that thing."

Crowley smiled as he spoke sarcasm clear in his voice. "Well sounds like you got him nice and fluffed. Thanks so much."

He paused speaking again. "My turn now. Grace stay out here and keep the boys company will you love ?"

Grace frowned not comfortable with being left alone with the Winchesters. Then again she really didn't want to go into that room with Crowley and that demon.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she sat down in a near by chair trying hard to ignore the feeling of dread deep down in her gut.

She just hoped that Crowley could reason with this demon. This was their last hope.

* * *

_sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been busy with real life things with friends and party planning._

_So anyway here it is review please_


	14. Is that A Hellhound

**Chapter Fourteen : Is that A Hellhound**

Grace pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat back on a lumpy faded sofa. She glanced at the closed doors in front of her wondering what exactly was going on behind them. She couldn't help but to feel dread bubble up deep in her gut as she thought of all the possible scenarios.

Surely Crowley was capable of getting through to this Brady character. She had to stay hopeful that Crowley could pull this off. They had to find pestilence there was no way around it. This was their last chance to stop the end of well everything, to make things right.

She glanced at Dean as he took a gulp from his bottle of beer. Sam had long ago stormed off upstairs. And Grace was grateful for that. One less hunter for her to have to _babysit._

She almost wished that she'd ignored Crowley's orders and insisted on going in there with him. She knew that doing that wasn't an option though. She wouldn't be any help to Crowley in there.

She frowned a little surprised as Dean spoke up holding out an unopened beer to her. "Want a drink ?"

She quickly remembered one of the first lessons Crowley had taught her, never ever except a drink from anyone, especially a hunter. Holy water could easily be slipped into any beverage, or any food item for that matter. She ignored her dry throat and shook her head not verbally responding to him.

Dean mumbled something that sounded like _suit yourself _as he plopped down on a recliner across from her. He kept silent for a moment before asking her the same question he'd asked in the impala earlier that evening. "So how'd you end up with someone like Crowley ?"

She let her knees fall as she crossed her legs and kept her hands in her lap, sitting in her seat normally. She didn't want to tell Dean the truth. He would only judge her if he knew what just what she had done. And if he didn't judge her for that then he would surely judge her once he knew about her feelings for Crowley.

She was no idiot. She knew no one would believe that Crowley could have the ability to love anyone but himself. And she knew what people would think of her if they knew just how much she loved Crowley, how much she trusted him.

"I just did and lets leave it at that." She answered not wanting to give him a real answer.

She let out a tiny relived sigh as Dean rolled his eyes slightly obviously not getting the answer he wanted. She was just thankful that he'd dropped the subject.

He didn't have any chances to ask her any more questions. Since the doors opened and Crowley stepped into the room being sure to shut the doors behind him.

Grace frowned as she studied the look on Crowley's face. She couldn't quite tell how he was feeling. His face was calm almost emotionless.

Dean spoke up as he spotted Crowley. "So did he buy the girl scout cookies ?"

Crowley shook his head his face still emotionless. "Not yet."

Crowley glanced at Grace taking note of her worried expression, before he shifted his eyes a bit studying the room. "Where's your moose ?"

Dean took another drink after he spoke up. "Cooling off."

Crowley nodded his head letting out a sigh before he spoke. "All right then. Get bent."

"You going somewhere ?" Dean asked a little irritated that he hadn't gotten Pestilence's location quite yet.

Crowley nodded towards the closed doors. "Well he won't budge. So now I go stick my neck out."

Grace stood up her stomach in knots as she spoke. "What are you going to do ?"

Crowley glanced at her seeing the clearly distressed look on her face. "I get to do the exact desperate swash-buckle I was hoping to avoid. I have to go kick open a hive of demons."

"What !? No, you can't." Grace exclaimed as she went over to him. She placed a firm hand on his upper arm as though as long as she had a grip on him she could force him to stay put.

She began to plead with him. "Please don't. It's insane...it's suicide. I mean we've been trying to avoid demons for the past month...and this is...it's insane. Please just stay here. Don't do this."

Crowley reached out for her pulling her against him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she buried her head against him. "It's the only way. I need leverage over the little rat."

She wrapped her arms around him not wanting him to let go of her. She spoke again her voice cracking as she struggled not to have a full blown panic attack. "Please...just stay."

Crowley ignored Dean as the hunter watched this scene take place in front of him. Crowley began to rub her back trying to calm her.

He didn't like seeing her so upset especially after all she'd been through over the past month and a half. She was so panicky, so terrified at times. She was so afraid of having him out of her sight. It was as though she'd developed some kind of separation anxiety.

"I have to go love. I'll be back before you know it."

She moved back only slightly looking up at him as she spoke. "You promise ?"

"I swear darling. Trust me okay. I'll be right back." Crowley did his best to reassure her as he lowered his voice unhappy that Dean was listening in on such an intimate moment between Grace and he.

She reluctantly allowed him to release her from his embrace as she spoke trying to sound as demanding as she could manage despite her fear. "You come back to me."

* * *

Grace sat at the top of the stairs as she watched the front door. She silently hoped and prayed that Crowley would walk through that front door completely unharmed at any minute now. Though she did feel silly praying considering what she was now.

Crowley had left an hour ago, she had kept an eye on her crappy plastic watch. Crowley hated her watch. She had bought it when they'd made that first shopping trip a month ago. It had been a five buck clearance purchase, red and white with little ladybugs on the wrist band.

It usually drove her a little crazy not knowing what time it was, but right now she wished that she wasn't aware of what time it was. Every minute that passed made her stomach knot up tighter and tighter until she felt like her stomach could just fold in on itself.

What if Crowley didn't make it back ? She literally wouldn't be able to survive without him. She didn't know enough about being a demon to make it all on her own. She wouldn't be able to stay in hiding all by herself. She couldn't manage without him.

She shook her head trying to knock these worries right out of her mind. Of course he would make it back. He had promised. That was one pure thing that she could point out about him, he always kept his promises.

She stood up as she heard a loud ruckus downstairs. She stomped down the stairs making her way into the living room as she saw Sam open a door letting an angry Dean out of the bathroom.

Dean ignored Grace's presence as he questioned Sam harshly. "What happened ?"

Dean and Sam moved past Grace as Sam answered his brother. "Nothing. Dean I'm fine."

She followed the boys as they made their way into the room where Brady was still tied down. Dean spoke questioning what his brother had done while he was locked in the bathroom. "Yeah and what about Brady ?"

Sam spoke up as the three entered the room spotting that Brady was still alive and still tied down to the chair. "Like you said we need him."

The Winchesters had no chance to bicker any farther as Crowley appeared behind Grace and spoke. "God the day I've had."

Grace turned and wrapped her arms around Crowley not helping but to embrace him in a tight hug. Crowley smiled genuinely happy to be locked in a loving embrace with her even if the Winchesters were witnessing this exchange.

Crowley pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head as he pulled away from her. He walked over toward Brady as he spoke his voice cheerful and somewhat smug. "Good news you're going to live forever."

He chuckled as Brady glared at him and asked. "What did you do ?"

"Went over to a demons nest had a massacre. Must be losing my touch though. I let one of the little toads live...oops." Crowley stated as he circled Brady being sure to stay far away from the devils trap that Brady was trapped inside.

He paused for a moment as he finally stopped standing in front of Brady remaining outside of the devils trap. "Also I may have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are wait for it...lovers in league against Satan...hello darling."

Brady closed his eyes obviously beginning to break. Brady spoke trying hard to ignore the fact that Crowley had ruined his chances of survival. "They wouldn't believe that. What about your girlfriend huh ? You and her betrayed our father...not me."

Crowley smirked as he spoke up. "Well you see I gave them the impression that the two of us and her...well they think it's a three-way thing. Which I have to point out would never actually happen...I'm far too attached to Gracie to ever share her...especially with the likes of you."

Crowley paused for a moment enjoying the defeated look on Brady's face. He let out a satisfied sigh as he spoke. "So now that deaths off the table you get to be on the bosses eternal torture list with little old me. Something else you and I have in common not counting our torrid passion of course, is our need for self-preservation. So where's pestilence ?"

Brady opened his mouth ready to respond as they heard a sound of a wolf like howling in the distance followed by a series of barks.

Dean frowned trying to stay calm as he spoke. "Is that a hellhound ?"

Crowley nodded his head as he began to feel around his suit searching for something almost hoping that he wouldn't find what he was looking for. "I would say yes."

"Why is that a hellhound ?" Dean asked.

Crowley let out a frustrated sigh as he found what he was looking for. A tracking device. "Remember when I was telling you about my handy little tracking device ? Demons planted one on me."

Sam spoke irritation clear in his voice. "So you're saying a hellhound followed you here ?"

"Well technically it followed this." Crowley stated waving the coin like device around.

Grace stepped closer to Crowley her stomach dropping at the mention of hellhounds. The only hound she'd ever seen was Growley and as much as the hound had bonded with her, the thought of hellhounds still horrified her.

"Let me out of here and I'll tell you anything you want." Brady pleaded.

Sam frowned as he ignored Brady's pleading. "Shut up."

Dean spoke panic beginning to creep up in the back of his throat. "Okay we need to get out of here now."

Crowley shook his head knowing that they would have no time to make a run for it. "Sorry boys no one knows more about the hounds than I."

And with that Crowley tossed the tracking device, the coin landing in Dean's hand, as Grace and Crowley disappeared.

Grace blinked a little dizzy from teleporting her stomach still knotted as Crowley and she suddenly appeared in their actual hideout. A little RV Winnebago from the early eighties that they'd parked out in the middle of the woods.

She frowned speaking up as Crowley made his way across the room. "We can't just leave them there with that hellhound. We need the Winchesters to find those horsemen rings."

"I know love. I'm here to collect something that will help us get out of this mess." Crowley stated as he snapped his fingers repairing his slightly torn suit.

She tilted her head to the side a little confused about what could possibly help them escape from hellhounds.

It didn't take her long to figure out what Crowley meant as he whistled causing a large hellhound to appear in the RV between Crowley and Grace.

The hound was almost as tall as Grace with four glowing red eyes two side by side on each side of the hounds head, it's fur was a shaggy pale gray, it was foaming at the mouth it's teeth razor sharp, it's tail was docked, it was muscular she could see that even underneath the shaggy fur, and it's ears were sharply pointed.

Before she had time to say a word Crowley snapped causing the two of them and the hound to appear back in the farmhouse.

Crowley shouted making his return known."Hey!"

The other hound made it's way towards Grace, Crowley, and Crowley's hound.

Dean frowned a little thrown off by Crowley's apparent ability to control the hound. "You're back."

"I'm invested...currently." Crowley responded. As he stared at the hound.

This hound was smaller than the hound Crowley had brought with him. It's fur was black and short, it's eyes were a bright shade of red _every hound had red eyes but no hound's eyes usually shared exactly the same shade of red_, it had the same pointed ears, the same sharp teeth, and a curled shaggy tail. It was far less muscular than Crowley's hound. It was younger than Crowley's hound, and less experienced.

Crowley frowned as his own hound began to move forward perfectly ready to pounce at its opponent. He spoke up his voice firm. "Stay !"

"You can control it ?" Dean asked surprise and curiosity clear in his voice despite his current irritation at having to put up with the hound that had followed Crowley here.

"No not that one. I brought my own mine's bigger." Crowley pointed out as he reached out petting his own hound on it's back.

Crowley shouted out knowing that his hound wouldn't hold back much longer. "Sic em boy !"

And with that the hounds charged at one another scratching up the wood floors and breaking furniture and glass as they fought.

Everyone fled the house and made their way to the impala including the now untied Brady.

Grace rolled her eyes as they reached the impala and Crowley spoke chuckling and sounding far too cheerful considering what had just taken place. "I'll wager you a thousand my pup wins."

* * *

Grace was glad when they finally made their way downtown behind a cluster of old closed buildings far out of sight, only the faint light from a near by street light shining down on them.

She had been stuck sitting in between Crowley and the door, she had forced Crowley to sit beside Brady in the backseat since there was no way she wanted anywhere near the other demon.

Crowley took a slip of paper from Brady as the demon spoke a snotty irritated tone to his voice "Yeah, I'm sure Pestilence well be there."

Crowley glanced down at the slip of paper before he handed it over to Dean. Dean stared down at the scrap of paper as he spoke. "What do you think ?"

"It's good He has no reason to lie. Like I said before he's in my boat now." Crowley stated as he made his way over to Grace.

Crowley wrapped an arm around Grace's waist as Brady spoke. "You screwed me over for eternity."

Crowley shook his head as he turned to leave. "It won't last that long trust me."

Brady frowned as he watched them leave. "Where are you going."

"I'm going to do you a favor." Crowley answered before he stopped to look at Sam.

He stared up at him as he spoke. "I expect we'll be in touch."

Grace let out a tired sigh happy to be done with this. She didn't want to know what Sam was going to do with Brady though she had a feeling that she already knew.

Right now though she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to go back to the RV and forget about all of this.

* * *

Crowley smirked down at Grace as she began to hyperventilate. "No stop please. It's not funny anymore."

Crowley continued to run his fingertips along Grace's stomach as she squirmed and laughed below him struggling to catch her breath. "Crowley please it's not funny."

He smirked not ready to give up just yet. It was good to hear Grace genuinely laugh. She didn't have a care in the world right now. He liked knowing that he could make her laugh.

It was so foreign to him, being able to cause someone such joy. He could admit that most of the emotions he'd experienced with Grace were foreign to him.

Hell had tried to beat any positive emotion out of him. He'd suppressed these types of emotions so long. It was almost overwhelming the things he felt for Grace.

She placed her hands on top of his as he finally stopped tickling her bare stomach. He knew that he had the strength to push her hands away and continue what he'd been doing but he didn't want to.

She had really had enough of it. Her face was pink , her eyes were watering, and she was still struggling to catch her breath. She stared up at him completely exhausted as she pulled her t-shirt back down covering most of her nude body.

They had made love off and on all morning and she'd barely had the time to put just her shirt on before he had found a sensitive spot on her stomach and began tickling.

He had just wanted to relax her especially after last night. He had also wanted to keep her calm and relaxed before he told her the next part of his plan. He thought that he might as well butter her up a bit before he dropped his plan on her.

He knew she wasn't going to be thrilled once she found out that he planned to get Bobby Singer to sell his soul to him in exchange for the location of death the final horseman.

Crowley knew that Grace and he needed the insurance. If they had Bobby's soul in their back pockets then the Winchesters couldn't turn on them.

Crowley reached down pulling the black comforter over them as they settled down on the tiny bed they were sharing.

She turned to face him as she reached out and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. She spoke as she began to feel sleepy. "I love you."

He leaned into her hand as he pressed his lips to hers responding to her as he moved away from the kiss. "I love you too darling."

She moved her hand away from his cheek as she curled up to him placing an arm over his waist. He watched her close her eyes obviously exhausted.

He wondered if now was the best time to bring up his plans for Singer's soul. She seemed so relaxed and he wasn't really in the mood to argue with her at the moment.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he decided to wait until tomorrow. First thing tomorrow he would tell her everything. Tomorrow they would pay a visit to Bobby Singer.


	15. I'll Give it Back

**Chapter Fifteen : I'll Give it Back**

Grace sat up cross legged on Crowley's and her tiny bed. She watched Crowley stare into the cracked mirror in front of him as he adjusted his tie.

Actually their bed wasn't really a bed at all. It was just a lumpy mattress that they'd managed to position on top of two large wooden palettes. They only had their comforter and two paper-thin pillows. No sheets, Grace just hoped that the mattress was as clean as Crowley tried to insist it was.

They were stuck in an old large house that's front door was littered with foreclosure, condemnation, and no trespassing notices.

Thankfully there were no neighbors so at least no one would notice Crowley and she slipping in and out of the house.

The big house looked as though it had been quite magnificent at one point but time hadn't been kind to the home. The house's rooms weren't all usable The wooden floors creaked suspiciously and the wallpaper had seen better days. There was graffiti on the walls and over the occasional window. They didn't dare to go upstairs out of fear of the decaying wood floors collapsing below them.

The old house had very little useable furniture so they were trying to make use with what they had. Just a cooler to store the very little food and drink they still had. Two cheap lawn chairs, a wooden chest which they were using as a dining room table and well their only table. Their only light source were a couple of battery powered lanterns. The bathtub was filthy and stained and the water was freezing and slightly dirty ,but at least the toilet seemed to be in working condition so far though every time they flushed they had to refill the bowl with a little bit of bottled water.

It was sort of like camping Grace kept trying to tell herself. The only problem was that she hated camping.

She ran her hands along her exposed legs trying to make the goosebumps disappear.

Their current hideout was freezing though Crowley kept trying to tell her that it would feel far worse if they were human beings. Still though she couldn't stand being so cold. The heater didn't work and the electricity was shifty so they couldn't get the little space heater they'd bought a month ago to work.

Crowley finally spoke when he noticed that Grace had a frown on her face. "Are you going to give me dirty looks all day long ?"

"Only when you agree that I'm right." Grace blurted out hoping that she could somehow reason with him. Talk him out of this whole stupid plan of his.

Crowley shook his head as he turned to face her. "I know what I'm doing Gracie."

She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Stealing Bobby Singer's soul is going to get us both killed."

"Actually it's going to do just the opposite. The Winchesters wont touch us as long as we have Bobby's soul in our back pocket. It's not stealing...we're just going to borrow it for a while. I'm going to give it back to him once the Winchesters get rid of Lucifer. Once I know we're safe Bobby can have his soul back." Crowley insisted.

Grace glared at him knowing that she really should try to talk him out of such a crazy plan. He did have a point though even though she hated to admit it.

They did need some form of insurance, some type of leverage to hold over the Winchesters. Without it nothing would stop the Winchesters from offing the both of them once they were finished with them.

The Winchesters were the enemy. They were hunters and hunters killed Crowley and Grace's kind. They were a threat and it was best to have leverage against an enemy.

And this was their only option. They needed all four of those rings. They needed to force Lucifer back into his cage.

They had no other option to guarantee their safety. Bobby Singer's soul was their only playing card.

Crowley watched her as she narrowed her eyes obviously running over his plan in her head. Weighing out the pros and cons.

He rolled his eyes as he realized that Grace was still dressed in the clothing she'd slept in the night before, one of his black button down shirts, and a pair of barely there cotton shorts. A sight that he usually enjoyed immensely.

It was almost as though she was trying to stall him by refusing to get dressed. He waved his hand at her changing her clothing for her from her sleeping clothes into one of the dresses he had bought her, black of course. She huffed and glared at him unhappy with his little trick.

He smirked shaking his head slightly as he spoke ignoring her pouting. "As much as I love the sight of you in my shirt, I don't quite think that outfit would have been a good choice for our negotiations with Singer. Or well maybe it would have if that's the type of sells angle you were going for."

He sighed seeing that she was still glaring at him. She was far too stubborn for her own good. Then again wasn't that part of the reason he loved her so.

Crowley sat down beside her before he leaned in pressing a kiss to her forehead moving his lips downwards until he reached her lips. He kissed her deeply for only a moment before he pulled away speaking to her. "You know I would never do anything if I thought it would put us in more danger. You're the only one I care about. It's my goal to keep us safe. How many times am I going to have to tell you to trust me ?"

Grace sighed as she responded to him. "I'm sorry...I know you're doing this for us. It just...seems like such a bad idea. I mean how do you know this Bobby Singer guy isn't going to shoot first ask questions later ?"

She felt her stomach drop as he responded to her smirking slightly. "Oh I expect he will darling."

_Well this should go over just swell._

* * *

Grace cringed as Bobby Singer spun around in his wheelchair a pistol in hand. Bobby eyed the two mysterious people standing in his kitchen. A middle aged man in a nice suit and a young woman who looked to be barely in her twenties in a knee length black sweater dress.

Grace cringed even more as Crowley spoke sarcasm in his voice. "Charming."

She glared at him trying to get the point across that you didn't want to be a smart ass to a man with a pistol.

But he ignored her as he spoke again. "The names Crowley."

Bobby frowned as a look of realization came over his face. "You're Crowley ?"

"Yes in the flesh...of a moderately successful literary agent out of New York." Crowley responded confidence clear in his voice.

"And whose meatsuit is she wearing ?" Bobby asked motioning to Grace.

She let out a quiet sigh of relief as Crowley answered for her lying through his teeth. "Some college freshmen from where was it love ?"

Grace quickly spoke up going along with the lie. "Louisiana."

Crowley nodded his head a little proud that she was able to lie so quickly and so well. "Anyway on with business."

"And what business is that ?" Bobby asked still not lowering his pistol.

Grace gasped as Bobby fired the pistol it hitting Crowley in the left arm. She reached for Crowley as he examined the wound a small smile on his face as the bullet pushed it's way out of his skin.

Grace widened her eyes amazed at what was taking place in front of her. Crowley spoke up looking back to Bobby. "That doesn't work on us and I liked this suit. Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted the boys are on to ring number three. We still need number four. And I'm here to help."

Bobby placed the pistol in his lap as he rolled his wheelchair closer to the two demons. "You know where death is ?"

Crowley began to dab his suit with his silk handkerchief trying to at least get at least a little bit of the blood out while it was still fresh. He finally spoke answering Bobby. "No haven't got the foggiest."

Bobby reached over to the table beside him pulling out a rifle and pointing it at Crowley. "Then get the hell of my property before I blast you both so full of rock salt that you crap margaritas."

Crowley shook his head ignoring Grace's panicked face. "Now that's unfriendly seeing as I could be getting you death's exact location in the time it takes you to reload."

"And how would you do that ? Are you two are just going to chat some demons up and hope they don't recognize you ?" Bobby asked sarcasm clear in his voice.

Crowley sighed as he responded. "Of course not that could get us killed. But there is this little spell that I know. The results are a hundred percent guaranteed"

"Then why is it you're snake oiling me ?" Bobby asked suspicious of Crowley and Grace's true intentions.

"Well you see I need this...well it's embarrassing but we need a little something from you to get the magic started." Crowley responded stepping forward.

Bobby raised his rifle as he spoke. "Uh huh and that is ?"

"You just make a wish. I can give you anything you want mate up to and including death's location. And all I need is.."

"My soul." Bobby stated finishing the sentence for him.

Crowley smirked slightly as he spoke. "Yes I've done far more with much less...let's just say when some people are winning their Grammys they shouldn't really be thanking god. It's worth it Bobby just think."

"Well here's my counter." Bobby said as he fired the rifle causing Crowley to fall back as a bullet hit his gut.

Crowley yelped a little taken back by the rock salt stinging his wound. He hadn't had to deal with the pain of salt in such a long while. He was thankful for his abilities to heal. Being King of the Crossroads had its perks.

Grace kneeled down beside him cringing at the pained look on Crowley's face. She grasped his hand trying to at least comfort him a little as the rock salt caused the wound to steam and sting.

Crowley stood up after a moment once he recovered. He shook his head spoke. "You know this was my favorite suit..."

He let go of Grace's hand as he disappeared only to reappear behind Bobby. The man spun his wheelchair around as Crowley spoke."I will give it right back."

"Do I look like a natural-born idjit to you ?" Bobby asked glaring as he lowered his rifle.

Crowley raised an eyebrow tempted to say yes, but he held back his snark as he responded. "No quite the opposite actually. You are right to be suspicious but Grace and I here are your allies enemy of my enemy and all that. We need the devil back in his cage. In fact my ass depends on it."

Bobby narrowed his eyes as he considered his options. Crowley spoke seeing that Bobby was close to giving in. "I promise. It's a temporary loan. We will give it right back."

Bobby sighed considering his options. He knew that he really didn't have another choice. Crowley could get death's location. This was the last chance to stop the apocalypse. "Fine."

Crowley smiled glad that the deal was finally closed. "Wonderful. Now a deal does require a kiss."

He didn't give Bobby a chance to respond as he leaned down locking lips with the other man. Grace frowned feeling quite awkward about this whole situation.

And she wasn't the only one Bobby was cringing struggling to pull away. Crowley finally released Bobby from the kiss but not before he took a picture with his iPhone. Perfect to taunt Bobby and the Winchesters with later.

Crowley went back over to Grace pressing a kiss to her cheek before he spoke far too cheerful. "Lovely doing business with you."

And with that Crowley and Grace disappeared before Bobby had a chance to fire another shot.

* * *

Grace sat straddling Crowley's lap as she rocked against him. He sat up holding her tight against him their lips locked in a deep kiss. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the occasional squeaky moan from Grace as she pulled away from his kisses.

She spoke up so close to release. "I love you."

He grunted as he managed to speak. "Love you too. Love you so much."

He slid his hands down her body settling them at her hips as he got her to rock a little faster. She let out a shaking moan her body tensing as she hit her climax.

It only took the sound of her moans and the sight of her head thrown back her eyes squeezed tightly shut for Crowley to hit his release as well. His hips shot up as he growled and cursed under his breath.

He fell back settling against the lumpy mattress. Grace collapsed on top of him her body still shaking as she tried to recover. He ran his hand up and down her sweat damped back as he spoke. "I love you."

She smiled sleepily not helping but to love the sound of that sentence. "I love you too baby."

He chuckled as she moved off of him settling down in bed beside him. "Again with the baby thing ?"

She smirked as they pulled the comforter up covering their nude bodies. "Would you prefer Sugar or cupcake or oh I know honeybun ?"

He rolled his eyes huffing slightly. "Let's just stick with baby."

Grace sighed the deal that had taken place earlier once again crossing her mind. "Are you sure we did the right thing earlier ?"

"Darling our definition of _right _is a little skewed." Crowley responded pulling her closer against him.

She frowned at him as he gave her a serious answer. "Yes of course Gracie. It's going to all be okay I promise you. Just think about the future."

She sighed not helping but to think that the future was a little scary. Crowley apparently knew just what she was thinking as he spoke up. "I'm going to give you the most amazing life you could ever dream of I promise. Any home that you want will be ours. You can decorate it however you want. We'll have the finest of everything. Me being King will give us so many opportunities."

Grace gave him a small smile knowing that he was just trying to soothe her, keep her mind occupied. "What about hell ?"

"We'll figure that out love. I'll go down there before you ever do. I'll change so many things downstairs. I'm thinking of replacing good old fashioned torture with a line that never ends. I may expand punishment to other things eventually. Maybe a root canal that never seems to end." He stated a proud smile on his face as he announced his plans.

He sighed seeing that she obviously wasn't exactly enjoying discussing his future plans for hells _inmates_ as much as he was. "I'll give us a nice living space in hell. It'll be all ready for you by the time you come downstairs. I'll teach you everything you need to know about helping me run hell. You'll be a pro before you know it."

She nodded trying to trust him. He seemed quite sure of himself. So sure about these plans.

Grace just hoped that one day they wouldn't have the threat of the apocalypse hanging over their heads. She just wanted the two of them to have a normal life...well as much of a normal life as they could manage...or a normal afterlife technically.

She closed her eyes ready to go to sleep. The whole life or afterlife debate was giving her a headache.

Crowley ran his hand up and down her back as she drifted off to sleep. He felt his own eyes begin to grow heavy as he made a silent promise to himself. He would make her happy. She would see. He would give her everything.


	16. A Soul in the Deposit Box

**Chapter Sixteen : A Soul in the Deposit Box**

Crowley flicked his left wrist clearing one of Bobby Singer's cluttered tables. He rolled his eyes ignoring Bobby's agitated look. Bobby was obviously very unhappy about Crowley pulling a disappearing act with the stacks and stacks of paper that had just a second ago littered the square table.

Crowley placed a weathered looking black leather overnight case down on the table ignoring Bobby as the man rolled his wheelchair closer to the table. Bobby watched as Crowley pulled each item from the overnight bag.

Crowley frowned knowing that he'd prefer that Bobby stay out of the way. He couldn't have the git ruining everything. After all the ritual that he was trying to pull off was very delicate. He wasn't even allowing Grace to get too close to the table. He couldn't risk something happening to her if this ritual backfired on him somehow.

Crowley was sure that this ritual would provide him with death's location. It was an ancient ritual, the ritual was older than him even. It had to go back to the dark ages at least, the late thirteenth century he was sure.

Grace and he had spent the earlier part of the day gathering everything that they would need. Actually Crowley had been the one to actually do all the physical work it took to come up with everything they needed. Grace had just stood by feeling a little useless to the cause to be honest. Gathering their supplies wasn't too difficult for Crowley he was King of the Crossroads after all.

Grace stood back sitting on a wooden dining room chair. She peeked around Crowley as she eyed all the ingredients that they had gathered for this ritual : several thick white candles ,a large ancient looking wooden bowl, graveyard dirt, human blood (she didn't even want to know where Crowley had gotten that. All she knew was that they'd gone to a walk in clinic and she had been left in the lobby while Crowley _took care of business_), a somewhat thick sliver of bone (coming from what she didn't know. A tiny voice in the back of her mind kept telling her it was human bone but she kept trying to ignore it.) , and several herbs with names that she couldn't even begin to attempt to pronounce.

She leaned forward in the chair as she watched Crowley light the candles before mixing all the items together in the wooden bowl. She frowned as Crowley began to murmur long winding words that she didn't recognize at all, it was Latin maybe. At least it sort of sounded like Latin. Crowley's voice grew louder and more demanding as the words seemed to spill out of his mouth so quickly. He was speaking so fast that he was almost stringing all the words together.

Her eyes widened as he suddenly stopped speaking waving his right hand over the table. As soon as he did this the table top sat ablaze the flames reaching so high that they almost touched the ceiling. The blaze didn't last too terribly long before it went out within a blink of an eye. Crowley leaned forward gazing down at the table and Bobby and Grace couldn't help but to lean in as well.

"Chicago." Crowley blurted out before waving his hand over the table causing the candles, the bowl, and remaining ashes to disappear.

Crowley spoke again as Bobby rolled his chair back and reached for the telephone. "I wouldn't call the boys just yet."

"And why not ?" Bobby asked clearly irritated.

"Let's just say I don't trust them to take off just yet, by themselves...Tomorrow. Call them tomorrow. I'm sure they'll have Pestilence's ring by then, we'll go to Chicago then. I assume the angel Castiel will join us." Crowley stated.

Crowley didn't give Bobby any time to argue with him or comment on Castiel's presence.

Crowley snapped causing Grace and he to teleport to the abandoned motel room they'd locked themselves up in a few days ago.

It was a decent hideout. It was an old motel, the kind that still had a _real key _to open the rooms doors.

They were on the bottom floor, room eighteen. The building was painted an eyesore of an aqua blue though the paint was fading and chipped in places. The roof looked as though it had seen better days and was missing more than a few shingles. The building was surrounded with plant overgrowth and a chain length fence. The parking lot was littered with potholes. The swimming pool was disgusting, filled with moldy algae filled green rain water.

Grace just kept hoping that whomever owned this motel wouldn't realize that they hiding out in it.

Crowley let out a tired sigh as he crossed the tiny room heading for the wooden chest that they kept most of their belongings in. He fished around in it for a bit before he found what he was looking for, his precious bottle of craig.

He poured himself a glass in a red plastic dixie cup. He glanced over at Grace as she plopped down on the sagging queen sized bed and stared up at the cracked water damaged ceiling. He fished out another dixie cup before he poured her a glass as well.

Grace sat up not helping but to yawn as Crowley handed her cup. She felt the bed creak as Crowley sat down beside her kicking his shoes off.

The bed was pathetic really. The headboard was missing, the mattress was sagging in the middle, and it seemed way too small to really be a queen sized bed. She was just thankful that Crowley and she had sheets and a comforter of their own.

So at least they hadn't been forced to sleep on the musty smelling hotel sheets and blankets. They had decided to go pillow free considering the pillows smelled pretty rank and they had some suspicious looking stains on them.

The whole motel room smelled pretty musty actually and Grace had spotted a few mice. She just hoped that they would move on to a new hideout soon.

They sat in silence both of them sipping at their drinks as they mulled over the days events. Grace laid back down holding her glass on top of her stomach being sure to keep a grip on it so it didn't spill.

The TV in the room didn't work even though Crowley had gotten the generator up and working. It was something that had surprised Grace. She couldn't believe that he had gotten the thing up in running especially in a dump this old. The water heater was being uncooperative though, so the water in the bathroom was freezing.

Crowley finished off the last of his drink placing the empty cup on the bedside table. Grace handed him her half empty cup allowing him to finish the rest. She still wasn't one for such hard liquor even though her liquor tolerance had heightened since becoming a demon.

Crowley placed her empty drink beside his before he turned his attention to her. He laid down beside her as he reached out pulling her closer to him. She turned to face him as he spoke "I love you."

She smiled as she responded to him. "I love you too."

He returned her smile unable to resist reaching out and placing his hand against her cheek. He locked his lips with hers their kisses quickly growing passionate.

He ran a hand down her side stopping at her hip. He slid his hand underneath her green t-shirt running his hand along her side caressing her warm skin.

He pulled away pressing his lips to her neck before he began to nibble at the sensitive skin. Grace let out a soft moan as he continued to nibble and suck at her neck. She wrapped her arm around his waist and ran her hand along his clothed back.

He managed to get her to roll over allowing him to place himself over her. He grinded his hips against hers not helping but to groan against her neck as she rocked back against him.

She closed her eyes moaning softly trying to focus on how good her body felt and not her worried mind. She frowned torn between wanting to continue what they were doing and wanting to ask him about what was going to happen tomorrow.

Her worries won out over her hormones as she spoke up. "Crowley."

He stilled his hips and reluctantly pulled away from her neck. He stared down at her trying to ignore just how badly he wanted her.

She let out an anxious sigh as she spoke. "Are you sure death will be in Chicago ?"

He huffed a little irritated that the mood was now dead. He spoke rolling his eyes slightly. "You really know how to kill the mood love."

She gave him an apologetic smile as she spoke. "Sorry. I just...I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow...I mean I don't even know what's going to happen tomorrow."

He nodded his head knowing that she did have a point. He had left her in the dark when it came to their plans for tomorrow. He rolled off of her choosing to lay on his side though he didn't move away from her even an inch.

She turned to face him as he spoke. "I'm pretty sure he will be there. If you and I see reapers then I'll know that the ritual was correct."

"Reapers ?" She asked a little thrown off by his comment. Wasn't there only one reaper...the grim reaper, as in death, as in the guy they were hoping to see tomorrow.

"Yes. Death is just the horseman death, and he's the well...original death. He's only out in the open because Lucifer released him. Reapers are sort of Death's children or his employees. They do most of the dirty work. They just collect the general boring run of the mill souls. Now Death he only shows up in times of disaster where there will be multiple deaths. And I don't mean just any disaster. It has to be something major for him to show up. I think the last time he showed up somewhere Noah was building an ark." Crowley explained not helping but to reach over and place an arm around her.

Grace felt her stomach drop as she took this in. "So there's going to be some huge disaster tomorrow in Chicago ?"

Crowley nodded his head not giving her a verbal answer. He frowned as he noticed the look on her face. "You know I won't let anything happen to you darling."

She frowned wanting to point out that she was more worried about the fact that innocent people may die tomorrow. Then again wouldn't more people die if they didn't succeed in getting Death's ring ?

She closed her eyes letting out a defeated sigh as she spoke. "How are we going to get the ring ?"

"We'll figure something out." He responded as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

She returned the kiss trying her hardest to push the anxiety bubbling within her down. She pulled away suddenly as she remembered Crowley's earlier comment about an angel named Castiel. "What are angels like ?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow not helping but to chuckle slightly. "Well I can guarantee you that they aren't nearly as fun as I am"

She rolled her eyes getting that he wasn't going to give her any useful information.

He pressed his lips to hers once again and she did her best to ignore her worry cluttered brain.

She couldn't help but to dread tomorrow.

* * *

Crowley and Grace suddenly appeared in Bobby Singer's kitchen. Grace smirked a little amused and not surprised that Crowley grabbed himself a glass helping himself to a bottle of Bobby's whiskey.

"Don't be so modest Bobby. I barely helped you at all." Crowley stated as he picked up his glass making his way out of the kitchen.

Grace stood beside Crowley as he leaned against the door-frame. He ignored Castiel staring at Grace and he with interest. He spoke up raising the glass to his lips as he turned his attention to the Winchesters. "Hello Boys, pleasure excreta."

Before Crowley took a drink he sniffed the liquor quickly pulling the drink away from his face shaking his head a bit as he tried to get over the clear scent of holy water mixed within the liquor. He could recognize holy water anywhere. It sounded strange but he could almost smell it within the glass. It made his sinuses burn.

He placed the glass on a nearby bookshelf as he spoke up smiling a little. "Go ahead tell them. There's no shame in it."

Sam turned to face Bobby unhappy about Crowley and Grace's presence and what it had to to with Bobby. "Bobby, tell us what ?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders looking a little sheepish as he replied. "The worlds going to end it seems stupid to get sentimental over one little soul."

"You sold your soul. " Dean exclaimed disbelief and irritation edged in his voice.

Crowley spoke stopping Dean from going into a full tirade. "More like pawned it."

Grace spoke up trying to defuse the situation. "We fully intend to give it back."

"Well then give it back right now !" Dean practically shouted.

Sam suddenly spoke not helping but to be curious. "Did you kiss him ?"

"Sam." Dean interjected not wanting to know if the man he had always considered to be like a father to him and Sam, had kissed a demon or not.

Sam turned to face his brother. "I'm just wondering."

They turned to face Bobby who shook his head trying his best to deny what had happened the day before. "No !"

Grace shook her head as Crowley pulled out his phone proudly showing off the picture that he had on it of Bobby and him _sealing the deal _to the infuriated Winchester brothers.

The Winchesters both stared at the picture a little freaked out by the sudden turn of events.

"Why'd you take a picture ?" Bobby asked.

Crowley turned the picture towards him looking down at it as he spoke up deciding to make the situation even more uncomfortable. "Why'd you use tongue ?"

The boys stared at Crowley before they turned to face Bobby looks of discomfort and disbelief clear on both their faces.

Dean stood up suddenly breaking the short awkward silence. "Okay you know what, I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now."

"We can't do that." Crowley replied as he shoved his phone into his coat pocket.

"You can't or you wont." Dean asked making it clear that he wasn't going to leave Crowley alone until Bobby got his soul back.

"I won't alright. It's insurance." Crowley stated trying to make it clear that Bobby wasn't getting his soul back anytime soon.

Dean took a couple of steps back thrown off by the mention of insurance. "What's that supposed to mean ?"

Crowley spoke his voice stern almost like a parent scolding their child. "You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill Grace or I. Not as long as we have that soul in the deposit box."

Bobby spoke disgust and disbelief clearly evident in his voice. "You son of a bitch."

Crowley frowned quickly growing irritated and bored with this entire conversation. He spoke raising his voice. "I'll return it. Once this is all done and over with and she and I can walk away unharmed from this. Do we all understand each other !?"

* * *

Grace stood leaning against the door-frame that Crowley had been leaning against earlier.

She turned her gaze towards Castiel unable to stop herself from staring. He wasn't exactly what she had pictured in her mind when she thought of angels.

When she had thought of angels she always pictured what you were shown in church or on the occasional Christmas card. Beings dressed in long robes or togas or whatever you wanted to call it, with magnificent stark white wings and bright shining halos over their heads. And they always hung out on clouds and carried harps or horns.

Seeing Castiel though made all her previous ideas of what an angel looked like sound really ridiculous.

He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was dressed simply in a pair of dark slacks, a white shirt, a blue tie, and a tan trench coat. He looked more like a guy on his way to the office to catch up on some work than an angel of the lord.

She frowned as a sudden thought entered her mind. Was he possessing someones body ? Or were demons the only ones who needed a meatsuit ?

She felt a chill run down her back thankful that she still had her own body. She still feared that one day she may have to go out looking for a meatsuit of her own.

She felt more than a little bit uncomfortable in his presence. It was almost as though she couldn't even stand having to be in the same room as him. She guessed that made sense though seeing her status as the future Queen of Hell.

Grace imagined that Castiel viewed her as nothing more than an abomination. An immoral disgusting being who should be burning in the pits of hell instead of standing in Bobby Singer's kitchen.

Castiel was sitting across the room on an armchair keeping silent not even paying attention to her staring at him. Bobby sat in his wheelchair behind his desk ignoring her as well. The Winchesters had gone outside. Crowley was in the living room doing god knows what.

She made her way into the living room where Crowley was shuffling through the newspapers sitting on Bobby Singer's coffee table.

He chuckled as she sat down on the couch letting out a huff. "Finally get tired of gawking at the angel love ?"

She shook her head sighing as she began to ramble a bit. "It's...he's just so...different from what I expected I guess. I feel like I can't be around him. I just feel like...I don't know...like I just keep thinking I'm some kind of horrible disgusting thing standing in front of an angel."

Crowley frowned as he turned to face her. He felt guilt stir within him as he sat down on the sofa beside her. After all he had made her what she was.

Then again if he had to do it all over again he wouldn't change a thing. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want to go back to the way things had been before. Before he had her.

Even though he had taken so much from her. He silently promised himself that he would make it up to her somehow. Somehow he'd ease her sorrows.

He tried to push the guilt out of his mind as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away sighing as he spoke his voice stern as he scolded her. "You are not disgusting. Don't ever let me hear you say anything like that ever again."

She winded her eyes a little surprised by his tone of voice. He spoke making sure to keep his voice low from any prying ears in the other room. "You are the only being in the entire universe that I care for. You mean everything to me. There is nothing disgusting about you. "

She did her best to give him a soft relaxed smile though the feeling that she was an immoral horrible thing still lingered within her.

She spoke keeping her voice low as well. "I love you."

He pressed his lips to hers before he spoke his voice almost a whisper. "I love you too."

They sat in silence for a moment before Crowley turned his attention back to the coffee table. "Help me find today's paper. A national one, like USA today or something like that."

She nodded her head helping him shuffle through the clutter until Crowley finally spoke. "Aha just what we were looking for. Take a look at this darling."

She took the paper from him staring down at the headline a little confused about why Crowley was so obsessed with the newspaper all the sudden.

She quickly realized just why the newspaper was a big deal as she read the headline : Nevieus_ Pharmaceuticals Rushing Delivery of It's New Swine Flu Vaccine._

She frowned at the mention of Nevieus Pharmaceuticals. This couldn't be good.


	17. I'm A Hell Of A Guy

**Chapter Seventeen : I'm a Hell of A Guy**

Grace let her eyes scan the newspaper once again. It was a nation wide paper the kind of newspaper she considered to be a **real **paper. Not like her hometowns tiny very boring one-sided paper _the Lullasburg Gazette._

She stared at the headline reading it once more _Nevieus Pharmaceuticals Rushing Delivery of New Swine Flue Vaccine._

She felt her stomach knot up knowing that this was bad news, but she wasn't sure exactly what kind of bad news it was. If it involved Nevieus Pharmaceuticals though nothing good could possibly come from it.

Crowley reached down pointing his finger tapping it against the headline as he spoke. "I guarantee you that vaccine is chock full of the Croatoan Virus."

She turned her head looking at him with widened eyes feeling a little lost as she repeated the unfamiliar words. "Croatoan Virus ?"

Crowley let out a sigh knowing that Grace had never heard of such a thing as the Croatoan virus. Of course she hadn't most people hadn't, unless they were a very knowledgeable hunter, or demons, or the occasional angel.

He dreaded having to tell her all the ghastly details. "It's like your worst nightmares come to life. It's a form of demonic viral warfare. Once it enters a humans blood stream it basically turns them into mindless murderers. They are unable to exhibit anything but pure unfiltered rage and if they bite you or scratch you then forget it...you'll be infected."

Grace dropped the paper in her lap her mind racing a mile a minute. It couldn't be true. He had to be joking surely. It sounded ridiculous, a horror geeks fantasy, not real life.

She let out a shaky breath knowing that writing it off as fantasy wouldn't be possible. Given what her life had become. What she was now and all that she'd heard would have been written off as fantasy by any sane person but she knew better now. She had to take this seriously.

She grimaced as she spoke. "So it's like Zombieland come to life ?"

It was Crowley's turn to be a little confused as he responded a frown on his face questioning what she'd just said. "Zombieland ?"

"Yeah it's...it's a movie, a horror movie. About, it's about a group of people trying to survive in the world and make it to an amusement park after a zombie apocalypse has happened." Grace explained feeling a little awkward having to admit her love of horror films. Though she wasn't sure if she could ever enjoy another horror film again now that she knew what she knew about the world around her.

Grace sighed as she remembered that she and Holly had just gone to see Zombieland at their local movie theater just earlier this year and they'd had a blast.

This was all before Grace's life had been changed forever by Crowley coming to collect her because of the deal she'd made with him. All before she knew that she would never be allowed to see or speak to her family or anyone from her life ever again.

She felt dread wash over her as she realized what this meant. If the Croatoan virus was released than it would spread far beyond Chicago. It would spread throughout the country and over seas before it took over the world.

A frantic fear began to stir within her as she realized that it would hit Lullasburg and her mother and sister , her grandmother, any one she had ever known from her hometown.

It would effect her father as well where ever he was. And as much as she resented him and the new family and new life he had built for himself far away from Holly and her she knew that she couldn't let him be affected by this. She couldn't allow this to happen.

Though she would never be able to be involved with her mother's and her sister's lifes ever again she still felt the need to protect them somehow.

Crowley stared at her recognizing the look of dread on her face. He reached out taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze as he spoke. "We'll figure something out."

She did her best to give him a smile though it was a weak smile as she squeezed his hand back. She turned her eyes back to the newspaper as she tried to push down the anxiety bubbling in her gut.

He sighed seeing that she was obviously caught up in worrying. Honestly he felt that she worried far too much. She was going to surely go insane over the years with everything that she would have to deal with as Queen of Hell if she kept up her worrying and fretting over every little thing.

He took the paper from her deciding that he would have to teach her some form of stress management eventually. He spoke as he let go of her hand and tucked the paper underneath his arm. "Let's go outside and tell the boys our news."

* * *

Crowley rolled his eyes as Sam Winchester stared down at the paper. Both of the Winchester boys looked a little clueless as to why this article was such a big deal.

He glanced at Grace seeing that she still looked anxiety ridden. She was staring down at the ground focusing on an assortment of tools that the boys had gathered to work on the impala, trying to see if she could silently name all the tools she recognized.

She was just trying to distract herself from what was going on inside her head by doing anything. She felt like she wanted to go back to the crappy abandoned hotel and hide in the bed for the rest of her afterlife at the moment.

"Nevieus Pharmaceuticals, get it ?" Crowley asked.

Dean and Sam gave him a perplexed look before Crowley spoke again letting out an exasperated sigh. "You two are lucky you have your looks. Brady...your demon friend...VP of Distribution of Nevieus Pharmaceuticals."

He paused smirking as a look of understanding crossed both of the Winchesters faces. He spoke snark clear in his voice "Ah yes, is that the sound of the abacus clacking ? We all caught up now ?"

Sam ignored Crowley's insults as he spoke. "So Pestilence was spreading Swine Flu ?"

Dean chimed in letting out a huff, "Yeah but not just for giggles that was step one. Step two is the vaccine. And you think..."

Crowley spoke interrupting Dean. "I know, I'll stake my reputation that vaccine is pure grade A farm fresh Croatoan Virus."

Sam took in a deep breath as he realized the situation they were going to have to deal with. "Country Wide distribution. That's quite a plan."

"You don't get to be horsemen for nothing. So you boys better stock up on well everything...This time next Thursday we'll all be living in Zombieland." Crowley pointed out.

Grace did smile a tiny bit despite her overwhelming anxiety, amused that Crowley had used her Zombieland comment.

Crowley spoke again quickly glancing at Grace glad that his Zombieland comment had amused her at least a little. "So what's the plan ? You do have a plan right ?"

Dean sighed annoyed that he was going to have to take the two demons with him to get Death's ring. "I say you and her go to Chicago with me to get Death's ring. Sam you, Bobby, and Cas go see if you can find a way to stop the vaccine from being shipped out."

Sam huffed not liking that he was going to be separated from his brother and he defiantly didn't like that he was leaving his brother with Crowley and Grace as his only help. He really didn't count on the two demons to be much of a reliable source of help to his older brother.

"Yeah easier said than done." Sam pointed out. He really hated this plan.

* * *

Everyone stood out in front of their respected vehicles in Bobby Singer's yard late at night. Grace glanced down at her plastic watch seeing that it was eleven pm.

Dean nodded at his younger brother as he spoke. "Well good luck trying to stop the whole zombie apocalypse."

"Yeah good luck killing death." Sam replied.

He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Remember when we use to just hunt wendigos...how simple things were."

"Not really." Dean stated.

Grace couldn't help but to blurt out the first thing that popped in her head. "Did you guys ever stop to think that you have really fucked up jobs ?"

Dean sighed knowing that this wasn't the first time he'd heard this comment when it came to what he did for a living."Yeah, you have no idea."

Sam reached in his pocket pulling out a knife and holding it out to Dean. "Well you're going to need this."

"Keep it. Dean's covered." Crowley replied handing Dean a scythe.

Grace frowned at the scythe never seeing it until now. She silently wondered if Crowley had just manifested it out of thin air, or if he'd had it this entire time.

She didn't have time to ask him since Crowley spoke again. "Death's own. It kills golly...demons, and angels, and reapers, and rumor has it death himself."

Castiel frowned speaking to Crowley for the first time since Crowley and Grace had arrived earlier in the day. "Where did you get that ?"

"Hello King of the Crossroads." Crowley pointed out as though it was obvious.

Crowley sighed looking at Bobby. "Bobby you just going to sit there ?"

"No I'm going to river-dance." Bobby said sarcasm and insult dripping from his words.

Grace frowned at Crowley not amused by him insulting the clearly paralyzed man, hunter or not. Crowley ignored her disapproving look as he spoke. "Well if you want to impress the ladies."

Sam and Dean gave Crowley irritated looks before Crowley decided to elaborate on his comments to Bobby. "Bobby Bobby Bobby, really wasted that crossroads deal. Infact you get more if you phrase it properly."

Crowley paused seeing that Bobby was beginning to understand what he was getting at. "Lucky for you I took the liberty of adding at teeny little sub A clause on your behalf"

Crowley spoke again as Sam and Dean both gave him questioning looks. "What can I say I'm an altruist...So just going to sit there ?"

Bobby stared down at his paralyzed legs hesitantly doing his best to move his right foot. He widened his eyes as the foot lifted. He moved both feet out of the wheelchairs footrests before cautiously standing up.

Bobby spoke shocked at what he's just done. "Son of a bitch."

Crowley smirked as he spoke. "I know, completely worth your soul."

Everyone except Crowley but including Grace let out amazed gasps as Bobby stood, their eyes all wide.

Crowley shrugged his shoulders as their eyes finally turned to him. "I'm a hell of a guy."

Bobby stared down at his legs still shell-shocked. He spoke surprised that he was even about to say this. "Thanks."

Crowley turned his head to the side sighing. "This is getting maudlin. Can we go."

* * *

Grace awoke in the backseat of the impala it was daytime now. Though she really wasn't tired at all she had laid down to sleep, unable to deal with the awkward silence in the car.

She sat up running her hands through her hair trying to sort out the tangles and knots. She stared ahead seeing that since she'd laid down Crowley had moved to the passengers seat.

He acknowledged her though he didn't look back at her. "We're in Chicago."

She frowned wondering how they'd gotten here so quickly. She wondered if Crowley had somehow teleported the impala here, either that or Dean drove way above the speed limit. She had a feeling that it was Dean's driving and not Crowley's demonic abilities. She had a feeling that Dean would never allow Crowley to teleport his precious _baby_.

After what seemed like hours of driving and hours of awkward silence the impala finally came to a stop. Dean pulled in to an empty parking lot. They got out Crowley and Grace walking beside Dean.

Grace frowned stopping midstep her breath catching in her throat as she took notice of the scene in front of her. The area was filled with people all dressed in black all looking very somber. The way they were dressed reminded her of a bunch of funeral directors or funeral attendees. The people weren't paying any attention to Dean, Crowley, or Grace, and even more disturbing they weren't getting in the way. Dean and Crowley were able to walk right through them.

She looked to Dean and Crowley wondering why they weren't mentioning this strange and somewhat creepy turn of events.

She fought the urge to say anything about the strange people to Crowley and Dean. She felt her stomach knot up as she wondered if she was the only one who could see these people. Was all the stress finally getting to her? Was she going insane ?

Grace cringed as she moved ahead passing right through the people like it was nothing.

She frowned beginning to wonder if these people were the reapers Crowley had told her about the night before. She didn't have the chance to ask him about it as Crowley spoke almost sounding bored. "Hey let's stop for pizza."

"Are you kidding ?" Dean asked looking at the demon as though he had grown another head.

"I just thought it sounded good." Crowley replied shrugging.

They stopped suddenly as Crowley nodded up ahead at an old factory. "Up ahead, big ugly building, ground zero. The horseman's stable if you will. He's in there."

"How can you be sure ?" Dean asked staring at the unassuming building.

Grace let out a sigh of relief as Crowley spoke finally acknowledging the strange people dressed in black. "Have you met me, because I know. Besides the block is crawling with reapers."

Crowley nodded at the building again as he spoke. "I'll be right back."

Grace didn't have the opportunity to argue with Crowley about going off on his own before he disappeared.

Crowley wasn't gone for even a second before Dean and she heard his voice behind them. "Boy is my face red. Death's not in there."

"What I thought you said he'd be there. Do you want to cut the crap and give me the part about where he is ?" Dean asked sounding pissed off about how calm Crowley seemed to be.

Grace wasn't exactly thrilled as well but there had to be more to it right. Surely they weren't going to just let death get away right ?

"Sorry. I don't know." Crowley said still sounding completely calm.

She felt her stomach drop as both she and Dean spoke saying the exact same thing. "What do you mean ?"

"I mean I have no idea where he is. All the signs pointed here. I'm as shocked as you." Crowley explained as he began to walk away.

"Bobby sold his soul for this !" Dean exclaimed sounding furious.

"Relax all deals are sold back or store credit. We'll catch death in the next doomed city." Crowley said as he began to walk back towards the impala.

Grace felt like she wanted to vomit. So this was it then ? They were just going to walk away without that ring ? They were going to allow people to die ?

She spoke her voice shrill. "Millions of people are about to die Crowley."

Crowley sighed as he responded to her ignoring her tone of voice. "Which is why I suggest we get out of here. Now are you two coming or not ?"

Grace clinched her fists wanting to scream, she wanted to run up to him and slap him as hard as she could. She knew though that it wouldn't affect him.

She could remember how she had hit him back in that SUV the night she had found out she was dead. He had placed her back in her seat like she hadn't just gotten through hitting him and scratching at him like a madwoman.

She sat in the backseat of the impala close to the door wanting to be as far away from Crowley as possible as the car pulled out of the parking lot. She was sure that if she got too close to him she wouldn't be able to stop herself from telling him just how much she loathed him at the moment.

He was just going to walk away and allow Death to kill all of these people. She felt sick, so sick that she loved Crowley and he was doing this. Something so heartless and disgusting. A little voice in her head head told her that she should have known better than to let herself fall for him. She should have known that he was capable of this.

Crowley sighed as he saw the look of hatred in her eyes. Great, just great he had ruined everything that she had ever felt for him. She had finally realized just how horrible he was.

If she only knew why he was playing it so cool. He had a feeling that he knew where death was, but he'd had to stall them. Death was more than likely doing what he did best, killing everyone in the room with him.

He scooted over to her leaning to her ear as he spoke whispering. "I had to buy us some time love. Trust me I know where to find death. Why do you think I wanted pizza ?"

He paused letting out an anxious breath as he whispered again. "Please don't hate me for not letting you in on what I was trying to do."

She frowned as he pulled away from her ear. She was torn between wanting to be disgusted with him and wanting to believe him.

She had trusted him so far and he hadn't let her down yet. She let out a shaky sigh staring down at her lap as she decided to place her trust with him.

She just hoped that he wouldn't let her down.


	18. Stop Worrying

**Chapter Eighteen : Stop Worrying**

Grace looked out the back passengers window as she gazed up at the dark clouds in the sky. The weather had been gloomy all morning as though the city of Chicago was aware of what horrible things were coming its way. The weather was starting to get worst and now the wind had picked up. It had begun to sprinkle making the windows of the impala a little hazy.

She lurched forward her seat-belt locking down as the impala came to a sudden stop. Dean huffed putting the car into park and removing the car keys from the ignition as he spoke. "I need to call Sam and check in on things on their end."

And with that Dean exited the car slamming the door behind him. Grace felt her stomach knot dreading this moment. Being left alone with Crowley having to discuss what had happened earlier.

Her mood was still a little dark after the morning they'd had and she wasn't sure how to feel. Even though Crowley had a reason for acting the way he had she was still a little perturbed that she had once again been left in the dark on his plans.

She knew that she loved him, there was no denying that fact. She was just unsure of how she felt about the things he did. The old her would've been disgusted and horrified by the things he was willing to do, but who she had been was long gone, literally dead. And she was left feeling torn between wanting to love him and wanting to be horrified by his actions.

Part of her understood why he had to do the things he did. This was about survival not just Crowley's survival but hers as well.

Crowley sighed glancing at her. He feared that his behavior this morning had ruined things between them. Even if he had only said those things to buy them some time it still hadn't been right how he'd left her out of his plan and he knew it. She had looked at him with such disgust when she'd heard him say that they were just going to let Death walk free.

He had been looked at that way so many times before though out the decades, but it had never effected him. Not until Grace had been the one to do it.

Crowley kept his eyes locked on her knowing that he had to get this all off his chest as he spoke "I know that you aren't always going to like he things that I do, the decisions I make. I've done...horrible things darling. Things that would give you nightmares. It's who I am though Gracie. It's what I am. I know you may not like who I am sometimes. I just hope that I don't lose you because of it."

He paused for a moment trying to gauge her reactions part of him was afraid that he'd lost her that she would tell him just to back off. That she had finally had enough.

He continued speaking as he realized that she was still listening to him though she wasn't looking at him. "I know I've taken so much from you. I've ripped you from the only life you ever knew and I made you something that you hate. I only hope that with time you'll forgive me for what I've done."

Grace took him by surprise as she finally turned to face him taking one of his hands in hers. "But I've already forgiven you. Even if I'd never met you I still would have gone to the crossroads that night. I'm just lucky that it was you that came when I made that deal. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if it had been anyone else."

She squeezed his hand as she attempted to give him a smile despite her mood. "And you do piss me off and scare the crap out of me sometimes. And I hate it when you leave me in the dark like that. It's a real jackass move, but you're my jackass and I don't want you to change."

Crowley let out a heavy breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as relief washed over his body. He leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips happy that she returned his kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

He reluctantly pulled away as Dean opened the driver's door puling his jacket a little closer to his body trying to keep dry.

Crowley disappeared and then reappeared in the front seat as Dean spoke "What am I supposed to do ? Call in a bomb threat ? Call in a thousand bomb threats ? I mean what the hell how am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next ten minutes ?"

"Maybe that could work. Couldn't it ?" Grace pointed out waiting for Crowley to say something.

She rolled her eyes as Crowley suddenly disappeared .

"Oh well that's great. Come on " Dean mumbled throwing his hands up in exasperation, just as irritated as Grace over Crowley's disappearance.

They both looked out the window as they saw Crowley standing by the entrance of a pizzeria motioning towards the door mouthing something intelligible.

Grace frowned trying hard to read his lips, but the weather was so rotten that she was having a difficult time focusing on him through the wet windows.

Dean rolled his eyes holding a hand up to his ear motioning that he couldn't hear what the demon was saying. "What ?"

Crowley huffed mouthing the words slower as he began to motion towards the door of the pizzeria more frantically.

"What ? Yeah we can't hear you." Dean stated beginning to grow even more annoyed with Crowley's motioning.

"I said. I found Death...he's in there." Crowley said as he suddenly reappeared in the passenger's seat.

Dean gave Crowley an uncertain look as he stepped out of the impala. He began to wonder if this was why Crowley was so damn hell-bent on getting pizza earlier in the day.

He leaned over ready to ask the two demons if they were coming along but found the car empty. "Are you two coming or...fine, I guess I'll go alone."

Crowley and Grace didn't reappear until Dean entered the pizzeria. They leaned against the side of the impala despite the rainy weather.

Crowley was the first to speak motioning towards the pizzeria. "That's the thing about Death. He loves food. Especially fast food anything that's bad for you really, burgers, fries, anything fried, pizza."

Grace raised an eyebrow a little intrigued to learn something as strange as Death having a sweet tooth and a junk food addiction.

She spoke still a little irritated that Crowley apparently knew where death was all along and they had been on a wild goose chase all morning. "And you were going to share this with us when ?"

"I had to buy us some time love. Everyone in that pizzeria except Death himself is dead." Crowley explained ignoring Grace's annoyed tone of voice.

Grace dropped her jaw suddenly fearing for Dean even if he was a hunter, considering he'd gone in there all alone with something that could wipe out a building full of people. She felt an undercurrent of rage for all the people whom had died in the pizzeria for no real reason.

Crowley spoke again as though he knew just what she was thinking. "That's just the way it is Gracie. When it's your time to go you go. Speaking of, we should get out of here."

"We're just going to leave without Dean ?" She asked unsure of rather she could handle having to wait to find out rather Dean got Death's ring or not.

"Stop worrying. It'll all work out." Crowley stated though he honestly wasn't sure that it was_ all going to work out._This could be it for them. The end of everything.

He didn't give Grace anytime to argue the matter as they suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Grace was surprised when they reappeared in a nice motel room, and not the abandoned deteriorating motel room they had been in for the past few days.

This room was clean with a freshly made single bed and a working tv. She moved over to the windows peeking out the curtains as she spotted a lit up Motel 8 sign.

"I thought we deserved something a little nicer than our usual accommodations." Crowley explained even though he didn't think that the motel was exactly up to his high standards.

Though there was a mini fridge he had the feeling that none of the mini bottles of liquor were aged Craig whiskey scotch. At least the room was clean though, and it had electricity that he didn't have to start up himself and warm running water in the bathroom. So it was nicer than the places they had been staying.

To Grace it seemed like an amazing luxury not having to worry about rats or insects or dust. And to be able to sleep in a bed that had freshly washed sheets on it seemed heavenly.

She was almost tempted to ask if there was a washer and dryer somewhere where she could wash all her clothing, but she wasn't exactly sure how long they would be here.

It could be one day or it could be a week. She was getting so tired of running and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it up. She was so tired of always having to look over her shoulder. Always expecting some demon to pop out and drag them away. Always fearing that one day she would wake up and the world as she knew it would be destroyed.

She looked up as Crowley stepped beside her and leaned over pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Why don't you take a shower. Are you hungry ? I'll see if I can get us some food from the chest. We have a package of microwave noodles still , or some of that sodium free vegetable soup you like."

She frowned realizing that she didn't have much of an appetite the stress of the day had killed any chance of having a healthy appetite. "No don't worry about it just make yourself something, I'll just take a bath."

"You really should eat something darling. You've barely had a real meal in the past week. And no a real meal does not consist of a handful of dry kids cereal or a chocolate bar and a diet coke." Crowley scolded as he noticed just how thin she was getting from stressing and not eating an actual well-balanced meal.

He was beginning to worry about her between her stressing 24-7 and the nightmares that still plagued her sleep. She looked like hell no pun intended given their status as demons.

She was still a _baby demon_ though and her meatsuit needed far more rest and care than his did. At his age he could go a on for a long while without sleep or a real meal. It would be a hundred years or so until she developed the same tolerances as him.

She gave him a soft playful smile as she teased him. "And this is coming from the guy who drinks his body weight in Craig."

He huffed mumbling something about that _not being fair and to stop changing the subject_ as she pulled away from him and went to the tiny bathroom shutting the door behind her.

She turned on the water in the bathtub getting it as hot as she could stand as she pulled a bottle of vanilla and rose scented bubble bath that she thankfully remembered to pick up at their last shopping trip, into the tub.

She stripped down tossing her dirty clothing in a pile on the floor as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She sighed as she noticed that she had dropped more weight than she'd usually be comfortable with. She looked a little sickly. Her skin was ashy and she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of a good nights sleep. Her eyes were what struck her the most. Her once vibrant gray eyes looked dull and hardened from all that she had seen and been through over the past few months. The innocent 22 year old girl that she had been just few months ago was long gone.

She frowned not wanting to focus on how horrible she looked anymore as she stepped away from the mirror and slid into the tiny bathtub sighing at the warm sensation that washed over her. She laid back inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and roses as she closed her eyes trying to relax her stressed body.

Grace stayed in the tub until her skin was pruney. She wrapped one of the motels scratchy white towels around her body.

The lights had all been turned off except one beside the bed. Crowley was already laying back on the bed with his shoes off, focused on the news with a glass of craig in his hand. Thankfully they still had two bottles of his drink of choice with them in the wooden chest that they kept most of their belongings and food in.

Grace changed into a pair of white cotton panties and a nightgown that seemed clean enough before she pulled out her hairbrush.

She sat on the bed beside Crowley as she tried to work the brush through her wet hair. Crowley leaned over pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he spoke. "Are you still angry with me ?"

"I wasn't angry with you." She lied not really wanting to focus on how angry she had been with him today.

She didn't want to argue with him. Her brain was already under enough stress and she didn't want to add a disagreement with the only person she had in the world, to her list of worries.

She felt him sigh against her shoulder before he pressed another kiss to her shoulder thankfully dropping the subject. He placed his glass on the table before he began to run his hand along her thigh pushing the nightgown up. "I love you."

She placed the hairbrush on the bedside table as she laid back. "I love you too."

Crowley pressed his lips to hers as he hesitantly moved over her. He was almost afraid that the loathing she had felt for him earlier today would return and she would shove him away in disgust.

He was relieved as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her. She let out a soft sigh against his lips closing her eyes as his hands began to explore her still clothed body.

He rocked against her gently at slow pace as his lips traveled over to the side of her neck. She rocked back against him not helping but to let out a small frustrated noise. The light pressure that they were building up was quickly growing maddening and it just wasn't enough.

It didn't help that she could clearly feel him hardening against her obviously just as needy as her. He was taking his time though keeping her clothed as he let his hands focus on trailing up and down her legs.

She reached down pulling the nightgown over her head and throwing it across the room before she reached forward unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his body wanting to at least feel his skin against hers.

Grace let out a whimper as he pulled his hips away from her and moved his lips down to her breasts beginning to focus on them instead of the place she needed him the most.

She finally had enough deciding to take matters into her own hands as she slid a hand down her body reaching underneath the cotton of her undergarments. She pressed her fingers against herself hoping to relieve some of the tension that had quickly built up in the lower half of her body.

She heard Crowley chuckle against her breasts as he reached down placing his hand over hers. She let out another whimper as he pulled her hand away and spoke up. "Naughty girl starting without me."

She gazed up at him knowing that just a few months ago hearing something like that would have caused her to turn as red as a tomato from embarrassment. But now it just made her feel as though she was about to go completely out of her mind with want.

She was sure that if she didn't have him soon she was going to have to start begging him.

She smirked deciding to turn the tables on him as she reached down and cupped him through his pants. "I don't think your friend has a problem with it."

He groaned at the sensation of her hand being pressed against him. He knew by now that she was so amazing with her hands and just the thought of it was enough to make him rock against her hand in anticipation.

He tried to take back control of the situation as he pulled away causing her to frown pouting at him. He pulled her hand up popping one of her fingers into his mouth sucking at the wetness.

She had succeeded in not blushing earlier but failed this time around her cheeks darkening as he sucked at her fingers making exaggerated noises.

She moaned a little at the sight as she laid her head back and huffed. "You are so evil."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Crowley replied as he finally pulled his mouth away from her fingers.

She pulled him a bit closer being sure to press herself against him she spoke. "I'm going to have to kill you if you drag this out any longer."

He smirked knowing that she didn't need to threaten him since he felt like he was ready to burst at any minute. Not that he was going to tell her that.

It was far too fun to tease her like this and besides she wasn't worrying at the moment.

* * *

_Grace opened her eyes frowning at the darkness in the room. Hadn't Crowley left a light on for her as he always did considering she was still anxious about being in the dark._

_She reached out panic spreading up from her gut as she discovered that Crowley's side of the bed was empty._

_She sat up speaking her voice shrill. "Crowley."_

_She heard nothing in response as she got out of bed and reached into the darkness unable to find a lamp. Oh god where was the damn lamp? And more importantly where was Crowley ?_

_She walked forward just now noticing how hot the room was and the farther she walked the hotter it seemed to get. _

_Grace was sweating heavily as she reached forward and opened the motel rooms door. She stepped into the darkness yelping as she realized just how hot the ground was. It was almost too hot to even walk on. Hotter than the summers she remembered from her childhood in Georgia._

_She moved forward trying to peer through the darkness feeling as though the bottoms of her feet were going to start to sizzle and smoke from the impossibly hot ground._

_She reached out unable to see where she was going. It was almost as though she was no longer anywhere near the motel. Besides where were the outside lights and the huge motel eight sign ? There wasn't even a moon or stars as she looked up._

_It was as though she was surrounded with nothing but darkness and heat. Oh god the heat was horrible. It was like she was standing way too close to a camp fire._

_She screeched as two arms encircled her lifting her up as she kicked and screamed. Whomever had her locked in their grasp moved forward into light._

_Grace was unable to stop screaming when she realized that the light wasn't just light it was fire. There were flames everywhere and it was as though she was underground. There was a dark rocky surface above her._

_She was spun around forced to face her captor. She began to hyperventilate as she locked eyes with Eli. Though it wasn't the same Eli she had remembered his body or his meatsuit really was blood soaked and so twisted, his neck was broken pieces of jagged white bone and oozing blood sticking out. His eyes were pitch black and his mouth was locked into a wide smile. A smile so impossibly wide, his teeth were just sharp little jagged points._

_She jumped as she heard a booming familiar voice. Oh god it was Crowley. "Do you have my queen ?!"_

_Eli nodded his head speaking with a low growl of a voice. "Yes my king."_

_He twisted her around pushing her forward to face a large creature sitting on a throne made of human skulls and a thick black material. It looked as though the throne was oozing with some sort of black sludge. _

_She stared up at the creature his eyes far too large and so black. It was like she was staring into empty pits, there were large horns extending from his head, his skin a sick moldy green, and the smell, it was like rancid meat. It was like a massive rotted corpse with horns._

_He moved a hand forward grasping her wrist as a searing pain encased her. The creature spoke with Crowley's voice its teeth sharp. "Come on Gracie, come here darling. Don't you know I love you darling."_

_She screamed trying to fight him but his grip was too strong and before she knew it the floor collapsed beneath her revealing a fiery swirling pit. _

_The creature smiled at her speaking as it held her over the pit of fire. "A deals a deal darling."_

_And with that it released her wrist dropping her into the pit as she screamed. As she fell she could hear a voice so clearly. It sounded so concerned. So different from the sounds of screaming and crackling fire that surrounded her._

"Grace. Grace, Gracie darling come on wake up love." Crowley stated his voice growing louder as he shook her.

Grace's eyes opened as she found her eyes locked with Crowley's worried hazel eyes. He reached out pressing a gentle hand to her cheek as he spoke. "You were screaming and thrashing. Your entire body is soaked in a cold sweat Gracie."

Grace was unable to force herself to speak, she began to feel tears leak out the corners of her eyes as she began to cry. She crumbled against him, her body wracking with sobs.

Crowley wrapped his arms around her unfortunately accustomed to her waking from nightmares by now. He began to rock her as he pressed kisses to her the side of her face and her neck. "It was just a dream darling. Just a bad dream. It wasn't real."

"Talk to me Grace. Tell me what scared you. We'll make it okay I promise." He begged wanting to soothe her as much as he could.

She settled against him her sobs still not quieting. She shook her head rapidly as she held him tighter. "I don't want to talk about it. It was too horrible. Please let's just not talk about it."

He sighed use to her not wanting to discuss her bad dream. He couldn't help but to want to force her to talk to him about her nightmares. He just wanted to make it better. He was so accustomed to having control over everything and everyone in his life. The thought of not being able to do anything to fix all of Grace's fears and worries for her made him feel useless.

He decided now wasn't the time to force her to talk to him though. Someday he'd make her discuss her dreams with him. And somehow he'd find a way to make things better. The only problem was he had no idea how to make any of this better.


	19. A Hellhound for a Roommate

**Chapter Nineteen : A Hellhound for a Roommate**

Grace stood in a tiny hotel bathroom feeling a mixture of anxiety and self loathing. Her skin was so soaked with sweat that it had made the white cotton nightgown she was wearing damp. The nightgown was so sweat soaked that it had become practically transparent under the florescent lighting in the bathroom. She knew that she must smell terrible from all the sweat but she was too exhausted to be embarrassed.

She had once again awoken from a light sleep screaming and trashing. She couldn't help but to feel discouraged when she awoke. Why couldn't she just get over her issues and sleep like a normal person ? But every night it was the same, just another nightmare and another nearly sleepless night.

She was beginning to lose count of the nightmares she'd had and she was growing desperate for it to all come to a stop. She was at the point that she would kill for a good nights rest.

Grace shivered as the air conditioner switched on filling the bathroom with cold air. She ran her hands up and down her arms trying to combat the goosebumps that were making their presence known on her skin.

Crowley didn't say a word as he knelt in front of the white porcelain bathtub and rolled up the sleeves of his button down shirt. He placed the stopper plug down over the bathtub drain as he adjusted the temperature of the water.

He let out a sigh thankful that the hotel had provided them with a sample bottle of lavender scented hotel brand bubble bath. Half the little bottle was just enough to fill the tub with bubbles.

He finally spoke once he was satisfied that the water was warm enough. "Get in Gracie."

Grace ditched her sweat soaked nightgown and stepped into the bathtub not helping but to let out a content sigh as the warm soapy water surrounded her skin. She dunked under the bubbles wetting her hair before she resurfaced and laid back stretching her legs out in front of her as far as the tiny bathtub would allow.

She was surprised that Crowley remained knelt beside the bathtub. She spoke up as he reached out and ran a hand through her tangled damp hair. "Want to get in ?"

"As tempting as that is darling, I don't think that tub isn't quite big enough for the two of us." Crowley pointed out happy to see that she was settling down into the tub her tense body finally relaxing.

She closed her eyes focusing on his hand as it continued to run through her hair the pads of his fingers massaging her scalp.

Grace felt dread begin to bubble deep in her gut as Crowley spoke up. "You need to talk about your nightmares Gracie. How can I help you get through this if I don't know what's frightening you ?"

She opened her eyes stared into Crowley's eyes. He looked so worried and so tired. She didn't think it was possible for him to ever truly look so exhausted.

She felt an icy chill run down her spine as she once again thought about the nightmare she'd had about him. It had been only a week ago that she'd dreamed of Crowley in the form of some horrid creature that was hell-bent on dropping her into the fires of hell. She had only dreamed about him that one time but it still haunted her.

She had no idea how she could ever even begin to tell him about her dreams especially the one about him. She knew what he'd think. He would think that she was afraid of him. Which couldn't be farther from the truth.

She felt ridiculous when she really thought about it. She knew that Crowley would never hurt her. He loved her and wanted nothing more than to take care of her. She could never be frightened of him.

Instead of confessing to him about her dreams of him as a monster she chose to change the subject away from her horrifying dreams.

"What do we look like without our meatsuits ? I mean demons...what are their...or our, I guess... souls like ?" Grace asked as she tried to resist the urge to sink down into the bubble bath and never reappear.

Crowley let out a sigh closing his eyes for a moment and rubbing his brow. He opened his eyes not helping but to frown as he pulled his hand away from her hair and placed it on the edge of the bathtub. "Darling. Why woul..."

She spoke up interrupting the protest he was about to spit out. "Please, I just want to know."

She placed her hand over his trying to make it clear that finding out what her soul had become wouldn't change anything between them. Trying to convince him that she didn't blame him for what she had become.

Crowley huffed clearly not enjoying this conversation. "Some people try to claim that we don't even have souls anymore."

He paused hoping that she wouldn't want him to elaborate anymore but she was still staring at him expectantly waiting for him to continue.

He sighed as he spoke. "Our souls arrive looking just like our bodies when we first arrive in hell. Then as time and torture go on our souls are eaten away. It's almost like they're decaying, at first our eyes go black and smoke begins to eat away at our flesh or well our souls really. It just eats away until there's nothing but mostly black sulfurous smoke left. If you're higher up on the demon food chain you may have white smoke. Or if you're a crossroads demon your smoke may have a red tint to it. The same goes for the eyes."

Grace felt a chill go down her spine and bile rise in her throat as she thought of her dream about him once again. The corpse like creature she had seen with black pits for eyes.

Images of Eli once again appeared in her mind. Eli's pitch black eyes boring into her as he'd tortured her.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes trying to wish the images in her head away. She let out an anxiety filled breath as she opened her eyes.

She couldn't help but to wonder what color her smokey soul was, black , or was it red because of the few crossroads deals that she had made. Or was her soul still totally intact ? Had Eli tortured her enough for her soul to be eaten away ?

She didn't have it in her to ask though. She knew deep down that she wasn't ready for the answer.

Crowley apparently sensed her apprehension because he spoke up doing his best to soothe her. "That will all change once I'm in charge though. I promise. There has to be a way to change the way we look while were down there I'm sure of it."

She gave him a soft smile doing her best to believe him. Still doubt bubbled down within her though. She was doing her best to keep pushing it back down.

Grace was overcome with curiosity as she spoke up hoping that she wouldn't offend him with her question. "So what did you look like when you first came to hell...I mean what did you look like when you were still Fergus McLeod ?"

She was grateful that he gave her soft smile thankfully not offended as he answered her question. "Surprisingly I looked a lot like I do now. It was the reason I wanted this meatsuit so badly. It's actually the basis for choosing a large portion of the meatsuits I've had. I look for features similar to the ones I once had."

He paused for a moment before he began to describe his features all those years ago. " Though when I was still Fergus I was thin due to not eating properly, but I did gain a bit of a gut once the alcohol came into the picture. My hair was a bit lighter, it was more of a sandy brown. My teeth were crooked, a little gray in places to be honest, dental care wasn't big in the 1600s. I wore a kilt... I did have a bit of an athletic form in the legs at least."

She raised an eyebrow at the mention of a kilt. She relaxed once again letting her knees fall back down and her legs stretch out. "A kilt ? Really ?"

"It was Scotland in the 1600s what did you expect ?" He explained a little amused by the expression on her face. He was just grateful that they'd moved on to a lighter subject and that she was now amused and playful instead of anxious.

They stayed silent for a moment before Grace finally broke the silence trying to angle her body and look seductive despite the bubbles. "Are you sure you don't want to get in with me and show me what you were hiding under that kilt ?"

Crowley chuckled as he took one of her hands in his pressing a kiss to it. "You my darling are insufferable. If I get in there it won't be comfortable, trust me. It's too much of a tight fit for it to be anything other than uncomfortable."

Grace pouted at him causing him to smirk and speak up. "I promise when we finally have a place of our own to stay when this is all over, we'll have as many gigantic bathtubs as you want and as many types of bubble bath as you can think of. And I will cuddle with you in every bathtub in the house."

She smiled knowing that she would defiantly hold him to that promise.

* * *

Grace sat up on the bed in their hotel room as the reality of the situation began to fully sat in. She stared at the coin like tracking device that was sitting on the bedside table wondering how something so innocent looking could deliver such life altering news.

She cleared her throat as she watched Crowley stuff their scattered belongings into their wooden chest. "So this is really it then. Lucifer or er... Sam jumped into the cage, so it's over ? What happens now ?"

"I go to hell. Take my place on the throne. Sort all the mess in hell out." Crowley replied as he delicately placed a bottle of craig scotch on top of a folded black sheet between four boxes of macaroni and cheese.

"Oh. You make it sound so simple." She pointed out silently wondering where he expected her to go while he was trying to take over hell.

She was doing her best to distract herself from her fear as she began to pick at a loose thread on her pajama shorts. She guessed that there were probably more demons than she could fit into two football stadiums that were gunning for the same crown.

She imagined that Crowley wasn't going to be able to just waltz right in and claim he was the new devil without a unbelievable amount of bloodshed.

Crowley sighed as he saw that Grace was frowning and picking at a long bit of pink thread that was coming unraveled from the cheap pajama shorts she was wearing. He could already tell that her mind was going into overload with worry.

Crowley knew that there couldn't be a worse time for him to have to be separated from Grace, with the nightmares that plagued her sleep and the trauma from the torture she had gone through with Eli still.

She needed him but he had work to do if he expected to take over hell and ensure Grace's and his survival.

He held out hope that if he was king and he made Grace queen, then it would intimidate anyone who might dare to exact revenge on Grace and him for helping the Winchesters.

He knew that there may still be demons who may try to seek revenge against him for the failed apocalypse even once he became king, but at least if he was in charge of hell he would have whatever he needed at his disposal to protect Grace and he.

He went over to the bed and took her hand in his pulling it away from her pajama shorts. "I'm going to be just fine Gracie. I shouldn't be gone for very long. At least it won't seem like a long time to you. Maybe a few weeks at the least."

Grace let out a sigh trying to fight back the overwhelming urge to beg him to stay here with her. She wanted to plead with him to forget about his aspirations to be King of Hell. She wanted to convince him that he would be safe as long as they were together.

He pressed a kiss to Grace's lips before pulling back. "I've already got a nice loft picked out for you to stay in while I'm taking care of things. It's fully furnished, no one knows who or what we are. It's completely safe."

She stared down at their enclosed hands as she felt her stomach drop at the thought of being left alone. She hadn't been separated from Crowley except for the few day's that she had been locked up in that warehouse being tortured by Eli. After that though Crowley hadn't left her side, always there to take care of her every need and give her comfort and reassurance.

Of course she knew that they were going to be separated while he was taking over hell. She just hadn't taken the time to fully think about what being all alone would truly mean. The whole situation sounded terribly lonely and so daunting. Living all alone in this loft sounded more like being locked away in a jail cell at the moment.

She stared back up at Crowley and tried to seem happy as he spoke up a proud smile on his face as he continued to tell her about the loft he'd found. "You'll have grocery deliveries every Monday so you won't have to worry about going out at all. I've already put in the money to stock the place with enough books to shame a library and more dvds than you'll ever have the time to watch."

He paused when he noticed that Grace looked upset though she was obviously trying to put on a sunny facade for him. He could see through her tight-lipped smile. "It won't be so bad darling. I'll try to visit you as often as I can while I'm trying to sort hell's appearance out. It isn't going to be this way forever I promise."

Grace nodded her head trying to shove down the panic attack that was threatening to burst out of her. She knew that he was doing all that he could to make her comfortable in his absence and the loft did sound nice.

She just thought that would sound a lot nicer if Crowley was going to live there with her.

Crowley pressed a kiss to her forehead as he had an idea that may help ease her worries. "I'll tell you what. I'm going to leave Growley with you. He won't let a thing happen to you while I'm gone."

Grace nodded her head as she embraced him. She wrapped her arms around him not helping but to bury her face against him. "When do you have to leave ?"

"Tonight." Crowley replied as he pulled her against him noticing that she had a death-grip on him.

Grace let out a quivering sigh trying her best not to have an anxiety ridden overemotional meltdown. She closed her eyes not helping but to feel extremely foolish as she prayed to anyone who may be out there listening, to keep Crowley safe.

She tried to ignore her anxieties over Crowley's plans as she began to focus on how she was going to handle having to have a hellhound for a roommate.

* * *

Grace sat up on the soft powder blue loveseat as she pulled the gray velvet blanket she had over her lap a little tighter against her.

She turned a page trying to focus on the cookbook in her lap. It was a cookbook from the early fifties, Betty Crocker.

The measurements and instructions were a little confusing to be honest. Like what exactly was the difference between simmering and braising ? And how the hell was she suppose to measure a pinch of something ? Did it mean literally a pinch or was she completely interrupting it wrong ?

She sat aside the cookbook no longer able to read about yeast rolls and pot roasts. She had spent her _alone time _trying to learn to cook. For the most part it was simple enough. All she had to do was subtract salt from every recipe she read about.

It had only been a week since Crowley had dropped her off in the loft and then left to takeover hell. To say that she missed him would be an understatement.

For the most part she worried about him. She wondered if he was finding success in his attempts to become king. She wondered he was meeting a lot of resistance from other demons. She wondered rather he was still alive or not. She would give anything to hear his voice, just to know that he was okay.

She tried to busy herself around the loft, reading, watching dvds, painting her nails, looking at and trying on the clothing in her closet. She had never seen so many delicate fabrics, silks, laces, chiffon, soft linens.

Crowley hadn't lied about the loft being perfect. It was beautiful. Dark wooden floors that were covered with ornate bright rugs, red brick walls that were covered with antique looking paintings, soft blue sofas and a loveseat, mahogany tables.

There were six tall bookshelves full of every book and movie she could think of and a large flat panel television. There was an open kitchen with thick dark granite tile counter tops and shiny black appliances that she was still a bit lost on how to operate. A round dark cherry-wood dining room table with two chairs that had been painted a dark blue.

A bathroom with a huge sunken in bathtub just as Crowley had promised. The bedroom was her favorite room though. The walls were covered with ivory baroque styled wallpaper. The baroque style extended to the furniture. The headboard to the queen sized bed was made of a heavy wood that had been delicately painted a dusty gold. There were more fluffy pillows than she really needed, soft light blue sheets and a matching blue comforter.

The loft was a dream really. Though it was missing one thing, Crowley.

She stretched out on the sofa wondering rather she should turn on the tv or not. She tried to fight off the need to sleep.

Her nightmares hadn't ceased since she had arrived at the loft and waking up without Crowley made the nightmares seem even more gloomy.

She eyed Growley as the hellhound crossed the room before making his way over to the loveseat.

Crowley had left her with a million instructions for the care of his favorite hellhound.

She was to give Growley a thick raw slab of steak that would come with the grocery deliveries each Monday, but that was the only time she was supposed to allow him to have human food. And she was to never let him eat out of her hand, just drop it in the huge ceramic pet bowl on the kitchen floor. Crowley had assured her that the hellhound would go hunting for the rest of his food on his own. Which Grace found to be a little disconcerting. What would a hellhound hunt for food ? Squirrels, pigeons, cats, dogs, peoples everlasting souls ?

Growley was sleep anywhere on the floor. If he got on the bed she was to order him to get down, which seemed like a more frightening task than it actually turned out to be.

Needless to say Grace had gotten accustomed to Growley. He was almost like a normal dog once she got over the glowing crimson eyes, the impossibly long razor sharp teeth, and the occasional smokey essence that seemed to surround the hound, and the fact that he was created to rip peoples souls from their bodies...yep just a normal dog.

Growley rested his head on the cushion beside Grace as he let out a deep huff a billow of dark smoke exiting his mouth and nose.

She reached over scratching the hound's humongous head as she spoke up. "I know. I miss your daddy too."

She smirked slightly wondering what Crowley would think of her referring to him as Growley's daddy.

Grace continued to pet the hellhound's head as she let her mind turn to Crowley. She just hoped that wherever he was at the moment that he was alright.


	20. You Look Like Hell

**Chapter Twenty : You Look Like Hell**

Crowley leaned back the wheels of his leather desk chair squeaking as he scooted away from his mahogany desk. He let out a sigh as he pressed a cool glass of his favorite craig whiskey to his forehead in hopes that the melting ice would fight off the raging headache building up in the back of his head.

Apparently even the king of hell could still get headaches and it didn't help that the underlining scent of sulfur was still coming through underneath the overwhelming scent of lemon that he'd infused his new office with. The rotten sulfurous citrus smell was making him nauseous.

Claiming hell's throne hadn't been any leisurely walk through the park not that he had expected it to be an easy task. There had been a strong resistance from his fellow demons followed by a large amount of bloodshed that he had inflicted upon anyone stupid enough to try to rebel.

He had managed to achieve a hold over everyone demon and inmate alike in hell for now, but he still feared that another rebellion was looming around the corner.

So at the moment his position in hell was shaky and he wasn't sure how to improve it.

He began to let his mind roam once again contemplating rather it was safe to allow Grace to step foot in hell or if he should just keep her in the loft for a little bit longer.

It had been weeks, four...or was it five, he couldn't keep track, since he had left Grace in the loft in Seattle, Washington. Though for him it felt like it had been months.

Crowley had been unable to pull himself away from hell to visit Grace and he only hoped that she understood the reasons behind his absence.

He had managed to change hells appearance completely. The first entry-level had been changed to that of an office with never ending twisting hallways , file rooms, offices (including his own office), and the line of course.

The line was simple enough, upon entering hell one got a number from the ticket dispenser and got in line. As soon as one reached the front of the line they went right back to the back of the line. It was in his opinion perfect. Perfectly efficient. No one liked waiting in line.

The line was a good enough punishment for now, though he was entertaining the idea of expanding torture methods to things like never-ending dental work and high school type scenarios, ones awkward adolescent high school memories could be good torture material (high school was hellish right ? Or so he'd heard.)

The pit was still in full operation, though it was really more of a last resort punishment reserved for those inmates who dared to step out of line both literally and figuratively. And anyone who attempted to rebel against his reign of course.

The living quarters had been all taken care of outfitted with the finest furnishings he could think of. He only hoped that Grace would find it as nice as he did.

He had even managed to keep his meatsuit on which had been a difficult task. When he had first entered hell the skin of his meatsuit had developed a nasty burnt appearance seeing as his skin was technically melting away. After some quick tweaking with the rules and laws of hell he'd managed to fix that little problem. And now his meatsuit looked as good as new. Though he was sure that this new method wouldn't work on a meatsuit that wasn't empty upon possession.

Even though these things had been taken care of he was still a little conflicted about bringing Grace to hell, even if it was part of their deal.

He feared that something horrible would happen to her in hell. He could only imagine the things that could happen to her if someone, demon or something else got a hold of her.

He knew for a fact that there were several demons in hell who wouldn't mind hurting him in any method they could find and causing her pain would be the best way to hurt him. That fact had already been proven by what had happened with Eli.

Then again wasn't she in as much danger here as she was all on her own in that loft in Seattle ?

Crowley was sure of one thing though, that he could never let what had happened with Eli happen ever again. Grace was still so traumatized and he was sure that her fragile state of mind wouldn't be able to take anymore trauma.

It was still so strange for him loving Grace as much as he did and having her love him so much in return. Love had been something that had seemed to elude him his entire existence

Crowley knew that his mother couldn't have loved him. Her having any love for little Fergus McLeod wouldn't have been possible seeing as his mother had beaten him daily, breaking his bones and bruising his fragile malnourished body. In times that she'd had some patience for him she had taught him her craft, literally. Her being a witch was the source of some of his little bits of knowledge, hex bags and such.

And he wasn't sure if his father had loved him enough. Even though his father had stepped in and stopped his mother from striking him, his father still hadn't the nerve to take him away from his mother. His father hadn't bothered to do much of anything to really protect him in the long run.

When he had married Mabell that had been the closest thing to love he had ever had in his life as Fergus. Though it hadn't really truly been much of a romantic love. Their marriage being arranged and them being so young, barely teenagers, inexperienced in love and life. They had understood what was expected of them in the marriage though and they had learned to respect one another.

They had managed to love one another enough to produce their only child Gavin. Crowley had been left all alone with the boy and he had been so terrified and so lost after watching Mabell fade away from sickness leaving him all alone with a young child that he couldn't understand. He had been so afraid of turning out like his mother that he had pretty much checked out emotionally and completely ruined his relationship with his son. And by the time he had realized what he had done it had been too late. There had just been too much hate between the two of them to ever repair the relationship. He wasn't even sure that he'd have the nerve if he ever somehow saw him again to repair anything that had happened between them.

Lilith had been a disaster waiting to happen. Lilith had been incapable of loving anyone but herself. She had been so proud of the fact that she was Lucifer's favorite. Lucifer's first demon. In time Crowley had grown to resent her and her constant boasting and superior attitude, only tolerating her for the sake of remaining in control of the crossroads.

After the life he had lived before and after death the love Grace gave him was so strange to him. He was sure that he would never understand how she could give her love to him so freely, especially after all that he had done to her and all that he had put her through.

He sat his glass down on the table frowning as an unfortunately familiar demon entered his office.

Crowley recognized the tall slim brunette the second he saw her. They had worked the crossroads together for at least a century. Her full lips were locked into a smirk as she eyed him.

"What do you want ?" he asked not hiding his irritation at the fact that she hadn't even bothered to knock.

Pheobe raised a perfectly manicured thin eyebrow a little annoyed that he didn't seem to be very thrilled to see her. She had been sure to wear her best dress for this meeting, a long coral silk number that showed off her best assets.

She pouted as she made her way over to his desk."I've been hearing some strange and completely ridiculous rumors about your choice for a queen."

"Such as ?" Crowley replied knowing that he hadn't announced that Grace would be queen. He hadn't planned to announce it until he was ready to bring her downstairs. So he was surprised that any word of this plan may have gotten out.

Pheobe smiled her white teeth a contrast against the dark crimson of her lipstick. "Things like she's not even a real demon...I mean that she hasn't even been to hell. That she's just some baby demon who hasn't even been tortured on the rack yet."

She paused frowning as she noticed that he didn't seem to be as amused as she'd hoped he'd be about these rumors...they were just rumors right ?

Pheobe cleared her throat trying to hide her nerves and keep a flirty tone to her voice. "I mean everyone knows about that...girl, that you picked up...she's nothing right ? I mean she was just something to amuse you while you were in hiding, just a fun little pet ?"

Crowley took a deep breath trying to push back his rage and keep a bored look on his face. "No, in fact that _pet _is your new queen."

Pheobe giggled amused that he'd just said something so comical. "That's hilarious...but really. Won't you tell me who you want to rule beside you ? I mean we have known each other for such a long time. Please I'm just dying to know. You do need a queen. One that's had enough experience to rule along beside you."

Crowley stood up having grown annoyed with her presence the second she had stepped into his office. "I've already told you. The girl, Grace is queen."

Pheobe frowned her green eyes flickering over to the red that all crossroads demons had before flickering back to their dark green. "Are you serious ?...her, she's not one of us...You can't be serious."

She clinched her fists walking towards him as she spoke her voice shrill as she began to have a full-blown tantrum. "If anyone should be queen it should be me. I meet all the qualifications. Surely you must agree. I would make a way better queen than some...pathetic baby demon. I won't stand for this. No one will. You can mark my words on that. If you bring her down here she'll be ripped from limb to limb."

Crowley flicked his wrist pushing her away and pinning her up against the wall of his office without even laying a finger on her.

Her eyes widened as she found herself stuck to the wall unable to even blink. Crowley walked over to her his voice raising as his eyes flickered to a deep rich red. "Listen to me you little twit if you ever even think about laying a hand on your queen I will rip you arms right out of their sockets ! Now I think you need some time down in the pit to sort out that superiority complex you've built up."

Pheobe didn't even have the chance to protest as he snapped his fingers causing her to disappear.

Crowley took a deep breath trying his best to calm his anger. He could feel his hands practically shaking from complete and utter rage. His eyes flickered back to hazel as he picked up his drink downing the rest of it in one quick swallow.

He took a few more deep breaths as he came to a decision. He needed to get to Grace immediately and not let her out of his sight the second she entered hell.

* * *

Crowley stood at the foot of the bed in the bedroom in the loft. The tall lamp beside the bed providing a little light in the darkened room.

He stared down at Grace's form happy to see that she was sleeping so soundly. He was almost reluctant to have to wake her seeing as she rarely got enough sleep thanks to nightmares and the panic attacks that the nightmares seemed to at times induce.

He couldn't help but to smirk as he realized that she was wearing one of his black button down shirts.

Grace awoke startled as she realized that she was not alone in the bedroom. She stared up at Crowley her drowsy mind trying to decipher if this was just a dream or if he really was here.

She untwisted herself from the bed sheets before she made her way across the room to him. She embraced him holding on to him as tightly as she could. She was almost afraid that he'd disappear and prove that this was all a dream.

She moved back only enough to allow herself to reach up and press a gentle hand to his cheek. She frowned noticing how exhausted he looked. "You look terrible."

Crowley smirked chuckling at her observation. "Oh darling you really do know how to flatter a guy."

"Well it's true, you look like hell...no pun intended. When was the last time you slept... or showered or changed into some fresh clothes ?" She replied concern etched into her features as she studied his worn out appearance.

His shirt was wrinkled and his tie was nowhere to be found. His hair was a mess which was a change seeing as he rarely had a hair out of place. He clearly hadn't shaven and now his stubble was bordering on becoming a beard. His eyelids were heavy and he had dark heavy bags under his eyes.

She shook her head not giving him a chance to respond before she ushered him over to the bed. He let out a quiet laugh as she practically shoved him down on to the bed. Her strength had certainly grown since she had first become a demon and she seemed to be totally unaware of it.

"You're a bit desperate to get me into bed aren't you love ? Did you miss me that much ?" He teased as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Hush. You know I've missed you but we aren't doing anything fun right now. Not until I'm satisfied that you've gotten enough rest." Grace scolded him as she pushed his shirt off his body frowning as she noticed that the shirt smelled like sulfur.

Crowley raised an eyebrow a little amused by how downright bossy Grace was currently acting. It did give him some reassurance that she had the ability to be demanding enough to rule hell.

He kicked his shoes off before he unfastened his belt kicking his pants off.

Grace bent down collecting his belt and pants as well. She dumped the shirt and the pants into the white wicker dirty clothes hamper a little unsure that any amount of washing would ever really be able to get rid of the sulfurous odor. She would almost prefer the clothing to smell like dirty body instead of smokey crap.

Smokey crap was the only way she could even begin to describe the smell. She was just thankful that Crowley himself didn't smell like his clothing.

Grace opened the dresser grabbing a fresh pair of black cotton boxers before she brought them back over to Crowley.

He took the boxers changing into them ignoring the fact that they weren't his usual expensive silk boxers. Honestly he was just thankful to have some fresh clothing.

Crowley kicked his socks off before he settled underneath the covers. He sighed as he finally spotted Growley.

The hellhound was asleep at the corner of the room where it could have the perfect view of the bed. It gave him a sense of relief to see that the hound had obviously been doing the task he'd left it with. He only hoped that Growley hadn't been too much trouble for Grace. She had seemed to be nervous with the task of being left alone with his favorite hound.

Grace got into bed beside him allowing him to pull her against him. She wrapped an arm around him, her body automatically relaxing against his.

They laid in silence for a moment before Grace spoke up her voice suddenly fearful as a sudden thought entered her mind. What if she woke up alone? "You'll be here when I wake up right ?"

"Yes I will. I promise." Crowley replied not liking how frightened she sounded. He hoped that he would be able to keep his promise. He silently promised himself that if he had to leave for any reason then he would wake her to say goodbye.

He ran his hand up and down her back thankful that she fell asleep without any hesitation. He only hoped that her sleep would be nightmare free for once.

It wasn't long before he found his eyes growing heavy as he drifted off to sleep for the first time in he couldn't even remember how long.

* * *

Grace felt her heart sink as she woke up in an empty bed. She sat up her eyes frantically searching the room for Crowley, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed wondering if something had come up. He wouldn't lie to her about being here when she woke up right ?

She frowned as she smelled the rich smell of coffee. She couldn't remember setting he coffee pot the night before. She rarely bothered to set it since she didn't drink coffee all that often.

Grace climbed out of bed and walked out of the bedroom her disappointed mood lifting when she saw that Crowley hadn't left after all.

Crowley had clearly bathed and shaven. He had dressed in a fresh pair of black pants and one of his black shirts. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the black mens house shoes on his feet.

It was so strange to see him look so domestic sitting up at the dining room table relaxing and drinking a cup of coffee, staring down at the newspaper.

Crowley looked up from the newspaper smiling as he spotted Grace. "I thought I'd let you get some sleep. I made breakfast."

Grace widened her eyes a little surprised to spot the pancakes sitting out on the counter.

She hadn't thought that Crowley knew how to cook given that she hadn't seen him prepare anything that didn't come out of a box in the time that they'd been together. She knew for a fact that before they'd had to go on the run he had a cook to prepare his food. She guessed it made sense though. He couldn't have been around as long as he had without having to learn how to cook something.

Crowley watched her as she helped herself to some breakfast. He was happy to see that she had regained some of the appetite that she'd lost from the stress that they'd been under while in hiding.

He frowned as he realized that the stress would return once he told her that they would be going to hell as soon as possible.

He averted his eyes back down to the paper as she sat down at the dining room table to eat. He would at least wait until she had eaten to tell her the news.

Crowley just hoped that Grace would be able to handle hell.


	21. Authors Note

Just letting anyone whose reading this know that I haven't forgotten about it. I've just been pretty busy and I've been watching season eight of Supernatural. I'm hoping to start updating again soon. I have gone in and done a little editing to a few chapters given what I've learned in season eight so far. I may do more editing later I'm not sure.

Thanks to anyone whose still following this story.


	22. Hell

**Chapter Twenty One : Hell**

Grace sat up cross-legged on the bed trying hard to ignore the waves of anxiety twisting and churning within her stomach. She tried her best to stay completely focused on Crowley as he talked on the phone as she made an attempt to ignore her oncoming panic attack.

Crowley was talking to a moving company about moving most of the furniture in the loft to a storage locker, where it would stay until they found a new home on earth.

She listened to the sound of his voice trying to decipher what was being said on the other end of the phone, hoping it would distract her from hyper-focusing on what was going to happen today.

Hell, she kept hearing the word in the back of her mind as though her subconscious was trying to feed into her anxiety. She had no reason to not believe Crowley when he said that he had changed all of hell, but she still felt a sense of impending doom when she thought about actually entering hell.

Images of the nightmares she'd had about hell were flashing through her mind. Images of burning fire, gore, darkness, and grotesque creatures bounced around her brain. It was almost enough to make her feel as though she could vomit on the powder blue comforter below her.

She was almost tempted to beg Crowley not to make her go down to hell with him. Beg him to just leave her here and ignore the stipulations within their crossroads contract.

She knew that trying to argue over the terms of their contract with him was out of the question though. Above all else Crowley took his _business _seriously. They had made a deal and that was that. There was no way of getting out of it.

She couldn't run away from this. It was her fate she had chosen this fate the second she had kissed him on that crossroads two years ago. Even if she had been completely unaware of just what fate she was agreeing to when she had kissed him.

And besides Grace had to confess that she didn't like the idea of having to be separated from Crowley once again, as silly as it seemed. She knew that if he left her here alone the separation would more than likely be longer than just a few weeks.

She didn't like being left alone in the loft. Left to think about everything that had taken place over the course of a few months. All that she had lost, her mother, her sister, her life as a human being.

Despite all that she had given up Grace found herself unable to resent Crowley. It wasn't his fault entirely. He had just been doing his job, making deals, even if he had tied his own ambitions and agenda into that said deal.

When she had gone to the crossroads that night she had sealed her fate. She could have said no. She could have tried to find a different crossroads demon that night, but she had agreed to this deal. It was fair, she had made her bed now she had to lie in it.

Grace tried to tell herself that it was better this way. Her sister would have a life full long life of good health. No longer would the cancer that had plagued her young body endanger her life. Grace's mother still had one child, at least that was what Grace kept telling herself.

It had been stupid to send her mother that letter. Grace had come to that conclusion once she had time to think about it The letter would just cause more questions and heartache than answers for her mother. It would have been easier on everyone if Grace had just gone with the plan and disappeared.

Would her mother ever be able to move on with her life ? Grace already knew the answer, no. Her mother would always wonder what had happened to her oldest child.

It was better for her mother and sister not to know the truth though and Grace knew that. As much as it hurt to stay far away from the life she had given up, she knew that it was for the best. It would only endanger her mother and sister if she stayed in their lives.

Not to mention if she stayed in her old life how would she explain her status as a demon. It wasn't as though it was something she could hide from them forever.

Grace had come to the decision that she should just stay focused on the present. The past was too painful to think about and the future was too frightening.

Crowley finally hung up the phone a triumphant look on his face over the fact that he'd finally finished tying up all the loose ends surrounding their life on earth. It seemed as though he'd been on the phone all morning trying to find a reputable storage facility and moving company. One that he could trust not to cause damage to any of their possessions.

The satisfied look disappeared off his face as he glanced over at Grace. She was a nervous wreck. He could tell just by looking at her.

She was fidgeting in her seat, shifting and re-positioning her legs crossing them and uncrossing them, as though the simple act of moving could kill off her nervous energy.

Crowley sat up on the bed beside Grace , his back resting against the headboard . He spoke up trying to keep his voice light and cheerful. "Don't worry love. Everything will turn out just fine. Just trust me."

"I do...I mean I trust you. I'm just nervous I guess. I keep thinking that I'm not going to live up to your expectations. I...what if I'm horrible at being queen ?" She blurted out her stomach knotting up as she expressed her hesitation to him.

Crowley took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze as he did his best to reassure her. "I wouldn't have chosen you that night on the crossroads if I wasn't completely sure that you're the perfect choice for this. I can trust you to be fair, that's why I chose you. You are untainted by hell. You have to give yourself a bit more credit Gracie."

She gave him a soft smile as he pressed a kiss to her hand. Even if his words did little to soothe her fear it was still comforting hearing that he had this much faith in her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned against him trying to find some comfort through her fear. She wished that they could just stay like this forever. Locked up in the bedroom of the loft all thoughts of hell and the reality they faced far away.

Grace felt her stomach begin to drop the full extent of what was about to happen fully hitting her. She pulled away from him as she spoke her voice beginning to quiver. "I just don't know..my life, the only life I've ever known is completely over. Nothing will ever be the same after this. I'm...I don't even know what I am anymore...I'm dead. I'm not even human."

He pressed another kiss to her hand not knowing what to say. There really was nothing he could say to make her feel okay and he knew it. Her death was his doing.

She was like him now...no she actually wasn't and he hoped she never became like him. He wanted her to stay somewhat humane. Though he knew that her keeping her humanity wasn't possible. Hell would change her eventually and if it didn't then time would.

He was the true source of every ounce of her pain and he knew it.

Crowley kept silent as he pulled her close to him. Holding her against him and running his hand along her back in an attempt to soothe her.

He didn't know what to say. He hated feeling this useless. He was the one who always kept orderly, always kept any emotion that he may have buried within him, in check.

He always tried to live by logic. Being cold hearted had kept him alive all these years. He couldn't keep logical when it came to Grace though. She was his weakness and he knew it. He worried that his inability to keep collected when it came to Grace would be both of their downfalls.

"All I seem to do is make you cry. I think we need to work on that." He stated attempting to make a joke, though he knew that there was some truth to his statement.

She shook her head pulling away from him. "No it's just that I'm so fucked up that all I seem to do is cry."

He sighed as he leaned in pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I don't think anyone could blame you for being fucked up my darling. Not after what you've been through. I promise you that I will never let anything or anyone hurt you ever again. Everything is going to be okay from here on out. I promise you."

"You shouldn't make promises that you may not be able to keep." Grace replied her eyes still watering.

Crowley tightened his grip on her knowing that she was right. "I do promise you though. Anyone that tries to lay a finger on you will have to get through me first. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe."

He continued to hold her against him as tightly as he could manage to without hurting her. He knew that she was right. He couldn't promise her that he could keep her safe.

He knew that things would never be safe for the two of them, even with all of hell in his back pocket. There was a possibility of danger around every corner.

Crowley made a silent promise to himself as he heard Grace's sobs begin to quieten. He would never let anyone lay a hand on her ever again. He would keep this promise. If anyone even dared to think of hurting her he'd destroy them.

* * *

Crowley glanced over at Grace taking note of her alarmed expression. She was practically glued to his side as they walked though the entrance of the first level of hell.

Her hand was clasped in his and she was squeezing it so tightly that it would probably break the bones of any mortal man.

Grace stared over at Crowley almost convinced that she would be staring into the endless pits of a monster's eyes instead of the hazel eyes of Crowley's meatsuit.

She let out a sigh of relief grateful to see that he still looked the same.

Crowley noticed the way she kept staring down at her feet as though she was sure that her meatsuit would melt away only to be replaced with one of the creatures that she'd so long envisioned when she had always pictured hell.

She was surprised that hell looked more like the entrance to some sort of gloomy office than a fiery inferno at the moment. It reminded her of some sort of cold government building to be honest. Like a city hall from hell...literally.

Actually at the moment hell reminded her of the department of motor vehicles building in Atlanta. She had gone there when she had first left home to get a driver's license. The DMV had intimidated her, being such a large building. So unlike the tiny buildings in her hometown. Her hometowns downtown area was sadly tiny. The courthouse and town hall were in the same building in her hometown, right down the street from the police station.

The entry way to hell was quite large, with cold cement flooring, plan whitewashed walls with no artwork, yellowish lighting.

The line didn't help the government-owned building image. The line was so impossibly long that she couldn't even begin to see where it began.

She watched a frail looking woman in a pair of ratty jeans and a black sweatshirt walk over to a ticket dispenser and retrieve a paper ticket stub before she joined the line. Grace raised an eyebrow realizing that everyone in the line was dressed practically the same. Jeans, and casual shirts with jackets, no shoes.

Crowley gave Grace a proud smile as he nodded over to the line. "The line doesn't end. Once you get to the front you come right back to the end. Efficiency, No more torture unless someone really does something to piss me off."

She swallowed the lump in her throat a little unsure of how she was supposed to respond to that statement.

Grace widened her eyes as they began to walk down the hall turning a corner. A man in a crisp looking suit passed them his eyes growing wide and panicked as he saw Crowley. She watched the man scurry away turning his gaze away from Crowley and she.

She was about to ask Crowley who the man was but was distracted by several doors most of them with signs above them reading file room A, file room S, File Room B 75. There didn't even seem to be any sort of order to the numbering system to these file rooms.

"How many file rooms does this place have ?" She blurted out unable to tear her eyes away from the seemingly endless long hallway of doors.

"More than you can imagine love. Can't fit all the documents in my office." Crowley replied a little amused by the look of dread on her face as she stared down the seemingly never-ending hallway.

Crowley spoke up again snapping his fingers causing them to disappear and then reappear in another hallway. "It's easier to just zap yourself around down here. Too many hallways to sort through on foot. You should be able to find your way around after a bit. Though I'm not going to let you just wonder around by yourself here. Not yet at least."

Grace nodded her head tempted to tell him that she didn't exactly want to _wonder around by herself_.

They walked a few more minutes before they came to an elevator. She refused to let go of his hand even when they entered the elevator.

She frowned noting that the only buttons in the elevator had a down arrow with numbers ranging from one through sixty. The numbers took over half the wall.

She watched Crowley press the six button as the elevator churned to life. She jerked a little as they shot downwards eerily cheerful elevator music playing as they descended.

Crowley and she exited the elevator once it dinged to a stop. She raised an eyebrow a little confused as she realized that the elevator opened to reveal a wide empty entryway. The walls were just as stark white as the walls upstairs in the entrance, but the lighting was much brighter giving the area a more relaxed feel.

The only door present in the wide room was a tall wide cherry wood door. Crowley pulled an ornate ancient looking key from his pocket the proud smile returning to his face as he spoke. "Ready to see our temporary living quarters ?"

Grace gave him an uneasy smile as she nodded her head.

She watched him push the key into the lock opening the door. He flicked on a light switch as they entered the room.

It was beautiful more elegant than any house she could ever possibly dream of. That was all she could think as she entered the room. The living quarters almost reminded her of that first home that Crowley had taken her to when he had first come to collect her.

It appeared to be just like any high end apartment. Dark hard wood floors, plush elaborate rugs on the floor, antiques and fine art work. Though there were no windows. Not that it surprised her. What would there even be to see if there were windows ?

The furniture reminded her of the furniture that had been in the loft. Though she knew that it wasn't possible that it was the same furniture. There was no television though there were several bookshelves.

There was a kitchenette and a round dining room table which shocked her she wasn't even sure if she could eat in hell.

Crowley led her to another doorway opening it to show a bedroom much like the one that she'd had back in the loft in Seattle. The walls were a soft powder blue giving the room a calming atmosphere. The bed was just as large and was adorned with just as many pillows as the bed she'd had back at the loft, though the pillows and bedding were all black. Seeing this shocked her again, so she could sleep as well ?

Crowley pressed a kiss to the side of her face as she finally let go of his hand. He spoke up as he watched her study the room. "You have a closet over there to the right already fully stocked with anything that you may need while we're here."

He paused for a moment thankful to see that she was examining the room with a look of doe eyed wonder. She ran her hand along a full length baroque brass mirror almost afraid that she'd smudge the sparkling glass.

"So what do you think my darling ? Anything you don't like ? I can change it with just a snap of the fingers. Anything can be changed." Crowley asked her having a feeling that he already knew the answer.

Grace tore her attention away from the beauty of the room as she turned to face Crowley. She embraced him in a tight hug almost speechless. "It's amazing. Don't change a thing...I don't even know what to say."

He returned her embrace grateful to see that she seemed happy. It gave him a sense of comfort to know that she was pleased. He had feared that she would be miserable here.

Grace felt her stress level and nerves finally begin to relax as she leaned into him. Maybe things really would be okay.


End file.
